


Counting Stars and Seals

by cosmicworry14



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, Fuuinjutsu Master Uzumaki Naruto, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Jealousy, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hatake Kakashi, Possessive Uchiha Sasuke, Seduction, Smart Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke Has Issues, Uke Uzumaki Naruto, Wolf Instincts, but for sure Kaka/naru, changing pov each chapter, everyone thirsts after Naruto, honestly still deciding finally pairing, just mentioned once in chapter 7, kakashi deserves nice things, naruto is sexy, wolfy kakashi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 41,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25637305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicworry14/pseuds/cosmicworry14
Summary: Naruto is not the boy that everyone believes. He had to hide his true self because of the Council, and now that he's on Team 7, he can finally break his mask. He isn't loud or obnoxious or dumb, nor does he wear orange: he is the complete opposite. Are the two other boys on his team ready for him?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 297
Kudos: 915





	1. The Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! New fic idea I have. I honestly don't know what this is or how to describe it. I'm basically just writing what I feel like. Naruto is going to be sexy and seductive, and it's probably going to be both Kaka/Naru and Sasu/Naru. The boys on his team just can't deal with that amazingness that is this new Naruto. I don't know, let me know what you think so far.

The current Hokage, the Third, was staring out the window as he puffed on his pipe. It was early in the morning, too early for anyone else to be up at this time. Usually, he would be taking this opportunity to sleep as much as he could, with how late he was up with paperwork, but he was worried. In a few hours, the new round of genin would be receiving their teams and Jounin captains. 

He was actually quite excited and proud of this batch of Genin. The class had been filled with many clan head’s sons and daughters, ready to prove themselves as worthy ninjas. He knew the teams would do well, all purposefully decided to maximize efficiency. But he was worried about one team, and especially one of those students there. 

Team 7, which would be considered the frontline power attack team, consisted of Sasuke Uchiha, the lone survivor of the Uchiha massacre. The Uchiha was considered the Rookie of this graduating class, but Suratobi knew there was something off about the survivor. He was quiet and antisocial, which could lead to problems in the team. Sakura Haruno, the fangirl kunoichi of the class. She was smart in books, but she lacked a lot of practical skills. Not to mention she was obsessed with the Uchiha. Hopefully, she could get over him soon and release if she wants to survive, she needs to be strong, not guy obsessed. The team leader, Jounin and ex-ANBU, Kakashi Hatake. Late to everything, obsessed with Icha Icha Paradise, slightly lazy, and with huge emotional instability. The Third knows he will be a good teacher, he just hopes that he will actually put effort into the team and get past just seeing his Mentor’s son. 

Speaking of the last member of Team 7. Naruto Uzumaki. Suratobi bites the pipe between his lips in worry. After the whole debacle with Mizuki and the Forbidden Scroll, Naruto finally was able to pass the Genin test and become an official ninja. The issue was that Naruto could have passed years ago, but not without blowing his cover to the Council. The Naruto that everyone knows is a cover, one that Naruto had crafted long ago to mask his real self. Only he knew the true Naruto, the one that is masked by the baggy orange jumpsuit. The real Naruto is smart, witty, cunning, and very powerful. If the Council were to find out when he was younger, then Naruto probably would have become a weapon or banished. Luckily he was protected in his Genin group. 

But that meant that Naruto could now reveal his true self to the world. The Third was worried that people wouldn’t accept this new Naruto. It wasn’t as if he wasn’t happy that his all but blood grandson could now be himself. It’s just that . . . well, the true Naruto is very, well sexy. Suratobi hates saying that because he sounds like a pervert, but it’s true. It’s not even like Naruto tries to half the time. But with his looks and power and sweet personality, he is able to wrap anyone around his finger. He is a little afraid of Naruto’s safety, even though he knows Naruto would easily be able to protect himself. 

Well, if he’s honest with himself, he’s sure Naruto will have those two males on his team become very protective and possessive of him, to the point they might start fighting over him. Suratobi sweat drops, hopefully, it won’t come to that. At this point, he’ll just have to wait and see what happens with Team 7. Hopefully, they will become one of the strongest teams to ever exist. The Third sighs, looking out at the village below him. He has no doubt that things will become much more interesting. 

~~

Naruto takes a deep breath before entering the classroom 5 minutes before they are supposed to be there. Today they are getting their Genin teams, and he couldn’t be more excited. He could finally be himself, he just hopes that his new team accepts him. 

Walking into the room, he is met by the silencing of a rowdy crowd of new genin. He knows he isn’t dressed like he normally does, but he didn’t think people would immediately notice. All heads turn to look at him as he casually walks towards a seat towards the back near the window. He ignores the stares and keeps walking. Now that he can be himself, he honestly couldn’t care less what the other people thought. 

As he walks up the stairs, he can hear Ino whisper to an angry-looking Sakura, “What is Naruto wearing?”

Someone else asks what those strange markings are on Naruto’s arms. 

Shikamaru says, “Troublesome,” before leaning his head back down on the desk to take a nap.

He hears Kiba whisper, or try to whisper, “Since when does Naruto have such a fat ass?” 

The last comment almost brings a blush to Naruto’s face, but he knows his ass looks good in these pants, so he just ignores all the comments. Now with a slight swing in his round hips, he continues up the stairs to an empty seat. 

Finally reaching a seat, which is one row behind the mob of fangirls around Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto takes a seat and looks out the window. Luckily most of the chatter goes back to normal, and he only occasionally hears his name mentioned. He tunes them out, wishing he could get a book out, but he doesn’t want to spoil his tricks to everyone in the class this soon. 

After a few more minutes, Iruka-sensei comes in with a clipboard with the list of teams. Naruto is glad that Iruka is ok after what happened with Mizuki. He knew Mizuki was a traitor, and that taking the seal and capturing Mizuki would finally allow Jiji to promote him and not raise concerns with the Council. Naruto didn’t want Iruka to die, so he had to reveal his power level to the Chunin, saving Iruka’s life and capturing Mizuki. He wonders if now that Iruka-sensei knows he isn’t the dead last if that will change the teams. 

“Ok everyone, settle down. SETTLE DOWN! Thank you. I have your teams and new sensei’s. Please wait until I call all the teams, and then the team leaders will come in to take you away,” Iruka says.

The class, now sitting impatiently for their Genin teams, all waited in anticipation. 

“Ok, Team one is-” but before Iruka-sensei could finish, Sakura decided to shout out a question before the whole class.

“Wait Iruka-sensei! Why is Naruto-baka here? I thought he failed?” she asked with a smug look cast back at Naruto.

Iruka huffed out in anger at being interrupted, while Naruto only rolled his eyes. He simply pointed at the headband around his bicep, the Leaf symbol reflecting off the metal. 

“Sakura, please do not interrupt me or anyone again. Your new sensei may not find that at all acceptable and could punish you as he sees fit. As for your question, the reason Naruto passed is an A-class secret that I’m not allowed to tell you. Maybe one day Naruto might tell you, but for now, all you need to know is that Naruto passed with Hokage-Sama’s blessing.”

Sakura turned red in anger, a few snickers could be heard around the room at her misfortune. Naruto just tuned them out, and what sounded like the beginnings of the teams being called out. Looking down, Naruto could see Sasuke staring up at him with what looked like a look that meant he couldn’t figure Naruto out. Naruto just placed his head in his hand and looked back down at the Uchiha with a raised eyebrow. Sasuke scowled and turned around to look back at Iruka. 

Naruto bit his lip and sighed. The Uchiha could be super annoying, with his constant need to show up everyone and ugly scowls. But when he wasn’t brooding, Naruto could admit he was kind of cute. He was probably the person who could rival him the closest here in power too. He didn’t like any man who couldn’t at least come close to beat him. 

Naruto focuses back in when he hears the next team name.

“Ok, Team 7 will consist of Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Naruto Uzumaki. Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake.”

A loud shout can be heard from Sakura about being on the same team as Sasuke. Naruto sighed but accepted it. He could deal with the Uchiha, and he didn’t know much about Kakashi except he was ex-ANBU, but he wasn’t excited for Sakura. She would probably be the most troublesome. Hehe, he sounds like Shikamaru.

The other teams are called. Team 8 with Hinata, Shino, and Kiba with Kurenai as their sensei. Team 9 is already in rotation. Team 10 is Shikamaru, Ino, and Choji with Asuma as their sensei.

With the teams done, Iruka-sensei wishes them luck before leaving the classroom. Slowly all the teams leave with their new sensei and teams, with only Team 7 left in the room. 

It looks like their new sensei likes to be late. Naruto just stretched to make himself more comfortable before deciding maybe he should just take out his new book. It looks like they will be waiting for a while. Pushing down on one of his seals on his arm, he activates his storage seal and out appears the book he’s currently rereading. It’s The Advanced Sealing Arts of Weapons. He’s pretty good at most weapon seals, but some larger weapons he still has trouble fitting all the way into his storage seals. Leaning back in his chair, he settles in to read for a while for their late sensei. 

He gets a couple of pages in before he hears Sakura scream his name right next to him. Not putting down the book, but moving it slightly to the right to see her, he looks at her in question. 

“Naruto, what are you doing with a book like that? Actually I didn’t even know you could read?” she screeches out. Naruto can see her hands are clenched in anger. Welp, it looks like one of his teammates already doesn’t like him.

Naruto looks at the cover of the book before looking back at her. “Oh, this? I’ve already read this before a few years ago, but I’m still having trouble with some of the techniques, so I’m refreshing my memory. Why? Are you interested in the art of sealing too?”

She huffs before storming down a row to sit next to her Sasuke. Sasuke is staring back up at him again, looking like he wants to ask something, before deciding no, and turning around to face the front, ignoring Sakura. Naruto just smirks before turning back to his book. 

He can hear Sakura complaining about how late their new sensei is to an unresponsive Uchiha. Naruto just tunes her out and continues reading. A few hours later, right as he realizes a mistake that might be the cause of why his seals aren’t working for larger weapons, does the door open. 

Ignoring Sakura’s yell of their sensei being late, Naruto takes in the appearance of Kakashi as it seems Kakashi is doing the same to them. The Jounin is tall, slim, but Naruto can tell he is lean with powerful muscles. He is dressed in the normal Jounin uniform, but he has a mask covering the lower half of his face. His leaf headband covering his left eye, and gravity-defying grey hair. He is hot, that’s all that Naruto can say. Hopefully, he will be a good teacher too.

“Hm, my first impression of you guys is that you are interesting. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes.” With that, the Jounin disappears in a swirl of leaves. 

Naruto quietly closes his book, remembering where he left off, before placing it back in his seal. He watches his teammates leave through the classroom door, to probably take the stairs. Naruto can travel the same way Kakashi did, but he doesn’t want to give that away yet. So he simply exits through the window and uses Chakra to scale the side of the building. Luckily this side of the school is covered in shade, so he doesn’t have to worry about the bright sun. 

He hops over the railing and lands on the roof next to the Jounin. He sees Kakashi look up at him in surprise before it’s masked with a face of indifference. Naruto simply sits down with his hands back and closes his eyes, waiting for his teammates.

Finally, they come through the door, Sakura trailing behind an annoyed-looking Sasuke. Naruto cracks one blue eye open, seeing the shocked look on their faces as well that he made it here before them. Naruto bites his lips and looks back at their sensei, who seems to be staring at him. Well, this certainly will be interesting, thinks Naruto. 

~~

Kakashi took his time walking towards the classroom that held his new students. His usual few hours of lateness probably didn’t set a good impression of him, but he didn’t care. Well, he honestly didn’t know what to expect. He of course had been briefed on his team and was a little apprehensive. His mentor's son, Naruto Uzumaki, was supposed to be on the team. The loud, prankster who was dead-last of the class. Also, the last surviving Uchiha, who was supposed to be a genius, which Kakashi had doubts about.

Walking through the door, he was surprised at what awaited him. The pink-haired girl yelled at him for being late, which he ignored. He could see Sasuke Uchiha glaring at him from his seat. But what captured his attention was the blond-haired boy sitting one row up from his teammates. 

From here he could see those piercing blue eyes looking at him, wide and breathtaking. He wasn’t wearing orange like his profile said, and was reading a book that seemed to be about sealing. He was shocked, but he honestly didn’t know what to expect. 

Going for indifference, Kakashi said, “Hm, my first impression of you guys is that you are interesting. Meet me on the roof in 5 minutes.” And with that, he disappeared to reappear back on the roof. His mind was still on the blond boy, who didn’t shout at him for being late or play a prank on him. Maybe he was different from what the profile said? 

Right before he could take out his book, he was shocked to see a tuft of soft-looking blonde locks pop over the side of the railing, a slim body following right over. He couldn’t help the shock that graced his face before he masked it. It seems the boy had climbed the side of the building with either natural grace or chakra instead of the stairs. Either way, it was quite impressive. He watches as the boy sits down in front of him and leans back, eyes closed as they wait for their other teammates. 

Kakashi takes the boy in. He’s wearing black pants that seem loose around the calves but tied with tape near his ankles. They are tight around his thighs and ass though. He’s wearing a black, slightly see-through mesh shirt that is short-sleeved, which slightly reveals his toned stomach and pink nipples. His shinobi headband is tied on the upper bicep of his left arm, as both his lower arms are covered in seal tattoos. Kakashi wasn’t informed that Naruto knew seals, let alone that he was proficient enough to have them as tattoos this early in his life. He wondered how many people even knew he could perform sealing, and wondered how good the boy was? 

Just then the door to the roof opened, which out came an annoyed-looking Uchiha and a talkative pink-haired kunoichi. He watches as they make their way over, Naruto cracking an eye open to watch as well. Straight white teeth as biting the lower lip of plump, pink lips, as the bluest eyes ever turn back to look at Kakashi. He can feel a slight blush coming on, luckily covered by his handy mask, but that look should be illegal. 

Once everyone is seated, Naruto on the left, Sasuke in the middle, Sakura on the right, with Kakashi in front of them, Kakashi states, “Ok, time to introduce ourselves. Likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams. You first pinky.”

The pink-haired girl blushes at being called out before speaking, “Why don’t you go first sensei, so we know better what to say.”

Kakashi doesn’t really want to speak and eternally rolls his eyes, but with a perfected eye smile, he says, “Well I like some things, and dislike others. My hobbies . . . aren’t any of your concern. As for my dreams, well . . .” and with that, he trails off. 

The pinkette looks affronted by his noninformative description. He quickly looks at Naruto, who seems to be looking at him slightly amused.

The pinky huffs before smiling. “Well, my name is Sakura Haruno and what I like is,” looks over towards Sasuke and blushes. “I don’t like Ino-pig and Naruto,” she says while looking over at Naruto with hatred. That makes Kakashi frown. “My hobbies include…” she blushes once again with a giggle. “And my dreams, well” another giggle and blush. 

Wow, that was almost worse than his. She told nothing but her name and that she hates someone named Ino and Naruto. The fact that she said that makes something in Kakashi stir in anger. Hopefully, he can get them to work as a team and change that. He won’t have anyone hate anyone on their team. Also, it was evident that she is obsessed with the Uchiha, which could cause some major problems, especially if the Uchiha didn’t want anything to do with her. He will have to see how this plays out.

“Hm ok Pinkie, you’re next Mr. Glare,” Kakashi says to the broody Uchiha. He really wants to know what Naruto will say, but he doesn’t want to seem too eager. 

The black-haired boy does exactly as his nickname and glares at Kakashi before he starts his response. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things, and I don't particularly like anything. What I have is not a dream, because I will make it a reality. I'm going to restore my clan and kill a certain someone." He finishes off by glaring at something invisible to his left. 

Well, his answer is actually more concerning than what Sakura had to say. He knew that he was ordered to have Team 7 to help the Uchiha with his Sharingan once it awakened but to also watch him in case he showed any disturbing thoughts like becoming a rogue ninja. It seemed his thoughts were dark, and revenge could be a terrible thing. Kakashi would need to really push teamwork and connection. Kakashi glances at Naruto and sees him looking at the Uchiha with concern and something like curiosity. 

“Well ok, you’re up next,” Kakashi says while pointing at Naruto. He was excited to hear this since it seems like the blonde was nothing like his file said. 

Naruto looks at him right in his one eye with his bright blue ones. “Well, my name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like Fūinjutsu, training, my plants, and people who judge based on nothing. I dislike bullies, idiots, and the sun. My hobbies include training, creating new seals, reading, and tending to my plants. My dream is to become a Fūinjutsu master and to be recognized as a powerful ninja for Konoha.” With that, Naruto leans back again and waits for a response.

Kakashi was shocked, as that was not what he was expecting. He knew the boy worked with seals based on the marks on his arm, but he didn’t know he wanted to be a Fūinjutsu master. He also loves his plants and reading, and his dislikes are very understandable. He was half expecting him to scream his dream of becoming Hokage, which was actually in the file. But he said it calmly, and his voice was soft and sweet. 

Sakura decided to speak next, “What the heck Naruto? What happened to wanting to become the Hokage? As a matter of fact, why are you acting so different? You can’t just try to become cool, you’ll never be like Sasuke-Kun.” 

Kakashi wanted to growl at her. She was increasingly getting on his nerves. He didn’t know why, but hearing any hatred against the blonde was making his blood boil. He knew Naruto faced stuff like this every day from the villagers, but he couldn’t do anything since he was ordered not to. But now that he was hearing it in person, and by one of his subordinates, he didn’t like it at all. 

Before he could reprimand Sakura, Naruto decided to answer her. “You’re right Sakura. But I’m not trying to act cool, I’ve just decided to finally be myself. As for Hokage, well, that was just to appease certain people. I don’t really have the desire to rule, I would much rather follow and take orders.” 

Kakashi watches as Naruto doesn’t break eye contact with her while answering. But thinking about his answer, he must mean the council, he could understand since they were terrible people. They took and hurt and killed people. Nobody could do anything since they were elders and the most powerful people politically after the Hokage. Even then, the Hokage barely had any power against the top three leaders of the council. They probably wanted Naruto dead, or as a weapon, and for that Kakashi understood his desire to hide himself. Especially if he was powerful and good at seals. 

And Kakashi doesn’t want to think about the following order's answer. 

Sakura got red with anger, while Kakashi watched Sasuke glance at Naruto with curiosity before masking it with indifference. It looked like Sakura was about to respond again, but Kakashi decided to stop her.

“Well, now that introductions are over. It’s time I tell you about your final test to see if you can become Genin.”

“Wait! I thought we were already Genin?” Sakura shouted. 

Kakashi rolled his eyes, along with it seemed like Naruto who did the same. Sasuke just continued to sit there brooding. That almost makes him roll his eyes again.

“No, you passed the academy test. But you need to pass my test in order for you to become real Genin and shinobi. Meet me tomorrow at training grounds 7 at 5 a.m., and also you shouldn’t eat anything, you’ll throw up.”

With that, he gives a wave and disappears in a swish of leaves. Only to appear on a roof a little aways so he could still see and hear them, but they couldn’t see or sense him.

“Dobe, I will pass this test tomorrow and you will not get in my way,” Sasuke says. Sakura nods her head in agreement. 

Naruto though, just smiles, stretches his arms up so that his shirt shows off his lean stomach, before gracefully standing up. Kakashi can’t help but take in how good he looks in those tight pants and mesh shirts. So much better than the orange he had occasionally seen him in before. 

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry about that Sasuke, I plan on passing the test as well, so maybe we should just work together, hm?” 

Sasuke huffs before looking away. “You wish dobe, you can’t beat me.”  
Kakashi watches as Naruto chuckles softly before walking over towards Sasuke. His walk was graceful and quiet, like a shinobi. Kakashi sucked in a breath as Naruto gently reached a hand out towards Sasuke’s chin to turn his head towards his own. Sasuke’s eyes seemed shocked at the action. 

“You don’t need to beat me, I’m not trying to defeat you. I’m saying working together so that we all pass. We are a team now right? I think we should try to get along with each other, we all will be working closely from now on anyways,” Naruto says, almost in a whisper so that Kakashi had to really strain his ears. 

Kakashi could clearly see the shock and something else flash in his eyes as he looked down at Naruto, who still held his chin in his hands. He then forcefully moved his head to look away with a “hm”. 

Naruto releases his chin, glancing at Sakura who was looking at them with anger and confusion. Naruto then says, “Well, think about what I said. I feel like it will be the best way for us to pass, but I’ll see you both tomorrow.” With a small wave with long, thin fingers, Kakashi watches as he quickly jumps off the roof and disappears into the streets. Kakashi wants to follow him, but he waits to see what Sakura and Sasuke will do. It turns out Sasuke turns without a word to jump off as well and goes in the opposite direction, towards the Uchiha mansion. Sakura huffs before turning to go through the door, not jumping on the roofs or anything. 

Kakashi sighs to himself and focuses his eyes back on the book in front of him, his mind elsewhere though. He wonders if the three will pass tomorrow. Each one was so different, and he hopes they can work well together. The fangirl, the avenger, and the surprising ninja. Naruto. He was the most shocking. He was completely different from his file. He seemed smart and cool and sweet and just different. Not that much different from Kakashi’s sensei. Naruto even brought up teamwork all on his own, which is the point of the test tomorrow. He knew before he even heard what the test would be, which suggests he is willing to work with this new team and give them a try.

But Naruto was also shockingly beautiful. And graceful. And sensual. Kakashi couldn’t stop looking at his beautiful body and bright blue eyes. They captured him and kept him locked into their gaze. 

Kakashi knew he was in trouble. And from Sasuke’s reaction when Naruto touched him before leaving, he was too. He guesses they’ll just have to see what surprises Naruto brings next tomorrow at his test. Kakashi couldn’t wait for tomorrow.


	2. Fighting Frozen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter two! I'm so glad you guys like the story so far! I'm going to try and update as much as I can. I do go back to school soon, so I don't know how much time I have but hopefully, a lot since almost all of it will be online. Ugh. Well, I hope you guys like this new chapter!

With a stretch, Naruto sat up from his bed and glanced at the clock. It was at 8 AM, which was three hours after Kakashi-sensei told them to meet. Naruto figured based on how late he was yesterday to meet his team, he was going to be late this morning as well.

Naruto slid out of bed and onto the cold floor. He decided he has enough time to take a shower and eat before meeting up with them. It was already 8, but he figured he would be fine if he showed up at 9. He also wouldn’t be skipping breakfast, as that was a very stupid idea. Kakashi didn’t order them to, and breakfast is very important in giving energy for the whole day. He bet his other teammates are at the meeting area and have been there for a few hours now.

Taking off his tight gray sleeping shorts and his black tank top, Naruto gets in the shower. The hot water doesn’t last long, one of the many things he hates about his apartment. He loves hot showers and taking baths, but it’s hard when you only can have so much hot water. He scrubs himself down and washes his blonde hair. It’s shorter than he would like, as he prefers it about shoulder length. Well, he guesses now that he doesn’t have to hide he can grow it out. 

After finishing he gets out and gets dressed in his regular outfit. Well, regular as in not orange. It’s black pants that seem loose around the calves but tied with tape near his ankles. They are tight around his thighs and ass though. He wears a navy, slightly see-through mesh shirt that is short-sleeved, which slightly reveals his chest. His headband goes around his arm, as he doesn’t like having anything on his head. It gets sweaty and it could mess up his skin. He wears regular shinobi sandals, black, as those are the most comfortable for training. 

Walking out of the bathroom, it looks like a bright, sunny day through the window. He’ll have to remember to check to see if his sunglasses are in his pouch and his umbrella is still sealed and not somewhere else. It is perfect for his plants in his balcony and in the window though. Glancing at the clock, he has enough time to heat up some miso soup and have eggs before he should really leave. Taking out the necessary ingredients, he’s really glad he taught himself how to cook. He doesn’t know where he would be if he hadn’t started eating better. 

Finally, after finishing off his breakfast, he makes sure to pack plenty of weapons and seals. He doesn’t know what type of test his new sensei will give, but better to be prepared for anything. Naruto has a feeling that it will involve teamwork, as that is the most important feature in a Genin team, but he doesn’t know the exact way Kakashi-sensei will give it. Hopefully, Sasuke and Sakura will listen to his advice and work with him today. 

Before leaving, he places a few granola bars in one of his seals on his arm and checks the other to make sure they are still fully stocked with weapons and supplies before leaving. 

He was right, it is a sunny day. Naruto takes a pair of black sunglasses out of his pouch before putting them on. He then pushes a little chakra into one of his seals, about midway on his right arm, and out pops a black umbrella. Opening it he starts his way towards the meeting area. 

He ignores the stares and whispers around him, use to the treatment from the villagers. He honestly couldn’t care about them at all. They were beneath him, in both power and how they acted.

He spots Sasuke and Sakura sitting down by a bridge that’s right next to training ground 7. It’s a little after 9, and he’s rather impressed with himself for guessing their new sensei so well. Sasuke has his eyes closed, probably trying to tune out the chatter from Sakura. It makes a small smirk appear on his lips. Poor little Uchiha. 

The chatter stops as he reaches them both. Sakura turns towards him once she notices him, making Sasuke open his eyes. Another smirk pulls at Naruto’s lips as he notices the shock and confusion in both their eyes upon spotting him. He ignores both of them and hopes upon the railing on the bridge. He manages to hold his umbrella in the crook of his right arm, summoning one of his books to read in his left. He’s maybe 3 words in before he hears Sakura shout some nonsense that he doesn’t understand. 

Naruto looks up and looks down towards his two teammates from his perch on the railing. He can’t help but notice Sakura’s outfit. The dress is cute but totally impractical for a shinobi. 

“Naruto! You are late! And why do you have an umbrella?” Sakura screeches, fuming next to him. 

Naruto just shrugs but internally winces from her loud voice. “So? Do you see Kakashi-sensei here yet? As for the umbrella, well I already told you, I’m not a big fan of the sun. My eyes are sensitive.” 

She reels back in shock before looking around quickly. “Well, no I don’t see him here yet, but that’s no excuse. Sasuke-kun and I have been here for hours waiting like you were supposed to too.”

Naruto chuckles before looking over towards the black-haired boy, who’s just looking like he could be anywhere else but here. Naruto figures he must be tired and hungry since he probably followed Kakashi-sensei’s recommendation. 

“Is that how you feel too, Sasuke?” Naruto asks, curious of his opinion.

The Uchiha just huffs before looking away. But Naruto can both hear his stomach growl and his eyes drift back towards Naruto’s arms and the seals. He’s probably too prideful to ask about them, but that’s ok, Naruto is willing to share a little more about them to him now that they are teammates. Maybe it will open him up a little. 

“Are you curious about my seals?” he directs towards Sasuke. The boy whips around towards him, almost shocked as if being caught looking, before giving a little nod. 

Naruto chuckled before pointing to one of his seals. What better way to explain then to demonstrate. “Ririsu,” he said while pushing chakra into a half-moon shaped seal, about near his elbow on his left arm. It was his food storage seal that he kept his rations and anything else he needed just in case. He still has a little trouble with keeping frozen foods frozen for a while, but he is tweaking his seal to make it work better. 

A quick, small flash and two granola bars pop out into his hand. He sees Sasuke’s eyes widen further.

“These are some of my permanent seals. I’ve been working with seals for years and these ones on my arm let me store many things instead of having to carry around heavy backpacks and bulky paper seals.”

“Teach me,” Sasuke immediately demands, still looking all over Naruto’s arms and at his seals, occasionally at the granola bar in his arm. 

Naruto giggles, Sasuke was kind of rude, but it is slightly endearing. He knows the Uchiha just wants to be the best, and that his seals have stunned Sasuke. 

“Here, you can have one of these,” he says while handing him one of the bars. The Uchiha takes it apprehensively. “Here, you can have the other one Sakura.” 

The pink-haired girl turns red in anger. “Kakashi-sensei said to not eat anything. And besides, I would never eat anything from you baka!”

Naruto shakes his head. “No, Kakashi-sensei suggested we don’t eat. He didn’t order us or anything. If we want to pass this test, we will need to have energy.” He offers the bar toward her again, but she just turns around ignoring him. 

He focuses his attention back on Sasuke again, who mumbles a small thanks before opening the granola bar. Naruto smiles and puts the other one down next to him instead of resealing it. Maybe Sakura would change her mind, or Sasuke might want another. 

“Well, Sasuke, I could teach you some basics and how to start. But it will take a while before you are at my level or reach the point where you can have seals on your body. I’ve been work and studying with them for years. Besides, I’ve got a natural affinity with them,” he says to the Uchiha. Sasuke is leaning against the bridge next to where Naruto is sitting, under the umbrella as well. He is munching on the granola bar. 

“Hm, whatever. I know a little, but I still bet I would easily be able to do it. What do you mean you have an affinity for sealing?” Sasuke asks, not even looking up towards Naruto’s face, but still studying the seals.

Naruto shrugs. “Well, I’m an Uzumaki. We are known for sealing ability. I’ve been able to pick up and work with seals pretty easily. It still takes a lot of studying, but I’m in the stage of being able to create and modify seals now.” 

Sasuke finishes the last of the granola bar and points towards one of the seals near Naruto’s left wrist. “What does this one hold? I can’t read it very well.”

Pointing towards it, Naruto explains, “This one was the first seal tattoo that I got. It holds basic kunai and shuriken. See right here? That’s where it says that on the seal.” He points towards one side of the seal, which stands for kunai and shuriken. 

Sasuke nods once before pointing towards another one of Naruto’s seals. That goes on for the next hour while they wait for Kakashi. Not once does Sakura come over to join them, but Naruto can see her throwing him jealous and angry looks. Probably because he is taking up her Sasuke-kun’s attention. Sasuke ends up eating the second granola bar while they talk. More like Sasuke asking questions while Naruto explains. He doesn’t mind though, he’s just glad Sasuke isn’t ignoring him or pushing him away. Sasuke doesn’t probably even realize that his hand is resting on Naruto’s thigh as he leans forward to get a better look at the seals. Naruto commented that he was surprised Sasuke was this interested. All Sasuke responded with was that they were useful and could be used in fighting, and that’s the only reason. Naruto just chuckles and continues showing him.

Finally, Kakashi appears with a puff of smoke and a wave. “Yo.”

Sakura jumps up and turns towards the sensei with an accusatory finger. “You’re late!”

Kakashi shrugs while putting his hands in his pockets. “Well you see, there was this cat. A black cat, so I had to take the long way.” Naruto just keeps quiet and doesn’t point out that Kakashi Shunshined here.

Naruto watches as Kakashi-sensei takes in his and Sasuke’s closeness, who doesn’t seem to want to move back, not that Naruto minds. He also watches in amusement as his eyes rove over Naruto’s umbrella and glasses. 

“Um, Naruto, why do you have glasses and an umbrella?” Kakashi asks. 

“I’m not a big fan of the sun and prefer to stay out of it unless I’m training. As for the glasses, my eyes are really sensitive. Not only are they blue, so naturally they are most sensitive, but also because of another condition I don’t wish to share at this moment.” Naruto hopes their sensei gets the clue that he was talking about the Kyuubi. Having a powerful demon fox inside him gave him all sorts of advantages and powers, but one of those is his senses increasing. Which can suck when in bright sunlight. 

“Hm, well, time for your test to see if you are worthy of becoming Genin and staying on Team 7. Let’s head over towards the training field so we can begin.” Naruto hops down and they all start to walk over towards the middle of the field. 

Kakashi pauses and then takes out two small bells and two bento boxes. He puts the boxes down on a log before clipping the bells by his waist. “You will have till noon to get these bells from me. Whoever doesn’t get a bell will be tied up and not allowed to have lunch.”

“B-but there’s only two bells Kakashi-sensei and there’s three of us!” Sakura points out.

Kakashi hums, looking amused. “You are right. The one who doesn’t get a bell will be tied up and denied lunch. Also, they will return to the Academy and have to repeat until the next Genin graduation cycle.”

“What?” Sakura shouts and Sasuke growls out. Naruto just hums in thought before resealing his umbrella. 

He knows that there can’t be Genin teams without three Genin and a sensei, it is not done for strategic and safety purposes. Always three, that’s what Jiji taught him. So he was right then, this is a teamwork challenge. Hopefully, after this morning Sasuke would be more willing to work with him. The only issue might be getting Sakura to work with him. Maybe if he can get Sasuke first, Sakura would follow her crush. 

“Yep, so come at me with the intent to kill,” Kakashi says before also taking out a clock and placing it down by the food. “You have until noon and the first two people who get the bell wins. Ready…” They all tense, not expecting it to begin that soon. “Begin.”

Both Sasuke and Sakura immediately disappear into the woods, while Naruto throws a small, almost invisible seal down right next to Kakashi’s feet, which he steps on while turning to look towards Naruto who is still standing there. Naruto smiles, satisfied that he would now be able to track and see which Kakashi was the real one in case he made clones. Also, if Naruto really wanted to, he can make the seal make Kakashi freeze in place and he would be able to get the bells. But that would spoil all the fun and the whole point of the test. He would not reveal that yet and go find Sasuke first. 

Naruto watches as Kakashi looks at in confusion and suspicion since he hasn’t run away yet. Naruto bites on his lip, he loves when people underestimate him. 

With that, he flashes away towards the direction Sasuke went. Time to pass this test.

~~

Kakashi takes out his precious book after Naruto disappears from his eyesight. He is honestly surprised Naruto hadn’t moved to the trees like the other two once he had said begin. Well, to be honest, he couldn’t predict this new Naruto. 

First yesterday with his speech and outfit. Completely different than what his file had said. Which wasn’t a bad thing, completely the opposite actually. This new Naruto seemed like he was a very capable Shinobi, at least heading in the right direction. From the looks of the seals on his arms, he was actually quite advanced for his age. He must have hidden a lot to be able to keep this secret from the Council. Kakashi is quite impressed. 

Not only that but this morning when he first arrived at the bridge. He had shown up a few minutes before he had revealed himself so that he could watch his charges. It had honestly shocked him. No yelling or fighting between them. Well, besides Sakura facing away, looking upon the two boys in jealousy. As Naruto and Sasuke seemed quite cozy together while Naruto showed Sasuke his seals on his arms. Kakashi was glad they seemed to be getting along and not fighting as he expected. But when he had first seen how close they were together, it made something in his chest constrict. He refused to think about what it meant.

He almost couldn’t keep the shock off his face when he saw the sunglasses and umbrella with Naruto as well. He honestly couldn’t say he’s ever seen a Shinobi with an umbrella that wasn’t used for some Jutsu. A Shinobi that hates the sun? Nor had he seen someone wear sunglasses, not civilians if it didn’t have anything to do with their clan. He knows the other condition Naruto was talking about was the Kyuubi, but he was surprised that Naruto even brought it up. Although, it weirdly suited Naruto, the cute black, laced on the edges umbrella. And the black, slightly large oval sunglasses. The only thing is they cover Naruto’s brilliant blue eyes, and now Kakashi can’t tell what he’s thinking when the expressive eyes are hidden. 

Where are his little Genin anyways? Naruto had disappeared at least 30 minutes ago, and no one had tried to attack him yet. Maybe he should start sending out clones to take them out, it would speed this up so the task can finally end. He just hopes that maybe they will get the meaning of the bell test. It seems like Naruto slightly understood yesterday after he left, so maybe they will work together and pass. Kakashi had never passed a team before, and he honestly couldn’t say why he was slightly hoping this team understood the teamwork meaning. It had nothing to do with getting to know Naruto more. 

He is interrupted from his thoughts when he hears Sasuke shout out “Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu” from behind him. Kakashi doesn’t even look up as he sidesteps the incoming fireball. Right as he steps to his left, he has to lean sideways to avoid a couple of shurikens thrown by the looks of Sakura. Hm? Maybe they are all working together. But where’s Naruto? 

Suddenly another large Fireball comes at him from Sasuke, which he was easily prepared to sidestep again. But this time, however, the fireball changes directions towards where he moved. There’s no way Sasuke can change the direction of his fire style yet, so it must have been something else. He manages to change places with a log at the last minute before the fireball hits him. 

He can see that right by Sasuke is Naruto, holding some kind of seal in one hand that is touching Sasuke and another pointed in the direction that Kakashi just was. It must be some kind of attraction seal. Or maybe a wind seal? Kakashi can’t tell from this distance. 

He hears Sasuke yell out damn it, he probably thought their plan would work. As if, but it was a good plan. Kakashi was honestly surprised by Naruto’s seals and how far he seems to have come on them. 

He watches as Naruto pats Sasuke’s arm and tells him it’s fine and that it’s on to Plan B. Both Sasuke and Sakura nod once in agreement, though it looks like to Kakashi that Sakura still looks reluctant to listen to Naruto. 

Plan B turns out is them repeatedly attacking Kakashi without stop, well once they had found him at the edge of the treeline. They surprisingly worked well together, all three of them. They all needed a lot of work, but overall Kakashi was thoroughly impressed. He had even almost been caught in Naruto’s seal traps that were hidden in the trees and on the ground. If he wasn’t a jounin, he would have accidentally stepped on one now. And who knows what they would have done to him. 

Finally, noon hits, and they still hadn’t gotten the bell. They are all breathing heavily, sweat covering their bodies. Kakashi just watches them in secret amusement. 

“Well, it looks like non of you passed. But I’m going to have to send one of you back to the Academy, and since Sasuke and Sakura attacked me first, I’m sorry Naruto, but I’m going to have to tie you up to the post.”

Pulling out the rope, he watches as Naruto just shrugs and goes to sit by the post. Kakashi raises an eyebrow, he thought there would be more of a commotion and resistance. Sasuke looked at them with apprehension and a little anger from what Kakashi could tell. Sakura seems frustrated but happy. 

Finished with the knots, Kakashi stands back up and looks at Naruto tied up. The ropes digging into his arms, but not too tightly as to really hurt him. 

Kakashi watches in shock though when Naruto seemed to sigh and relax back into the post. “It’s ok Kakashi-sensei, I don’t mind being tied up.” The sunglasses have slipped down on the bridge of his nose so Kakashi can see those blue eyes stare him down as Naruto made that confession. They seemed to bore into him while Naruto leaned his head back a little as well, so his slim neck was showed off. Kakashi took a gulp and willed his eyes to look away from the seductive sight that was Naruto right now. 

“Ah um, ok, well Sakura and Sasuke, you get lunch that I packed for you guys. I’m sure you are starving at this point. Naruto, you don’t get any, unfortunately.” He hands Sasuke and Sakura the bento boxes. “I need to go get something real quick, but I’ll be back soon. Remember, do not feed any to Naruto, as he isn’t allowed any since he failed. Do not feed him, or else. Understood?”

With that Kakashi disappears into a nearby tree to watch what they did, making sure to mask his presence. He wonders what they will do. They worked well as a team, but here is the final test to see if they can work as teammates on Team 7.

Kakashi watches as Sasuke says, “Here, Naruto, have some of my bento.” A chopstick of rice was lifted out of the box and put in front of Naruto’s mouth. 

“You don’t need to do that Sasuke, I don’t want to get you in trouble,” Naruto says, turning his head to face Sasuke instead of the food in front of him.

Sasuke shook his head, “No, you shared with me this morning. It’s the least I could do. Besides, he’s gone right now and Kakashi-sensei will never know.”

Naruto seems to smile softly at Sasuke before nodding. “Ok thank you.” He leans forward and his pink lips and white teeth wrap around the food before he leans back chewing. Kakashi watches as Sasuke can’t take his eyes away from the sight. Kakashi can’t blame him, neither can he. 

Without looking away from Naruto’s face, Sasuke demands, “Sakura, you feed him some now.”

Sakura seems to be watching them with something like confusion and fury. She huffs though, not wanting to go against her crush, and taking out a piece of meat and holding it out. Naruto turns towards her and eats the piece of meat offered. “Thank you, Sakura.”

It went on for a few more minutes of Sasuke and Sakura eating and giving food to Naruto. They have shared, despite Kakashi’s warning. And they had worked well together as well when fighting him. It seems like Kakashi has a new team. Ok, now Kakashi has decided he can’t keep watching Naruto eat, it shouldn’t be this sinful. What is wrong with him?

Kakashi jumps to the ground and releases his chakra, making sure it’s releasing killer intent. He watches the moment the three seem to notice him. Sasuke looks a little frightened but otherwise indifferent. Sakura looks scared. Naruto seems amused. 

“What did I say? You all…” he approaches them slowly, making sure to seem as scary as possible. 

“Pass!” He shouts finally. 

He watches in satisfaction as Sakura screams, “What?!” Sasuke looks like he wants to murder Kakashi. Naruto just looks up to him without saying anything, an eyebrow raised but otherwise unchanged. It’s almost as if he wasn’t expecting anything different. 

“But, we didn’t get the bells. You said we wouldn’t pass if we didn’t get the bells?” Sakura asks. 

Kakashi nods. “True, you might not have gotten the bells but that wasn’t the point of the test. It was to see if you could work as a team, which you guys did. You decided to feed Naruto even when I said not to. You also worked well together when fighting me, which shows you can work well as a team.”

Sasuke still looks angry but not less likely to murder him. Sakura looks still in shock, which is quite funny. Naruto though, just gives a single nod and looks satisfied. Hm, maybe he did already expect that this was about teamwork. Interesting. 

“Remember, in the ninja world, those who break the rules are scum. But those who abandon their friends are worse than scum,” Kakashi says, imparting the words his dear teammate once said to him. 

They all look at him with consideration and determination at his words. Satisfied that they understand, Kakashi takes his bento box and sits down. “Great, now that you pass, our first mission will be tomorrow at 9 AM. Meet here. For now, let’s eat, and then we’ll be done for the day.”

They all then eat together, Naruto still tied up and being fed bites from Sakura and Sasuke. It seems Sasuke can’t keep his eyes away from Naruto as he feeds him bites. Kakashi is no better, watching those pink lips wrap around the chopsticks. Kakashi even offers Naruto a few bites, watching as those blue eyes peer up at him in thanks. God, what is wrong with him?

Finally finished with the meal, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Sakura stand up and decide it’s time to leave. Kakashi knows Naruto is still tied up, and he doesn’t plan to leave him there for long, but he is curious if Naruto can get out by himself. 

He’s maybe a few steps away before he feels himself freeze, literally. He can’t move or lift any up his feet. What the hell?

“Kakashi-sensei, aren’t you forgetting something?” he hears Naruto call from behind him. Kakashi sees Sasuke and Sakura stop beside him and looks at him in confusion, before looking back at Naruto, almost as if they forgot Naruto was tied up. Kakashi doesn’t give anything away that he can’t move a muscle for whatever reason.

“I’ll let you go, and you come let me out. Ok?” he hears Naruto say again. What? Naruto somehow made him freeze like this. It must have been one of his seals, but when did Naruto attach it to Kakashi without him noticing?

He feels himself unfreeze and he spins around towards Naruto without giving anything away to the other two. He can sense their confusion though. Kakashi walks back towards an amused looking Naruto, who looks way too good tied up. 

He leans down next to Naruto and takes out a kunai, cutting through the ropes on the side. When the last one snaps free, he watches as Naruto leans forward so the side of his face is next to Kakashi’s, his mouth near his ear.

“Bottom right foot. Oh, and next time, don’t try to leave with me tied up. It’s not very good adequate without proper planning, ok?” Naruto whispers. Kakashi can’t help the involuntary shiver that runs through his body. 

And with that, Naruto gracefully pushes himself up and starts walking towards where his other two teammates are still standing, looking at them in confusion. Kakashi takes a deep breath before he stands up slowly, watching as Naruto says goodbye to his other teammates before disappearing. He stands still as the other two head off back towards town, Sasuke ignoring Sakura. 

Kakashi clenches his fists. Slowly he raises his right foot and spots a small seal attached to him. He peels it off and can see that it must be Naruto’s. He can make out that it tracks and freezes, but it’s modified from the usual seal that is like this. When the fuck did Naruto get this on him?

Another thought makes Kakashi freeze again, but not from the seal. Naruto probably could have gotten the bells from him easily, especially if he had somehow got this seal on him before the test started. 

Kakashi can feel a growl building up in his throat. Who the hell was this Naruto? And why does he make Kakashi’s heart speed up so much? He’s glad they passed because now, he can hopefully find out more about this amazing creature.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, I can't decide what type of POV I want with this story. All Naruto? Alternative Kakashi, Sasuke, and Naruto? Let me know what you guys think. Thanks for reading and for the kudos!
> 
> Come speak with me on my Twitter: @cosmicworry14


	3. Naruto, the Cat Whisperer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! The new chapter is up! I'm trying to kind of follow along to the actual Canon while changing how it's done because of this new Naruto. So hopefully you guys like how this chapter turned out!

It has been over two weeks since the test that Kakashi had given them, and every day has been filled with mind-numbing D-ranks. Not that Naruto minds, he can deal with painting fences and babysitting. He loves the missions where they get to garden and work with plants. They are his favorite pastime, so he doesn’t mind. He gets to wear his sunglasses and have his umbrella, but if he’s in the shade then it’s ideal. Actually, now that he thinks about it, a majority of their missions have been in the garden. He wonders if Kakashi is purposefully choosing them for Naruto. Probably not, it’s just a coincidence. 

Overall, their team has worked well together. Naruto and Sakura still aren’t getting along well, but Naruto has no idea what he’s doing wrong. He tries to be nice to her, but he has a feeling it’s out of his hands. Given that when they are all together, a majority of Sasuke’s attention is with Naruto. The two have hit it off nicely. Occasionally they still bicker, but Naruto can definitely tell it’s all fun. Sasuke seems to have opened up more, well just with Naruto, but still. They talk about jutsus and strategies and seals. Sasuke seems to trust Naruto a little more, which makes Naruto feel warm inside. 

Only Sasuke sort of gets all broody and angry when Kakashi starts to focus his attention on Naruto. Maybe he’s jealous he’s not getting all the attention and learning all these new jutsus? Naruto has noticed that Kakashi has taken a notice to his seals as well, asking a lot of questions and how much he knows. Naruto likes talking with Kakashi and learning from him as well, even if it’s not much that he doesn’t already know. The only weird thing is Kakashi-sensei sort of gets hyper-focused on Naruto’s face when Naruto gets close to show him a new seal or something. 

Today, their mission is to find Tora, the wife of the Fire Daimyō. He heard a few Chunin snicker when they were assigned the mission while in the Hokage’s office for whatever reason. They were given headsets so all four of them could communicate and work as a team, according to Kakashi. But Naruto doesn’t know what is so hard about catching a cat? 

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura are spread out in branches looking for Tora, Kakashi somewhere just listening in on their strategies. Naruto hasn’t seen any movement yet, so maybe she isn’t here. 

A rustle is then sounded to the right of them. “Guys, I see the target. I think I can jump on her and grab her,” Sakura says through the headset. 

Naruto couldn’t help but let out a gasp. That could seriously hurt the animal, especially if the cat is grabbed wrong or squished. 

“Sakura, no, let me deal with her, you get in position above just in case,” Naruto quickly says. He hops down from the tree he was in silently, and stealthy approaches the clearing that they heard the rustling noise from.

“Naruto, what the hell are you doing?” Sasuke asks. Naruto can sense him to his left in the trees above. 

Naruto doesn’t say anything. He starts to let out a clicking noise he knows cats are drawn to while wiggling his fingers and crouching. “Tora, tsk tsk, come here. It’s ok,” he says softly. He moves with light feet towards the clearing still, straining his ears he can hear more rustling. 

“Naruto-baka, stop being-” Sakura starts, but is interrupted by Sasuke.

“Sakura, shut up,” Sasuke says. 

Naruto ignores them and continues the clicking noise. He makes sure to stay calm and give out a happy, calming vibe. Most animals, if they know you won’t hurt you and can sense your vibe, will start to trust you more. 

The rustling stops, and out comes a brown cat. The tail is moving back near the tip, showing the distrust yet curiosity. Tora lets out a meow and starts to slowly move towards Naruto. 

“It’s ok Tora, come her, tsk tsk,” Naruto says again. He is still moving his fingers softly, making sure to slowly crouch down lower. Tora comes closer, and Naruto sticks out his fingers so she can rub against them and smell them. 

Tora sniffs a few times before leaning her face against them with a meow. Naruto giggles and lightly scratches her ears. She leans even more into his fingers and starts to purr. Deciding he’s got the in, he leans down and picks her up under her arms and cradles her against his chest. He starts scratching her ears and chin more, whispering, “Good girl.” He continues scratching while he says in the mic, “Mission complete, target acquired.”

Sasuke and Sakura hop down from the tree branches, quickly followed by Kakashi-sensei. 

“I- Naruto, I think that is record time in catching Tora,” Kakashi-sensei says. He’s looking at Naruto in awe and the cat in disgust. 

Naruto turns his head to the side in confusion. “Really?”

Kakashi-sensei hums. “Yes, Tora is known in the village as being the worst D-rank because she scratches and refuses to be caught. Many end the mission bleeding,” Kakashi says, followed by a whisper that probably wasn’t meant to be heard saying, “That’s why I prefer dogs.”

Naruto can’t help but chuckle again, “Wow, but Tora is such a sweet girl, I don’t know why it would hate her or why she would run away. Aren’t you sweet girl,” he says, leaning down and placing a soft kiss on her head. She gives a louder purr and leans into his hand more. 

“Yeah, Naruto, I had heard from the other teams how hard this mission was, I can’t believe you got her to just come up to you. You must have some kind of cat food with you to tempt her or something,” Sakura says arrogantly. 

Naruto looks at her in confusion. “No, I don’t. Cats aren’t my favorite animal, so I wouldn’t be carrying around cat food with me. But all my life almost all animals have trusted me and weren’t afraid, Tora is probably the same.”

Sakura looks like she’s about to argue but Kakashi interrupts. “Well then, nice work everyone. Let’s head back to the mission’s building and report a successful mission.”

They all nod and start to head in that direction. At one point, Sasuke comes up to walk next to Naruto and scratches Tora’s head for a little. She seems to appreciate the extra hands on her, purring even louder to voice this thought. 

Naruto can’t help but giggle softly, smiling at Sasuke who seems to want to scratch her but is still apprehensive at being scratched. “Do you like cats Sasuke?” Naruto asks. 

Sasuke shrugs. “They are fine, but not my favorite animal.”

Naruto hums in agreement. “What is your favorite animal then?” he asks. 

Sasuke is silent for a little before answering, “I like birds, mostly larger birds like falcons or hawks.”

Naruto smiles. “They are pretty, it would be amazing to fly and be free like that.”

Sasuke seems to look up at Naruto before looking away quickly with a slight blush. Naruto just smiles more and says nothing. “What about you, your favorite animal?” Sasuke asks. 

“Foxes,” is all Naruto says. Sasuke just hums in acknowledgment. Naruto knows that none of his classmates know anything about Kyuubi and his situation, so there is nothing to worry about. He actually does love foxes, and they are his favorite animal, but still, there are still somethings Naruto has to worry about saying because of the Council. Naruto looks up and can see Kakashi looking back at them, but Naruto can’t tell what he is thinking. Naruto knows Kakashi-sensei knows, but Naruto trusts he won't leak anything to the Council. 

They all finally reach Hokage's building. All the way up the stairs and through the halls Shinobi are giving Naruto weird looks. Not the looks he’s used to from the villagers, but looks of absolute shock and confusion. Maybe Kakashi-sensei was right, and that Tora really hates being held, or the fact they were coming back with her not scratched to hell. 

While they are waiting in the hallway to report in, the wife of the Fire Daimyō comes towards them and Naruto can finally give her Tora back. Naruto immediately starts to tell her that Tora loves head scratches and chin scratches and that she probably ran away because the wife was too rough or held her wrong. Naruto showed her the right way and told the wife of the Fire Daimyō that she probably doesn’t like being dressed up. Instead of being offended, she listened and walked away with Tora safely tucked in her arms, finally being able to be properly scratched by her owner. They were finally called into the mission room after about another 10-minute wait. 

“Jiji, I haven’t seen you in forever,” Naruto exclaims as he runs over towards the Third. He can hear Sakura yelling his name in shock and the same with Iruka who is in the room helping with the missions. 

“Hello Naruto, how have you been?” Sarutobi asks. Naruto leans down and gives him a hug tightly. He hasn’t seen his Jiji in forever. Even though occasionally they could meet for dinner when Naruto was younger, they couldn’t do it too much because the Council would be suspicious. But Naruto loves his Jiji, and the same the other way around. 

“I’ve been good, I finally figured out the issue on my food freezing seal!” Naruto says. Naruto sits down on the arms of Jiji’s chair, and he feels Jiji’s arms come up around his waist to make sure he doesn’t fall accidentally. 

The Third chuckles. “That’s great, I knew you could do it. What about your last mission? Did you have too much trouble with Tora?”

Naruto shakes his head and smiles. “No, Tora is such a sweet cat. I don’t know why other teams have so much trouble. She just wants calm pettings, like most animals.”

Sarutobi looks at Naruto in shock before chuckling again. “Well, I can see you aren’t scratched up, so that’s good.”

Naruto smiles before he looks up with a frown when Sakura screams, “Naruto! You shouldn’t disrespect the Hokage like that!” 

Before Naruto can respond, the Third replies, “It’s fine Sakura. Naruto and I are very close and we’ve known each other for a long time. He is allowed to call me that and sit here. But he is the only one.”

Naruto smiles again. He loves his Jiji. He looks at Kakashi and Sasuke, who haven't said anything yet. They are both silent but giving heated glares at the Hokage’s arm which is still around Naruto’s waist. Hm, maybe they are upset too that Naruto is disrespecting the Hokage?

He looks over towards the Chunin that is in the room. He likes Iruka very much, and he was a great teacher once he got over the whole Kyuubi thing, but it was hard to be super close since Iruka-sensei didn’t know the real Naruto. Maybe they can become closer in the future now that he can be himself. 

“Hi Iruka-sensei, how are you?” Naruto asks.

Iruka-sensei looks over at him and smiles. “I’m good Naruto, how are you with your new team?”

Naruto smiles back. “It’s been great, they are all so nice and I think we are getting along great!” He ignores Sakura’s huff of disagreement. 

Iruka chuckles. “That’s glad Naruto, maybe sometime I can take you out for food soon, hm?”

Naruto nods happily. Before Naruto can say something though, he feels a presence in the room to his right. He knows who that is, but he didn’t think they would be here. 

“Jiji! You didn’t tell me he was back from his mission!” Naruto exclaims before hopping down from his perch. He hurries over towards the right side of the room saying, “Cat, come out! I’ve missed you!” 

What was nothing melts into a shadow, before melting into a tall figure. He is dressed in the standard Anbu outfit. He has a white cat mask and a metal plate that surrounds the face, brown hair coming out of the top of the mask. 

“Hello Naruto, and yes, I just got back this morning actually,” the masked figure responds. 

Naruto can’t help but jump up into the arms of Cat, the Anbu’s arms coming under his thighs to catch him, ignoring the exclamations of shock from Iruka. Naruto leans in and tightens his arms around Cat in a hug. Cat was one of the Anbu’s that looked after him growing up. Cat and Hound. But Hound disappeared and stopped coming a few years ago, but Cat continued to show up. But Naruto does have a slight suspicion of who Hound is. 

Naruto giggles as he leans back from the hug. “You should have come seen me!”

Before Cat can respond, Kakashi says, “Cat, I thought your mission was for a few more months.” 

Naruto looks back at his team from his perch in Cat’s arms, using one of his own arms to hook around Cat’s neck to keep balance. Kakashi looks almost angry and is glaring at Cat. So does Sasuke for some reason. Sakura looks confused. 

Cat looks at Kakashi-sensei too. “Kakashi-senpai, it was, but it ended early. I’ll probably have to leave for another mission in a few days though.”

Naruto whips back around with a gasp. “So soon? You’ll have to promise me to come visit before you leave again!”

Cat chuckles before nodding in promise. Naruto leans up to give him one more hug before sliding down and placing his feet back on the ground. Naruto walks back over towards his team, figuring they probably needed to hurry this meeting up so other people could meet with the Hokage, as much as he wants to stay with his Jiji though. Once he’s there, he feels Kakashi-sensei place a hand on his shoulder, the warmth reaching through gloves and Naruto’s shirt. Naruto relaxes back into it. Sasuke also steps on step closer so their shoulders are touching.

The Hokage nods and says, “Yes Cat, please report here in two days. That is all.” Cat nods once before looking over towards Naruto. He waves and Naruto waves back, and then Cat disappears with a pile of leaves. 

“So, for your next D-rank? What would you like? Gardening or babysitting?” Iruka says, looking at the list of missions in front of him. 

Naruto wouldn’t mind more gardening. But Sakura decides to interrupt with, “Iruka-sensei, can we please do something else besides D-ranks? They are so stupid and I think we are ready for our first C-rank!”

Iruka stands up and shouts, “C-rank! You are just a lowly, rookie Genin. All Genin start with D-ranks, you aren’t ready for a C-rank!” 

Sarutobi sighs, “Settle down Iruka. But yes Ms. Haruno, there is a reason that missions are split up into the different levels and only certain levels of Shinobi are allowed to take them.”

Sakura pouts and slams her foot down. Naruto thinks she looks like a toddler throwing a tantrum. But he does have to agree with her, he knows personally he could do a C-rank, and as much as he loves gardening, he could do with my high-level stuff. 

“But Hokage-sama, I know we are ready. We have Kakashi-sensei with us, and we work well as a team. I think we’ve done enough D-ranks to be able to do a C-rank! Please!” Sakura says.

The Hokage huffs before leaning back more in his chair. “Hm, what about you Naruto and Sasuke, do you agree with your teammate?”

Sasuke just huffs and nods in agreement. 

Naruto nods as well after a few seconds of consideration. He knows he would be fine, but it’s the rest of his team he’s worried about. He knows Sasuke and Kakashi are strong, but he’s not too sure about Sakura. “I think we are ready Jiji. It could be good for us, and I know we’ll be able to handle it.”

The Hokage nods in consideration. Naruto knows that he is considering the fact that Naruto is a lot stronger and more powerful than people have seen yet. With Kakashi and the number one rookie of their class, they will probably be fine. 

“Kakashi, what do you think?” Sarutobi asks. 

Kakashi hums before saying, “I think Team 7 is ready, Hokage-Sama.” Naruto can feel his deep vibrations of Kakashi-sensei’s voice from where his back is pressed to Kakashi’s front, from when they moved somehow closer at some point. It makes Naruto shiver. 

Jiji looks at them before nodding. “Ok, you can do a C-rank, and I think I have the perfect one.”

Iruka exclaims in shock. “You can’t be serious Hokage-sama, they aren’t ready!”

The Third looks over towards him, giving him one look that makes Iruka-sensei stop talking. “Iruka, hand me the mission about Wave. Oh and Tazuna, you can come in now,” the Hokage shouts to the hall. 

They all turn to look at the door when it slides open. At first, all Naruto sees is an alcohol bottle. He looks and sees that in the door is an old man with glasses, who is drinking from the bottle, his face red in drunkenness. 

“What’s this? A bunch of little kids gonna escort me home?” the man slurs out after finishing his sip. He seems to look all them over with disgust and annoyance in his unfocused eyes. 

“Hey!” he hears Sakura exclaim next to him.

Naruto can see, and almost physically feel the man's eyes rove over him. “And you expect me to believe the short one is a ninja? Looks more like someone who belongs in the pleasure house with those eyes and lips if you ask me.”

He immediately felt Kakashi’s hand on his shoulder tighten and a deep rumbling, almost a growl, start-up in the chest that’s pressed to his back. He also felt Sasuke tense beside him and could feel him slip a kunai out of his pouch. Naruto knows the old man is talking about him. He knows that he can be considered cute with his blue eyes and blonde hair, and Naruto does understand that for some reason he has more curves to him than even some grown woman. Usually, he would be flattered, but suggesting he should be in the pleasure house is too much. Though, he can sense that those around him are ready to kill their client, so he says nothing. 

“Tazuna, will you not speak that way again, or Konoha will not take your mission, understood?” Jiji shouted. Naruto could feel the killing intent coming off him and Kakashi in waves.

Their client shakenly nods with a gulp. Naruto figures if Tazuna makes a comment like that again, well, things go wrong on missions all the time. 

“Ok, well Team 7, you will be escorting Tazuna, the master bridge builder, back to his home in the Wave country. The bridge is very important, so make sure he gets home safely. Please refrain from killing your client,” Sarutobi says.

The killer intent goes down from Kakashi-sensei, but the deep rumbling is still present. Is it a growl of some sort, Naruto wonders?

“Ok fine, Team 7 and client, meet at the Konoha gates in 2 hours, packed and ready to go. Be prepared for at least a two week time length, understood?” Kakashi grits out. 

All three of them nod in understanding. Naruto actually doesn’t need to pack, since he has everything already tucked away in his arm seals. But he’ll need to go find someone to water his plants while he’s gone. Maybe Iruka-sensei? Also, he should find Cat too since it seems like Naruto will leave before Cat does for his next mission. 

Naruto is excited though. This is his first time leaving the village. He wonders what it’s like, outside the gates of Konoha. Hopefully, he and his team do well. He wouldn’t want anything to happen to anyone. He’s gotten so close to Sasuke, and he likes Kakashi-sensei very much. Sakura, well, they are still working towards becoming friendly. 

With that, they all leave the mission room to head home and pack to get ready for the mission in Wave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, yes, I brought in a fan fav early, but just for a little. Please let me know what you think of this new chapter! Comments are always appreciated, they keep me motivated to keep writing! Hopefully, the next chapter will be up soon!
> 
> Come speak with me on my Twitter: @cosmicworry14


	4. Everyone is Shocked

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, here's the next chapter! It's Sasuke's POV this time, which I haven't done yet. It's shorter than the other ones, but it's kind of an I'm stalling on fight scene chapters chapter I guess. Hopefully, you guys like it! I'll try to update soon for the next chapter! Enjoy!

So far the walk has been pretty much boring. Sasuke makes sure to be aware, but just walking with nothing to do is pretty dull. He thought this C-rank would be more exciting, but so far it is just walking. Not even traveling fast because of the client.

Sasuke’s eyes slide back over towards Tazuna, the drunken idiot that is their client. Sasuke still feels the need to kill their client. After that comment, he made about Naruto . . . he wants to feel the blood of Tazuna dripping down his arms. He pushes down the urge to take out another kunai and lunge at the client in front of him. 

He looks over at the back of the blonde who was walking in front of him. He has his umbrella out, blocking the sun from scorching his smooth skin. Naruto is walking in front of the client, Sakura, and Kakashi on each of his sides, Sasuke in the back. Sasuke watches as the blonde walks casually in front, seemingly unaware and unbothered, but Sasuke knows better. 

The blonde, Dobe, Naruto: Sasuke can’t stop thinking about him. The Naruto he knew in the Academy is non-existent. It was like a switch was flipped when they graduated, and the new Naruto just suddenly appeared. Before, Sasuke could barely stand the old Naruto. He was loud, obnoxious, annoying, and stupid. But this new Naruto, well, he is intelligent, not loud, not overbearing, sweet. He is powerful, that much Sasuke can tell. His seals are advanced, and Sasuke has never seen someone so young who has mastered them as Naruto has. He draws Sasuke in like no one else has. 

Looking at the back of the blonde, Sasuke can’t help his eyes lowering to Naruto’s ass. It looks really good, too good, in those tight, black pants. Not only is Naruto intelligent and so different, Sasuke hates to admit it, but the other boy is very cute and tempting. God, what is wrong with Sasuke? He shouldn’t be thinking about this. He needs to keep focused on his goal. To kill his brother. Nothing is more important than avenging his clan. 

Sasuke is interrupted from his thoughts when he feels something amiss. Something changed in the air, and Sasuke can tell something is wrong, but he can’t tell what it is yet. Looking over at Kakashi, he sees him slightly tense but otherwise acts unaffected. Sasuke locks his thoughts of Naruto away and keeps his eyes open, spreading his awareness. 

They continue walking for a few more minutes before he sees Naruto move his hand towards his pouch. Sasuke tenses, wondering what he is doing. 

He hears Naruto giggle. “Finally, I can test out this new seal.” With that, he watches as Naruto takes out a seal in his pouch and toss it into a puddle in front of him. 

Sasuke’s eyes widen as he watches as the puddle suddenly erupts in electricity. Screams follow, the brightness of the lightning blinding for a second before it ends. The four of them that were behind Naruto catch up to him, surrounding the puddle that Naruto just threw some kind of lightning seal into. 

Suddenly, two bodies float to the top of the puddle, somehow fitting in it. He hears Sakura gasp in shock, Sasuke barely containing his own gasp. He knew something didn’t feel right, but he didn’t even suspect the puddle as it came upon them. It makes sense though, when was the last time that it rained?

“Hm, I might need to tweak it a little, it looks like the seal is too powerful. Hopefully, they aren’t dead,” Naruto says. Sasuke whips his head around towards the blonde. Naruto knew the bodies were in the puddle hiding, and he unabashedly threw a lightning seal into it, knowing that it would kill them. He didn’t even look too worried. 

Kakashi sighs before saying, “Well, I guess a good job for recognizing something wasn’t right Naruto. But yes, hopefully, they aren’t dead, but if they are, we don’t need to question them because I think Tazuna knows why they were here.” Kakashi then leans down and picks up one of the bodies, dragging it out of the puddle. He does the same to the other body, dragging both of them over towards a nearby tree. 

“Sasuke, come help me tie them up. I checked their pulses and they are both alive,” Kakashi says.

Sasuke nods before heading over towards the unconscious ninja. Getting closer, Sasuke can’t help but notice the damage that Naruto did with one seal. He wants to be jealous and angry, but he can’t for some reason. 

Sasuke takes out some rope and helps Kakashi prop the two up against the tree, tying them up securely. They step back once they are done, the two ninjas still unconscious. Sasuke is honestly unsure if they will wake up, even if they are alive.

“The Demon Brothers, Chunin level missing-nin. Why are they after you Tazuna?” Naruto suddenly says. 

Sasuke looks over at Naruto in shock, before looking back at the two missing-nin. How did Naruto know that? Did he know it was them before he sent the seal in? How did he even know they were in there?

“I- I don’t know what you mean,” stammers out Tazuna, looking at them nervously.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He really hates their client. 

“Mah, I think you do know Tazuna-san. And you should probably let us know, or else something could happen to you if we don’t know the full story,” Kakashi says. Sasuke can tell that Kakashi is still angry at Tazuna as well from what he said about Naruto. That killer intent that he released in the mission room was intense, it made Sasuke almost want to kill himself if he wasn’t so focused on how much he wanted to kill Tazuna as well. 

He watches as Tazuna gulps before nodding. “Well, you see, Wave is a very poor country right now. Gato, a powerful businessman came and took over the country. We’ve been cut off from the world, the port was our source of income. We are suffering, and our country won’t survive very much longer if I don’t build this bridge. It’s our salvation,” Tazuna says, pain taking over his once drunken gaze.

Kakashi sighs. “So the highly known business tycoon, Gato, is after you to kill you, so the bridge won’t finish and he can still control the country. That is why you lied about the rank of the mission.”

Tazuna nods. “We are suffering so much, we don’t have any money. Definitely not enough to cover the costs of a higher rank mission. I shouldn’t have lied, but I need to get home so that I can finish the bridge.”

“But you did lie. It could have cost my team their lives. This is probably a B rank now, and we are just a new team, they are still Genin. If Naruto hadn’t put his seal in when he sensed the Demon Brother’s hiding, who knows what would have happened. We should probably leave you to head home the rest of the way, this isn’t part of our mission,” Kakashi says. Sasuke watches as his sensei’s eyes harden even more in dislike for their client. 

Tazuna stutters in shock. “B-but, please, I won’t make it. I need Shinobi's help. Our country will die without me there.”

It looks like Kakashi is going to say something, probably turning Tazuna down again, but Naruto speaks first. “You did lie Tazuna, and that Konoha will not forget for future missions. However, if we continue on with this mission, Wave will owe Konoha greatly. I say we settle this so that Konoha gets first dibs on all future dealings, hm?”

Kakashi looks over at Naruto in shock and surprise, Tazuna is looking at the blonde in shock and horror. 

“Well, I don’t know, we would have to talk more because another hidden village could have-” Tazuna starts.

Naruto seems to sigh in disappointment, cocking one hip out to the side, pulling his glasses off but still looking almost uninterested. “Kakashi-sensei, did I tell you I recently got a new plant called a Monstera? They grow terribly fast, and I hate not being able to see her grow in the new stages. Maybe we should just head back so I can-” Naruto starts.

Tazuna shakes his head viciously. “Fine, fine, ok. Konoha will get first dibs on everything, just please help me continue home so I can finish the bridge.”

Kakashi looks between their client, Naruto, and the rest of Team 7 including Sasuke. “Hm, ok. Sasuke, Sakura, what do you guys want to do?” Kakashi asks them.

Sasuke doesn’t know how he feels about this revelation. On one hand, he realizes the severity of needing the bridge built. A whole country suffering from one man, this Gato. The bridge would help them avoid the ports, which before was their only source of income. With the bridge, they could finally be connected to other countries. Also, if Team 7 continues helping him, Naruto is right, Konoha will gain a closer ally with Wave. They will owe Konoha, which will help further with their economy and trading. Also, Sasuke really wants the experience of this mission. It could help him become stronger. What kind of Genin gets a B-rank this early?

On the other hand, though, Sasuke still wants to see Tazuna buried six feet under. He is surprised though that Naruto doesn’t seem to mind, wanting to help their client, even after the comment Tazuna made to him. Well, besides the fact Naruto somehow politically talked Wave into owning Konoha big time. But still, it was surprising to Sasuke. 

Sasuke nods. “I want to continue the mission.” The benefits override his hatred in the end. 

They all look over towards Sakura, who's the last to speak. She finally nods as well. “I agree with Sasuke-Kun, we should continue the mission.”

With that, Kakashi seems to sigh but nod. “Fine, Tazuna-san, we will escort you to Wave and oversee your building of the rest of the bridge. However, if my team is in any more danger, things might change. We will also be discussing more about the alliance that I will bring up to our Hokage. Understood?”

Tazuna seems to sigh in relief, nodding, probably grateful that it seems like he will make it home alive. Sasuke really, really hates him, but he needs to remind himself that this is great for experience. 

“All right, let’s continue walking,” Kakashi says. 

Kakashi takes upfront this time, walking with his book in his hand, but Sasuke knows he is paying attention to the surroundings. Sakura is walking by Tazuna on his left. Sasuke is in the back, and it seems Naruto is back here with him.

They walk for a few minutes side by side before Sasuke can’t help but ask the blonde, “How did you know the Demon Brothers were in the pond? I knew something didn’t feel right, but I couldn’t quite sense what.”

Naruto hums before taking a step both forward and closer towards Sasuke. Naruto loops his arm through Sasuke’s, which are stuffed in his pant pockets, almost like Sasuke is escorting Naruto forward. The handle of Naruto’s umbrella is held up by his other hand, but the shade still covers both of them. The action causes Sasuke to blush, he’s never had anyone do this to him. Well, besides the crazy fangirls who try, but he always quickly pushes them away. But with Naruto, he finds he doesn’t want to do that at all. 

“Well, I could sense them, not their chakra, but their malicious intent. So I knew that someone was hiding in the puddle. Besides, when was the last time it rained?” Naruto says.

Sasuke hums in agreement, even though he hadn’t realized the same thing at the time. “Are you a sensor then?” he asks, curious about how Naruto had sensed the ninja. And malicious intent?

Naruto shakes his head. “No, I don’t think I’m a sensor. However, I’ve always been able to sense evil or malicious intent from someone. However, I don’t wish to tell you yet how I am able to do that. Maybe one day in the future, I hope you can accept that,” Naruto says softly.

Sasuke wants to know how he knew. Is it some kind of Jutsu or bloodline? It only makes Naruto more powerful and more interesting. Sasuke should be jealous, but he’s not. “Ok, I understand. Tell me when you are ready,” he says. He’s almost proud of himself for not demanding Naruto to tell him immediately. 

Sasuke can’t help the blush though when Naruto beams at him, those bright blue eyes staring him straight down. “Thank you, Sasuke, hopefully, I will soon,” Naruto says before he leans over and up, planting a kiss right on Sasuke’s cheek.

“Hey, Naruto, you need to move up to your position on Tazuna’s right. Now that the mission has moved up, we need to be more careful,” Kakashi calls back towards them. Sasuke takes his eyes away from Naruto’s and looks towards their sensei. He is looking back at them, almost anger in his eyes. Was he angry from Naruto kissing his cheek?

Naruto though, just nods and calls back, “Yes Kakashi-sensei.” With that, Naruto removes his arm from it being looped through Sasuke’s and quickens his pace so he is now walking on the right side of Tazuna. Sasuke watches him go. Fuck, why does his ass look so good? Sasuke wishes Naruto could stay back and talk with him. It isn’t because he likes Naruto’s company, it’s because Naruto is smart and can teach him seals. 

He looks back up and sees Kakashi looking back at him again. Just staring at him. Sasuke raises an eyebrow back, challenging their teacher. Kakashi seems to do that weird eye smile before looking forward again. 

Tazuna is also looking back at him, a knowing smile on his face. Sasuke scowls before taking out a shuriken, twirling it on his finger. Tazuna seems to realize the threat because he gulps before turning around as well. 

Satisfied, Sasuke turns his attention back from those around him and focuses on his surroundings. Sasuke wishes he had the Sharingan already. It would be so much easier to spot someone coming for them. Maybe Naruto would be impressed with them. Sasuke could show him all the cool things you could do with his family bloodline. Maybe Naruto would even be so impressed he would want to give Sasuke another kiss? Maybe this time on the lips … 

Sasuke shook his head. No. He shouldn’t be thinking of that. He doesn’t even know why he is thinking that. There’s no way Naruto would even want to.

Sasuke’s sighs. He needs to focus. They still had a long way to go until they reached their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys liked Sasuke's POV! As you can tell, I'm stalling so I don't have to write fight scenes. I don't like writing fight scenes cause I'm so bad at them. I'll try to do the Zabuza one as best as I can. Please comment on what you think so far! Comments keep me writing! Thanks!
> 
> Come speak with me on my Twitter: @cosmicworry14


	5. Sword vs. Seal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! Man, I haven't seen season 1 of Naruto in forever. I had to go back and watch the Zabuza scene for this so I could sort of follow along. Please check out the notes at the end for concerns about pairings, and please let me know what you guys think! Thanks!

They had finally reached the boat that will take them to Wave Country, and they had to wait until it was early morning to go so they could go under the disguise to the fog. Naruto has never been on a boat before, but he finds he likes the feeling of the sea air on his skin. It also isn’t sunny out, so he can put his umbrella away.

He is sitting by Kakashi in the back, Tazuna in the middle, with Sakura and Sasuke upfront. With the motor off, the boat ride is taking longer than expected, but Naruto doesn’t mind. Smiling, Naruto leans over the side of the boat and moves his fingers through the water, the gentleness caressing his fingers. Some fish actually come up to see his fingers, slightly nibbling on them which causes Naruto to giggle, before deciding they aren’t food. 

“Never been to the sea before?” Naruto hears Kakashi ask, breaking the quietness the boating group had. 

Naruto nods, still leaning over with his fingers in the water. “Yes, I’ve never been out of the village before. But I find I really like the smell and feel of the sea,” he says.

He hears Kakashi chuckle. “Hm, that is one perk of being a Shinobi, you get to go to many new villages and countries that are vastly different from the Leaf.” 

Naruto could only imagine what the other Countries are like. He’s heard of Suna, which is all sand. He would love to be able to just travel the world and see everything, learn new seals and Jutsus. 

Suddenly, a small wave hits the boat, almost knocking Naruto over because of his position. He gasps, expecting to go tumbling into the water, but is saved by a pair of hands on his hips. 

“Woah, careful Naruto,” Kakashi says. 

He pulls Naruto back, using Naruto’s hips as a guide. To quickly pull Naruto back, he ends up falling back onto Kakashi-sensei’s lap, Kakashi’s hands still on Naruto’s hips.

Naruto looks up to his savior and smiles. “Thank you, I almost fell in. That would have made a lot of noise and made us give away our position.”

Naruto watches in amusement as Kakashi seems to blush, a little of it peeking out of his mask. A hand comes up behind his head and scratches his neck. “Oh, it was nothing,” Kakashi says.

Deciding to change the subject, Naruto asks, “Well, what’s the best place you’ve been to on your missions? A place you would like to maybe retire too?” Naruto realizes he is still on Kakashi’s lap, but Kakashi doesn’t seem to mind, and neither does Naruto. Naruto also notices how big and strong Kakashi’s hands are. They are really nice. 

Kakashi holds a finger up to his chin, looking contemplative. “You know, I’ve never thought of that. I really like the Land of Lightning, with its mountain ranges and thunderstorms. They also have many hot springs. I don’t know if I would retire there, but I do like Lightning when I have missions there,” Kakashi says. 

Naruto looks at him in awe. “I would love to see the mountain ranges, I’ve heard mountains are so big they can take months to cross if walking!”

Kakashi nods. “Yes, they can. But for Shinobi, it’s usually only a few days. But from afar, they are quite the view. Maybe I should take you there sometime.”

Naruto nods immediately. “I would love that Kaka-sensei!” Naruto really would love to travel and see everything outside Konoha. He also really wouldn’t mind Kakashi being his tour guide. Kakashi makes him feel safe, and he’s really nice and protective. He would be great to travel with.

He watches as Kakashi’s eyes widen. “K-Kaka-sensei?”

Naruto tilts his head sideways in confusion. “Oh, is that ok? I can keep calling you Kakashi-sensei instead.”  
Kakashi suddenly shakes his head vigorously. “No, no that’s fine. Call me whatever you want,” Kakashi seems to purr out at the end. Naruto smiles at him. 

“If you like hot springs so much, maybe you should retire in the Land of Hot Springs. Or maybe you should just go live there now since you are so perverted with your books,” Sasuke suddenly says. 

Kakashi just shrugs, looking down at Sasuke. “Not really my place. I’ve been and it’s too touristy. Also, their thing is potatoes, I prefer eggplant,” Kakashi replies. Sasuke seems to stare back at Kakashi-sensei

Naruto sticks his tongue out in disgust. “Ew, I don’t like eggplant. I don’t understand how people like it.”

Sakura huffs. “What? I bet you only eat ramen like you used to go around proclaiming,” she says, glaring at Naruto.

Naruto turns towards her, placing one of his hands on Kakashi’s arm for balance that is still on his waist. “Well, I don’t mind ramen, but I definitely don’t eat it every day. That was part of my mask. But I like many things, like blueberries, fish, and a special treat of peaches if I can find them in the market. If I could have my preferred meal, it’s actually sushi, I love raw fish.” 

“Sushi? Do you catch your own fish?” Kakashi asks him. 

Naruto turns back towards him, nodding. “Yes, I have to hunt and fish for myself a lot. It also tastes better when it’s fresh and you can hunt for yourself,” Naruto says. 

He hears Kakashi growl. Naruto has heard him make that noise before, it’s very animal-like. 

“I love to hunt and fish as well. I’m actually pretty good at making sushi, maybe I could hunt and make some for you some time?” Kakashi asks him. 

Naruto blushes, nodding. He’s never had anyone cook for him, he makes all his own meals. “I would like that very much!” Kakashi doesn’t say anything but continues staring at Naruto intensely. 

“Well, we are almost to land, and then we just have to walk towards town and my home. But first, the bridge should be coming up soon,” Tazuna says. 

They only have to wait a few seconds before a shadow comes over them. Looking up, the great bridge stretches over them, towering in its hugeness. 

Naruto can’t help but gasp in shock. “It’s huge,” he whispers. He feels Kakashi’s hands tighten on his waist for a second before they loosen, so Naruto ignores it. 

“I didn’t think it would be this big!” Sakura almost screams.

“Shh, be quiet. Why do you think we are taking this boat in the cover of mist?” their driver says, glaring at Sakura. She looks down, blushing in embarrassment. 

No wonder Gato doesn’t want Tazuna to finish this bridge. If it does finish, then Wave would be free and would be able to escape using the ports. It would allow for a lot of trading and shipments. Also, Tazuna must really be a master if he was able to build this. 

“Ok, we are almost towards the shore,” Tazuna says. 

Naruto looks back down from looking up at the bridge, and when he looks down, he notices that Kakashi is staring at his neck, which was stretched out a second ago. Naruto looks at him in concern. “Are you ok, Kaka-sensei?” 

Kakashi almost seems to come out of a trance, looking back up at Naruto’s eyes. “Hm? Oh, yes I’m fine Naruto,” Kakashi-sensei says, his hands tightening again on Naruto’s waist. Trusting his response, Naruto smiles at him. 

The sun suddenly shines through the clouds, overtaking the dark and foggy atmosphere that was before. The water that was dark and gray, turned blue and clear. Naruto can see green land with a shack and a dock that they parked at. They thank the boat driver who pushes off and goes back the way they came. 

Naruto raises a hand, blocking the sun from his sensitive eyes. He looks in his pouch for his sunglasses, but he can’t find them. He pats his pockets next, but they aren’t there. Still covering his eyes, he feels someone tap him on his shoulder. 

“I found these on the boat before we got off, they must have fallen out of your pocket. Here,” Kakashi says. Turning towards the voice, he feels someone move his hand down. Squinting through the sunlight, he can make out Kakashi holding something in front of him. His glasses slide up on his nose, behind the ears, and pushed up in front of his eyes. Finally, he can see without squinting. 

“Thank you Kaka-sensei, I don’t know what I would have done if I had lost them,” Naruto says. Kakashi nods before turning around.

“Ok, this way to my house everyone,” Tazuna says. Team 7 nods, following Tazuna towards the city. 

Naruto also summons out his umbrella, not wanting to get burnt. Wave is a beautiful country, but it’s really sunny too. 

They’ve been walking for about 10 minutes, when Sakura asks, “Are we almost there? How big is the island?” 

Tazuna looks back and says, “We are close, just a little bit more.”

Suddenly, bushes move towards their right. They all tense, wondering if someone was here to attack. They all stay still, and the bushes rattle again. Sasuke abruptly jumps so he’s next to Naruto, a shuriken out of his hands. As much as Naruto likes that Sasuke moved to protect him, he really can take care of himself. They also have a client who is more important. 

With one more rustle, a tiny white rabbit jumps out of the bushes. They all sigh, relaxing. 

“Haha, it was just a little bunny,” Sakura says, trying to look smug but Naruto can see she looks relieved too. 

Naruto, though, suddenly hears a woosh, and he feels malicious intent in front of them. Kyuubi's ability really does help him out. 

“Duck!” Both he and Naruto call out at the same time. Kakashi is next to Tazuna, so he pulls him down. Both Sasuke and Sakura listen to Naruto and Kakashi, ducking as well. Even though Naruto was one of the ones to call duck, he feels Sasuke pulling on his arm as they go down.

A huge sword soars over the top of them, missing the top of Naruto’s umbrella by a centimeter. The oversized sword lands embedded in a nearby tree, cutting into it like the tree was made of butter. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? A jounin, a few little runts of Genin, and the bridge maker. Must be my lucky day because Tazuna, you are coming with me,” a raspy voice calls out. A man lands on top of the thrown sword, balanced on the handle. He’s a large man, tall. He had brown hair and white bandages wrapped around his lower face. He’s wearing striped pants and no shirt, with white and brown arm and leg warmers. 

They all stand up slowly, looking up at the man. 

Kakashi takes a few steps forward. “Well, well. If it isn’t the Rogue Ninja of the Hidden Mist, Zabuza Momochi,” Kakashi draws out, saying it like he isn’t that concerned. 

He hears Sasuke growl, taking a few steps forward, but Kakashi sticks his hand out to stop him. 

“No, he isn’t like the other guys, Chunin level. He will be harder to take out than with a shocking seal, unfortunately.”

Naruto sighs, deciding to seal his umbrella back into its storage seal. He has a feeling that this fight will take some more work. Luckily, he is prepared and ready. 

“If he is our opponent, I’m going to need this,” Kakashi says. Naruto watches in fascination as Kakashi raises his arm towards his headband, the one that covers his eye. He hears Sakura gasp, taking one small step back. 

“Kakashi, of the Sharingan eye, CopyCat Ninja of Konoha, did I get that right?” Zabuza says down towards them. 

Naruto looks at the back of Kakashi, surprised that he has a Sharingan. He hears Sasuke gasp, glaring at their sensei. Naruto figures there must be some reason why Kakashi-sensei has an Uchiha gift, but whatever it is, the story can wait. 

“Hm, well, whatever the case, you will need to hand over the old man right now,” the missing ninja says, finally turning around and looking at them. 

Kakashi finally moves up the headband, revealing the red-eye that is the Sharingan. Naruto hears Sakura say, “Huh?” and Naruto can’t help but roll his eyes in her ignorance. Man, he’s so glad he doesn’t have to act like that anymore. 

“Now quick, Manji battle formation. Protect Tazuna from Zabuza while I take him on,” Kakashi orders. 

However, none of them move. Naruto isn’t surprised. They have only been a team for like 2 weeks, and they’ve barely done any formation training. Sighing, Naruto takes out a seal and throws it down at Tazuna’s feet. Running through the hand signs, Naruto says, “Unbreakable Seal: Cage Formation.” Bright blue lights shoot up around Tazuna, almost like lasers until the curve and form a barrier around their client. He hears Tazuna gasp before giving a sigh of relief, probably happy he is safe for the moment. The seal won’t let anything in, unbreakable. It can only be taken down until Naruto releases it. 

“Huh kid, not bad, but I can get through. Nothing will keep me from the old man,” Zabuza says. 

Naruto laughs, not at all worried about Zabuza getting in. “Good luck, but you won’t. Hey, by the way, what’s with the big sword? I understand you are one of the Seven Swordsmen, but why does it need to be that huge? Are you compensating for something?” Naruto asks. 

He watches in amusement as Zabuza seems to splutter in shock. Kakashi seems to snort, Sasuke and Sakura looking at him in shock. Tazuna starts laughing.  
“What? Fuck no. If you want, after this is over I can show you for yourself hm? It would be a real good time,” Zabuza says after recovering from his shock. 

Naruto shrugs but shakes his head. “No thanks, missing-nin aren’t my type. I’ll be satisfied with still believing you are compensating for something,” he says. 

Zabuza smiles down at Naruto creepily. “Maybe I’ll just kill the bridge maker and your teammates, and then I can show you hm? Either way, I’m ready to fight you Kakashi of the Sharingan,” the Mist Ninja says. 

Zabuza jumps off the perch of his sword, pulling it from the tree, and landing in front of them on the ground. He is standing on the water, holding up a hand sign. Sakura and Sasuke jump into formation still, even though Naruto put the barrier up. Naruto doesn’t go into formation, trusting his seal. Instead, he stands between Sakura and Sasuke, and Kakashi-sensei who is facing Zabuza, ready to help either. 

“Naruto, stand back please, I don’t want to accidentally hurt you,” Kakashi says back to him, tense and ready for a fight. 

Naruto takes a step forward. “I’m fine Kaka-sensei. Nothing will get to Tazuna, and you can’t hurt me. I can take care of myself, and help you,” Naruto says. 

They all look toward Zabuza who says, “Ninja Art, Hidden Mist Jutsu!” Abruptly, the fog starts to fill the area, completely saturating everything. Zabuza then vanishes from his place in the water, leaving only a leaf in his wake. 

“He vanished,” Sakura says, surprised. 

“Where did he go?” Sasuke asks. 

“He’ll come after me first. Do not lower your guards, he is known for his silent killing. He is so quick, you don’t even know he’s coming. One second you’re alive, the next dead. Not even the Sharingan can fully neutralize it, so do not lower your guard,” Kakashi warns, keeping his eyes facing forwards, searching for Zabuza.

“Well, if we fail, we’ll only die,” Naruto says.

That makes Kakashi chuckle, but Sakura lets out a tiny whine of fear. “Why would you say that Naruto?”

A few seconds go by, silent and tense. No sign of Zabuza. He’s even hiding his malicious intent as well as his chakra, so Naruto can’t sense him. 

Suddenly, Kakashi starts letting out his killer intent. It’s strong, sharp, heavy. But also protective, wrapping around them safely. Naruto feels safe in it. But looking over at Sasuke, he doesn’t feel the same. He is trembling and shaking, the kunai in his hand raising towards his throat. 

“Sasuke, snap out of it,” Naruto calls over towards him. Sasuke seems to come out of it, looking over at Naruto in shock. Naruto almost rolls his eyes. How could Sasuke not seem to sense that Kakashi's intent isn’t harmful towards them, more protective? A ninja shouldn’t freeze up in fear like that, even if they are still Genin. 

“Wow, you guys need to work on formation more,” a voice calls out, Zabuza’s, before Naruto can finally sense Zabuza behind him. Turning around quickly, Naruto sees Zabuza between Tazuna in the barrier and Sasuke and Sakura, his sword on his back. 

Swinging the sword, Sakura and Sasuke duck down, the sword swinging towards the glowing barrier. Naruto sees Kakashi tense, ready to move but Naruto holds a hand up to stop him. Kakashi quickly looks at Naruto, seeing the sign, deciding to trust him because he doesn’t move. The sword whips around, flying through the air. Naruto listens to Zabuza’s chuckle, thinking he’s easily defeated them and gotten to the target, but Naruto smiles, knowing better.

A huge crack, like a tree falling over, fills the area. But it’s not the barrier coming down, or the sound of a sword going through a body. No, it’s the sound of Zabuza crashing hand first into a tree a few meters away. 

“What?” Sakura screams, looking over towards their opponent. 

“Kid, what the fuck?” Tazuna says a little shakenly, looking at the barrier he’s trapped in, in both awe and fear.

“Naruto,” is all Sasuke says, Naruto can feel his stare into the back of his head. 

They all look over, Naruto with a satisfied smile on his face. “I told you no one would get through. Anyone who tries to get through that barrier would immediately get repelled. You see, the barrier absorbs kinetic energy and chakra, generates it into potential energy, and repeals it back onto the attacker,” Naruto explains, happy one of his seals was so successful.

They watch as Zabuza dazedly stands up, using the sword as a crutch. “What the fuck was that you little bitch?” Zabuza growls out, glaring at Naruto with the intent to kill. Naruto just smiles. 

Kakashi then steps forward in front of Naruto. “You will cease talking this instant, or in a few seconds you will no longer have a head to talk with,” Kakashi says darkly. Kakashi then starts to form some hand signs but doesn’t get to finish as a senbon flies out from the trees, hitting Zabuza in the neck.

The Mist Ninja goes down to the ground, seemingly dead. A Hunter Ninja wearing a white mask with a red swirl, with long brown hair tied up. The Hunter Ninja is short, seemingly young. 

“Thank you for taking care of Zabuza of the Mist, I’ve been tracking him for months, I can take it from here,” the Hunter Ninja says in a higher voice than the others were expecting. Either a girl or a young guy. 

“You’re a Hunter Ninja who tracks down rogue ninja from their villages to keep the village's secrets safe,” Sakura says, even though everyone already knows what a Hunter Ninja is. 

The Hunter Nin just nods, hoping down from the branch they were on towards Zabuza’s body. “Thank you Copy Cat Kakashi for your assistance,” the white-masked ninja says with a nod. Kakashi nods back. With that, the Hunter Ninja grabs Zabuza’s dead body and disappears in with a Shunshin.

It’s quiet for a few minutes before it’s broken with, “Phew, that was a close one. I’m grateful and all, but please get me out of this thing,” Tazuna says, chuckling in nervousness.

Naruto nods, approaching the seal. He kneels down, running through the nine hand signs it takes before placing his hand on the seal still on the ground. The barrier flashes once before the beams break apart at the top and slowly move towards the ground before completely disappearing. 

Tazuna sighs in relief before taking a step forward. Naruto picks up the seal and puts it back in his pouch. It was already used, but he can work with it and always use it as notes to improve later versions. 

“Naruto, teach me how to make that!” Sasuke demands. Naruto stands back up, turning towards his teammate. Sasuke is glaring at him, looking angry and demanding. 

“I don’t know if I can teach this one Sasuke, it’s pretty advanced and takes a lot of chakra,” Naruto explains, a little upset that Sasuke would be so demanding like that instead of asking politely like Naruto thought they were at. 

Sasuke looks ready to yell before huffing and turning to look away. Sakura also glares at him, probably angry that he upset her crush. Instead of thanking him, they both are angry at him. 

“That was really well done Naruto, your sealing skills are quite advanced. Did you also create that seal? I’ve seen something similar, but not with that attacker reaction” Kakashi asks.

Naruto looks away from his teammates and looks towards his sensei. Naruto softly smiles but shakes his head. “Not exactly. It’s a modification of one I found in a book about the Uzumaki’s. The reaction though is my doing. I got the idea from another fictional book I read actually,” Naruto says. 

Kakashi seems to nod, contemplating something, but still looking at Naruto in pride and with something else that Naruto can’t identify. “Well, now that the threat is out of the way, I would say that the mission is now an A level mission. Tazuna, you are lucky Naruto is here, the one you disrespected at the beginning,” Kakashi says, darkly glaring at their client. 

Tazuna sucks in a breath before looking back at him, almost pleading in his eyes. “Please, forgive me for what I said. I know I wouldn’t be alive if it wasn’t for you,” Tazuna says.

Naruto looks at him, his blue eyes staring down at their client. “I understand, but this isn’t anything but a mission. You should thank our Hokage for taking on your mission, and Kakashi-sensei for allowing us to continue watching you,” Naruto replies.

Tazuna nods, turning back towards their silvered hair teacher. “Thank you, please, let’s head to my house now. I’m sure my daughter will have made a feast for us upon our arrival. You are all welcome to stay as long as you want,” the bridge builder says, hope in his voice. 

Kakashi nods once, accepting the invitation. “Thank you, now let’s go.”

Sakura and Sasuke still look over at him angrily, Naruto wishes they would understand. He really can’t teach it, he doesn’t think Sasuke has the chakra amount. They march forward, taking the lead. Naruto sighs, looking up at Kakashi.

He sees Kakashi still hasn’t covered his Sharingan, the red-eye glaring at the backs of his students. Naruto reasons it’s because their teamwork isn’t working right now, since Kakashi stressed the importance of teamwork the most. Hopefully, they will forgive Naruto and understand soon.

Naruto walks up to Kakashi and stands on his tippy toes. Kakashi looks back at Naruto, confusion in his eyes. Naruto grabs the headband and softly slides it back over the teacher’s eye. Kakashi looks at him with fire in his eyes, it makes Naruto’s stomach feel warm. 

“You’ll need to keep this covered Kaka-sensei, I have a feeling you’ll need the chakra later,” Naruto explains. He moves back to flat foot once the headband is in place, he steps back, smiles, and continues after his teammates and Tazuna. 

He hears Kakashi growl behind him, making a shiver run down Naruto's spine. Naruto smiles to himself, summoning his umbrella again, as they make their way to Tazuna’s house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right now its voted 5 for just Kaka/Naru with 3 for both pairings, with a few who don't care either way. As you can see with this chapter, I'm starting to lean towards one direction.
> 
> Come speak with me on my Twitter: @cosmicworry14


	6. Acceptance and Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter up! Kakashi's POV this time, so more into his thoughts on the whole situation and what he thinks about Naruto. I really do love writing jealous, possessive Kakashi. It's so amazing. Enjoy! Also, sorry for any mistakes. I'm too lazy to go back right now and fix all of them my Grammarly misses, I might later though.

They finally make it to Tazuna’s family’s home. It’s almost time for dinner and then sleep, and Kakashi is glad. He barely used his Sharingan, but he can already feel the slight Chakra exhaustion tugging at his bones. But nothing a good night of sleep won’t fix.

Kakashi stands in the back as Tazuna opens his family's home. It’s small but spacious enough that all of them won’t be cramped. 

“Tsunami, I’m back home,” Tazuna calls out into the house. They all take off their sandals and put on the extra slippers that are for guests. Kakashi watches as Naruto takes off his sunglasses. He can now finally see those blue eyes that are hidden from him. 

A young woman comes around the corner. She has black, mid-length hair, kind eyes. She is wearing a pink top and a navy skirt. She’s cute enough that Kakashi might have tried something in the past, but Kakashi has his eye on someone else now. 

“Ah, welcome! You must be the Shinobi that escorted my father home. I’m Tsunami, pleased to meet you all,” she says.

Kakashi eye smiles. “Pleased to meet you as well. My name is Kakashi, I'm the team leader. This is Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, my Genin. Thank you for having us,” he says with a small bow. His team follows his lead and bows as well. 

She smiles back. “Please, make yourselves at home and stay here as long as you need. You all will need to share a room since that is all we have open. But dinner will be ready in 10 minutes so please feel free to freshen up beforehand.”

With that, she starts to lead them into the house and down a hall towards what must be their bedroom. Kakashi makes sure to memorize where they turn and what all she points out in case of an emergency. Tazuna goes into one room, which must be his.

They come into a large, open room with wooden flooring. “This will be all your guy's room, I hope it’s fine. The bathroom is over there. I’ll leave you here until dinner,” she says, before exiting the room. 

When they are alone, they all set their stuff down, besides Naruto who has everything sealed away. Maybe Kakashi can get Naruto to seal tattoo him. Kakashi was never able to do that, he only knows some advanced sealing because of his sensei and Jiraiya. 

“I’m going to use the bathroom real quick,” Sakura says, heading towards the bathroom and closing the door. It leaves Kakashi, Naruto, and Sasuke in the room alone. Sasuke still seems to be angry at Naruto, and it makes Kakashi want to go over towards Sasuke and reprimand him. His student is being stupid, and it’s hurting Naruto. Seeing Naruto lost and sad because one of his teammates can’t understand that Naruto literally can’t teach that seal because Sasuke doesn’t have enough Chakra and it’s natural in Naruto’s blood, makes Kakashi really angry. 

But Kakashi can’t interfere yet, not until Sasuke actually makes it a problem for the team. But as much as Kakashi wants this team to work and that teamwork is the most important thing, Kakashi can’t help the dark satisfaction that Naruto is separated from his team, maybe Naruto will spend less time with Sasuke and more time with him.

But Kakashi shouldn’t be thinking that. He knows Naruto needs friends his own age. Comrades that are going to stick by him in his career and challenge him so he gets better. Although, Kakashi thinks back to the not so friend-like action of Sasuke and Naruto walking on their journey here when Naruto held onto Sasuke’s arm and kissed Sasuke’s cheek. Kakashi felt his blood boil, he wanted to be Sasuke at that moment. There is just something about Naruto that draws Kakashi in. He is smart, mature for his age, funny, cute. Kakashi really shouldn’t be having these thoughts about his student, but he can’t help it.

Looking over at Naruto, who is taking a bag of some sort out of a seal on his left arm, Kakashi can’t help but see how similar Naruto is to his father. How nobody knows Naruto is the Fourth’s son is crazy. They both have yellow, blonde hair and bright blue eyes, the coloring unique to Konoha. But Naruto is almost more feminine in appearance. He has a more slender frame, with feminine curves than his father too. Kakashi desperately wishes he could tell Naruto who his parents are, but he can’t. 

Maybe he could start to hint or something. Naruto is really smart, so maybe he’ll catch on and Kakashi won’t get in trouble by leaking the S-class secret. But maybe Naruto already knows or at least has thought about it. He already seems to know about his Uzumaki side and the seals. It’s not that hard to put together the similarities in appearance to Minato and Naruto, and the fact that Naruto knows the Fourth sealed the Kyuubi into him. 

“Kaka-sensei? Hello?” Kakashi hears. Kakashi realizes he was spacing out, and he focuses his eyes back in front of him. Immediately he sees blue eyes peering up at him in confusion and concern.

Kakashi clears his throat. “Hm, yes Naruto?” Kakashi asks, ignoring the blush that wants to creep upon his face with how close Naruto is to him. 

“It’s time for dinner, you’ve been spaced out this whole time. The quicker we eat, the quicker we can go to sleep. It’s been a long journey,” Naruto says, smiling up at him, concern still filling his eyes. 

Kakashi eye smiles back and nods back. “Yes, I am hungry,” is all he says. They stand up, Sasuke already gone from the room it seems. Wow, Kakashi really spaced out there in thought. He needs to not do that, especially since they are in unknown territory. 

They head back down the hall they came through, and into the dining area. It seems everyone is already sitting waiting for them. There is a lot of food covering the table, more than it would seem this poor country would have. Kakashi will have to remember to pay back Tsunami later. He might not be her father, but that doesn’t mean Kakashi is rude enough to not pay back his family for their hospitality. 

“Ah, I’m glad you are joining us, food is just ready. You haven’t met him yet, but this is my son, Inari,” Tsunami says. 

Kakashi doesn’t say anything as he sits down, but Naruto responds. “Nice to meet you Inari-Kun. Thank you for having us in your home.” Kakashi watches in amusement as Inari, a young boy a lot younger than Kakashi’s Genin, blushes at Naruto. 

Inari seems to mumble something before saying, “Your eyes are very blue, it’s pretty.”

Kakashi’s ears ring with Naruto’s giggle, making his heart flutter. If Naruto lets out sweet sounds like that after a compliment, maybe Kakashi should compliment him more. 

“Thank you Inari-Kun, you are very sweet,” Naruto responds, looking amused, his eyes kind. Inari seems to blush even more and turns to hide his face in his shoulder. 

Tsunami chuckles at her son before saying, “Please, let’s eat before it gets cold,” gesturing to the food laid out before them. 

They all say, “Itadakimasu,” before picking up their chopsticks and digging in. Kakashi makes sure to wait until people are either looking down at their food or turned before he quickly pulls down his mask to place food in his mouth. 

Chewing he looks around at those around him. Tazuna is at the head of the table, Kakashi is to his left, Naruto to Kakashi’s left. Then Tsunami is at the other head of the table, Inari next to her and across from Naruto. Both Sakura and Sasuke are across from Naruto and Kakashi on the other side of the table. Kakashi notices all his students eat slowly and politely, he’s glad because otherwise, that would be embarrassing. 

“This is very good Tsunami-san, thank you for cooking for us,” Sakura says to their host. Sasuke grunts in agreement, Naruto nodding. 

“Ah thank you, it was nothing for the price of you guys getting my father home. How was your journey here? Tazuna told me you ran into some trouble but everything is ok,” Tsunami says, making conversation. 

“It was fine, nothing we couldn’t take care of,” Kakashi responds, secretly slipping another piece of food behind his mask. He sees Naruto side eying him, probably wondering what’s behind Kakashi’s mask. Kakashi hasn’t let anyone see behind it, but he wouldn’t mind showing Naruto. Would he think Kakashi is handsome? What would he think with the knowledge that he would be the only one ever to know what’s behind Kakashi’s mask?

“Nothing? It was two Chunin, the Demon brothers, and a missing S-rank Rain Nin! One of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist! Gato really wants me dead. I was honestly scared for my life if it wasn’t for Naruto over here with his seals. That’s a really special gift you have there, boy,” Tazuna praisingly says. 

Naruto smiles and ducks his head. “Oh, really, it was nothing. I even got to test some new seals as well,” he says. Kakashi wishes he wouldn’t downplay his ability. He really does have a gift. But Kakashi isn’t surprised, with his family line and how intelligent Naruto seems to be. 

“What are seals?” Inari asks, leaning forward in curiosity. Kakashi’s eyes flash over towards Sasuke’s when he scoffs in angry and annoyance, glaring at Naruto. Kakashi sees Naruto cast a hurt eye over towards their black haired teammate before focusing back towards Inari. Kakashi narrows his eye at the Uchiha, giving him a warning look. Sasuke seems to gulp and look nervous before he narrows his eyes in stubbornness and looks away from Kakashi.

“Seal, called Fuinjutsu, is the art of sealing in the Shinobi world. It allows one to seal objects, beings, chakra, and other objects at the same time. You can use paper seals, or place them on objects like a person. Like these on my arm, which seal in different things. I’m an Uzumaki, who were known for sealing. I want to become a master Fuinjutsu user,” Naruto explains, almost in a teacher's voice. Kakashi thinks he would make a great sensei, probably better than Kakashi himself. 

“Oh wow, you must be really powerful,” Inari gushes, looking at Naruto in awe. Kakashi probably should feel jealous, but he just feels amusement in the puppy crush Inari seems to have on Naruto. 

“Well, not completely yet. I’m still learning and working on a lot, like my Cage Seal could use some tweaking, it’s not perfect yet,” Naruto says, looking contemplative like he wants to go work on the seal right now. 

“You’re kidding, right? The barrier you put upon me isn’t perfect? It seemed to almost take out Zabuza itself, if it wasn’t for that Hunter-Nin,” Tazuna asks in confusion.

“Well, about that…” Naruto says, looking serious and hesitant. But Kakashi knows what he’s talking about. 

“I was thinking the same thing. Zabuza is still alive,” Kakashi says. Man, this time he’ll probably actually have to fight with Zabuza. He’ll need to save energy for when he’ll need to use his Sharingan. Kakashi realizes he hasn’t been training as much as he should have. He’s slacked, become lazy. He needs to get his body back up to the level it once was. He also needs to start training his team more, they’ve only done D-ranks so far and little training. They really were lucky Naruto was there with his seals. 

“What? How can he still be alive? We saw that Hunter-Nin kill him and take his body!” Sakura shouts, shocked that Zabuza could still be alive. 

“Oh no, he’s probably headed here to kill me,” Tazuna says looking around nervously as if Zabuza will just pop out suddenly and attack. 

Naruto shakes his head. “No, we saw the Hunter-Nin use a senbon on Zabuza, then take his whole body. Usually, Hunter-Nin destroys the whole body right there to get rid of all of the Chakra and village secrets. They only need the head to have proof and for payment,” Naruto explains. 

“They could have taken the body to destroy it somewhere else,” Sasuke says.

“They could have, but unlikely. The Hunter-Nin was small, and there would be no point for them to waste that energy to carry the heavy Zabuza just to destroy his body somewhere else. Zabuza is definitely alive,” Kakashi says. 

Naruto nods. “Yes, and the Hunter-Nin is probably working with him.”

Sasuke frowns, his eyes narrowing. “Then what are we doing here? We need to go find them and kill them,” he states, Sakura nodding in agreement. 

“We don’t know where they are now and it would be pointless to go look since we as a team are not ready yet to take him on. We have no idea the capabilities of the Hunter-Nin. Zabuza is also probably recovering right now. So they will probably attack in a week or so if Gato doesn’t hire someone else before then. Tomorrow morning, we will rise early and begin some training before we accompany Tazuna on the bridge. Ok?” Kakashi declares. 

They all nod in agreement. Sasuke has a determined and eager look on his face, probably excited to finally learn some new Jutsu’s he can use on his brother. But Kakashi knows he’ll probably be frustrated at what they learn tomorrow since it’s not a new Jutsu. Kakashi looks over at Naruto, who is placing a clump of rice in his mouth, those sweet pink lips wrapping around his chopsticks. Kakashi wonders what Naruto tastes like, what those plump lips would feel like on his own. 

Suddenly, a slam rings through the room. It’s Inari, slamming his hands down on the table in anger. “You can’t fight Zabuza again, you’ll lose and then you’ll die!” he says.

“Inari!” Tsunami says in shock. They are all looking at the little boy, surprised by his outbreak. 

Inari just shakes his head, standing up. “No, you will die. All Shinobi die, people who stand up to others die. You don’t understand, everyone just dies that you care about,” he shouts. 

“Inari boy, you need to stop right now,” Tazuna warns.

“What are you talking about?” Sakura asks him in confusion, looking at Inari as if he is crazy. 

“Kaiza died standing up to Gato. He’s gone, and so will you all be if you stand up to Gato,” Inari says again, anger and sadness clouding his voice. Inari then storms off, leaving everyone at the table. 

“Oh Inari, I’m so sorry,” Tsunami whispers to herself, placing her head in her hands.

“What does he mean? Who’s Kaiza and what happened to him?” Sakura asks, looking between both Tazuna and Tsunami. 

Tazuna seems to sigh, looking sad. “Inari’s father died when Inari was just a babe, and Inari had no other father figure in his life, well beside me but I’m his grandfather. Well, this story is about Kaiza who came here three years ago, the man who became a father towards Inari. He was the man who taught up about courage, who was a hero in our village. But ever since that day, Inari has changed,” Tazuna says silently, tears starting to gather in his eyes.

Tsunami looks up, sniffing once before saying, “You see Inari was young, and he was bullied a lot. One day, Inari’s dog was taken by his bullies, Inari held back. The bullies threw the dog into the sea and the dog was going under. But you see, Inari couldn’t swim, but he so desperately wanted to save his dog and only friend. The bully then pushed Inari into the water, and Inari was going to die if it wasn’t for Kaiza,” she says.

“Kaiza rescued him and saved his life. He even told off the bullies. Inari was in awe of Kaiza, and Kaiza became Inari’s friend and father figure after that. They became really close, Kaiza teaching Inari everything. He even taught Inari how to swim. Even Tsunami and Kaiza became close, marrying each other and Kaiza became Inari’s stepfather. But you see, Kaiza was a big part of the resistance of Gato. He publicly stood up against Gato when others wouldn’t. Gato didn’t like this, so he did the unthinkable, he put Kaiza to public death,” Tazuna whispers, tears streaming down his face.

Gasps echo throughout the room, a tiny “No!” comes from Sakura. Kakashi feels Naruto tense beside him, looking sad and angry. Kakashi places his hand on top of Naruto’s that's under the table, in silent support. He feels Naruto grasp his hand, squeezing it tightly. Kakashi knows Naruto understands loss and pain and has great empathy. Kakashi understands pain and loss as well. Probably more than anyone. 

“Inari, my sweet boy, saw the whole thing. He was there in the village center that day when it happened. He had to see his stepfather, the one who showed him courage and saved him from his bullying and loneliness, put to death. After that, Inari changed. He blamed Kaiza for what happened and that he had broken his promise to protect the land. He became angry and sad, he had no hope either. I was even surprised when he was so excited about talking with you Naruto about your seals, he hasn’t been like that in forever,” Tsunami says sadly, who is dabbing her tears away with her napkin. 

“Poor Inari, he must be so sad. No wonder he’s angry,” Sakura says. Even Sasuke looks sympathetic and isn’t looking angry for once. Maybe because of the whole thing with his clan he is able to empathize. 

“I’m sorry for his behavior towards you and at dinner tonight, but now you know why he acted like that. I’ll make sure to have a talk with him later tonight,” she says.

Naruto though shakes his head. “No, it’s fine. I will talk to him. I have lost many, and understand the pain and what he is going through. I will talk to him and explain to him about Shinobi's lives, and hopefully make him understand. If that is ok?” Naruto asks, looking at Tsunami with empathetic eyes. Kakashi squeezes Naruto’s hand once, signaling that he is there for Naruto as well.

Tsunami sighs but nods. “Yes, that might be for the best if you don’t mind. He seems to like you a lot, maybe he will finally gain some hope and light,” she approves. 

Naruto reaches next to him and grabs Tsunami’s hand with the one not holding Kakashi’s. He squeezes once in reassurance before letting go. “I’m sorry for your loss. I’ll talk to him tomorrow, for now, I’ll let him cool down. We need to finish eating and go to bed, it’s been a long day,” he says, leaning back towards Kakashi. Kakashi reluctantly lets go of Naruto’s hand so they can start eating the rest of the food. 

Kakashi is very surprised at how mature Naruto is at this, speaking to Tsunami like that. But pain must know pain, and Kakashi knows it as well. So does Sasuke. The only one here who doesn’t know is Sakura, and Kakashi doesn’t want her to know it this early like the rest of them do. 

But Kakashi can’t help the squeeze in his chest at the thought of Naruto in so much pain and with so much loneliness. He knows it's Kyuubi's fault, but mostly, it’s also Kakashi’s fault. He should have been there for Naruto growing up, his sensei’s son. Kakashi is angry at himself for what he didn’t do, what he should have done. He caused Naruto so much pain by not being there for him. He tried as Hound, but he could have done more. He even left Naruto as Hound with no explanation. 

But maybe Naruto will have him now. He can finally be there for the blonde, as a sensei, and as a friend. And maybe, maybe something more. He doubts Naruto feels that way about Kakashi, but Kakashi hopes. It’s only been a few weeks but Naruto has captured Kakashi’s absolute attention. With the way Kakashi’s heartbeats uncontrollably while just looking at the blonde, how he can’t help but think about the way he wants to rub his scent all over Naruto, bite into his slender neck, protect him from the world. Kakashi doesn’t deserve Naruto, not this kind, smart, gorgeous person that he is. Not with the type of blood on Kakashi’s hands, not with the hurt and pain he’s caused. But maybe Naruto will understand, Kakashi can only hope. 

They finish eating, before thanking their hosts again for the meal and retiring into their room. They all get ready for bed, changing into comfortable clothes. Well, besides Kakashi. He is used to sleeping in his uniform on missions. And Kakashi must be ready for anything, even if he will lightly sleep to recover. They roll out the sleeping bags they packed. Sakura is closest to the door, then Sasuke, then Naruto, then Kakashi. Kakashi’s a little nervous sleeping next to Naruto like this. On the journey here they all slept spread apart around a fire, with usually Kakashi keeping watch. But now, they could all sleep, and ah what, why is Naruto’s sleeping bag so close?

Laying down, they say goodnight to each other. Kakashi can actually feel sleep tugging at his bones. He really is out of shape. In the past, even barely using the Sharingan like that would do nothing, but now he feels wiped. He can feel his mind start to drift, both bone-tired but still aware like it always is when he hears some whisper right next to him.

“Hey Naruto, are you up?” he hears Sasuke whisper. It might be whispering, but Kakashi can hear him perfectly with his senses. Kakashi doesn’t move and makes sure to keep his breathe even.

“Mh, Sasuke, what’s wrong?” Naruto whispers back.

“Nothings wrong, it's just … I wanted to apologize,” Sasuke whispers.

“Oh?” is all Naruto says, probably asking for more of an explanation. 

“I shouldn’t have gotten angry with you for not teaching me about the seal. I shouldn’t have demanded or yelled either. I’m sorry, I hope you can forgive me,” Sasuke whispers, sounding regretful. 

Kakashi feels Naruto shift so he’s laying on his side facing Sasuke. “It’s fine, thank you for the apology. I’m sorry too, I really wish I could teach you it, but it does require a lot of Chakra, and really only the Uzumaki reserves are enough for it,” Naruto whispers.

“No, you shouldn’t need to apologize. I was angry and jealous of how powerful the technique is. I should have listened to you and not treated you the way you did,” Sasuke whispers back urgently and sincerely.

“Well thank you. But please realize in the future, I’m not trying to keep anything from you. Yes, I do have some secrets and abilities I’m not going to share because every Shinobi needs secret cards, but if I ever do something and I know I can teach it and it won’t hurt you, I will,” Naruto explains patiently. 

Kakashi thinks Naruto is being really level headed about this and forgiving Sasuke so easily. Kakashi wouldn’t have done so, but he understands Naruto doesn’t have a lot of friends, so maybe he is so easy to forgive because he’s afraid he’s going to lose Sasuke. But Kakashi needs to make Naruto realize that what Sasuke did truly was wrong as a teammate. And make sure Sasuke doesn't do it again. You should forgive your teammate, but with Sasuke’s hunger for power to kill his brother, something like this could happen again. And Kakashi doesn’t want Naruto to get hurt.

“I understand. I’ll… I’ll try not to get so jealous anymore, nor demand things of you. It’s just, I want to get revenge for my clan, and I feel like I’m not getting strong enough fast enough, and seeing you so powerful does make me slightly angry and jealous,” Sasuke explains. Kakashi is surprised Sasuke is admitting this.

“I want you to remember, we are here for you now, Team 7. We, at least I will help you with your brother. You don’t need to be jealous or angry if someone has more power. We are still young and growing. I had my Jiji, and I’m lucky I did. I didn’t have parents my whole life, and I had to grow up early to be able to protect myself from certain people. That’s why I know so much about seals. You will get strong, but it will take time. There is no rush. But from now on, you have us to help you and be there for you,” Naruto whispers back.

“Thank you. I will try to be there for you too. Just, be patient with me if I do something like that again. Please call me out on it, I don’t want to hurt you again Naruto,” Sasuke whispers.

“I will. Let’s go to bed, I don’t know what Kakashi has planned for us tomorrow but it probably will tire us out. Goodnight Sasuke, and thank you for apologizing again,” Naruto whispers back.

“Goodnight Naruto,” Sasuke says. There's shuffling, Sasuke moving onto his back before it’s silent again. 

The apology is over, and Kakashi is left to his thoughts. He’s glad Sasuke apologized, now he doesn’t have to have a talk with him. Maybe, he should make sure Sasuke doesn’t do that again. Kakashi has a feeling he will. You can’t get over jealousy and the anger that Sasuke holds that easy. He will probably lash out again, and Naruto will probably be in the crossfire, the sweet soul that he is. Kakashi is glad that they made up, Naruto needs friends who will support him. But at the same time, what are Sasuke’s intentions towards Naruto? Kakashi has seen them act really close, with the kiss and arm holding and how they stand next to each other. Kakashi doesn’t like that, he wants to be the one doing that with Naruto. 

Kakashi internally sighs. He’s so fucked up. He wants Naruto, he does, but he shouldn’t be thinking like this. Like the wolf blood in him, the Hatake side wants Naruto as a mate. Naruto is too young, and they barely know each other. 

Opening his eyes though, he looks over towards the back of the blonde head that’s next to him. But maybe, maybe he can be selfish for once in his life. What has life given him? It’s taken everything from him, so maybe Kakashi can take what he wants for once.

Kakashi closes his eye, shifts to his side, moving slightly forward, making it seem like he’s shifting in his sleep. This action presses his chest lightly up against Naruto’s back. Barely touching, almost like it was nothing. But Kakashi can feel the heat of Naruto in his chest. And is that Naruto relaxing back into him? The action causes something like satisfaction to curl deep in his chest. Kakashi takes a deep breath, being able to smell Naruto even though his mask. He smells like moss, lavender, something sweet that he can’t place. It smells good. Relaxing, even more, Kakashi lets his mind drift, until he is asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you thank you thank you to everyone who responded back with their thoughts on the pairing! I honestly got so many responses that I can't even respond to everyone like I usually do! If I don't respond personally, please know I really appreciated your feedback and I'm so glad you are reading my story! I haven't officially decided what I'm going to do yet for the pairing, but I think I have an idea. All the feedback really helped me kind of create a path for the pairing, and I don't want to upset anyone, but I do have to remember that this is my story. I just hope everyone keeps reading and enjoys what I decide! I hope you liked this chapter and please let me know what you think! Comments keep me writing and make my day! Thanks again!
> 
> Come speak with me on my Twitter: @cosmicworry14


	7. Heartwarming and Wet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Warning! Almost rape mention in this chapter!! It's only one sentence, and just mentioned once, but I just wanted to warn in case anyone is triggered by it. If so, please skip paragraph 5. New chapter up! I've had a lot of free time, so I've been trying to write as much as I can. I go back to college in a week, so I'll have less time, but I'll still try to update as much as I can! But please enjoy this new chapter! It's a lot longer than normal but you'll see why...

Walking up pressed against Kakashi’s chest, Naruto didn’t want to get up and train. It was really warm, and Naruto had never slept this close to someone before. Kakashi had his masked face pressed into the back of Naruto’s neck, warm puffs of air making Naruto melt into the sleeping bag. Naruto didn’t want to be the first to move, so he pretended to stay asleep. When the first sight of light peered into the window, Naruto felt Kakashi stir behind him. However, instead of freaking out, Kakashi just seemed to sigh, tighten his arms around Naruto, before slowly getting up to get ready. 

Naruto then waited a few minutes before getting up as well, waking up his teammates before heading downstairs. Kakashi didn’t say anything at breakfast, and neither did Naruto. It wasn’t awkward or anything. Naruto really didn’t mind waking up like that at all. Kakashi’s strong arms around his waist, his broad chest pressed up against Naruto’s back. Maybe, maybe Naruto could pretend to roll over in his sleep and press up against Kakashi again tonight. 

After they had woken up, had a quick breakfast courtesy of Tsunami, Team 7 headed out to some woods away from the house so they could do whatever training Kakashi had planned for them. Naruto really hoped whatever it was, he didn't already know it. But if so, maybe he can convince Kakashi to teach him something else. 

“Ok, for our first part of our training, we need to have you guys master something that all Shinobi use almost every day. We use it for running, fighting, and more,” Kakashi explains. He then walks up to a big tree and turning sideways, he walks up the side like it’s nothing, not using his hands. 

Naruto internally sighs, he already knows how to do this. When Naruto was younger, he was attacked by the villagers all the time. But one time when he was 7, some villagers broke into his apartment and tried to rape him and kill him. The memory still brings pains to Naruto’s chest. In his time of need, the seal on his stomach actually pulsed in power, which alerted the ANBU, who apprehended the civilians before they could really do anything. Naruto was then brought to the hospital for a few days, where he was checked over and had a mental evaluation. 

Jiji then came and visited him, he was sorry and wished he could have prevented anything like that almost happening. As an apology, he told Naruto that he truly was an Uzumaki, but didn’t reveal who his parents were. He gave Naruto a beginner's book on sealing and showed him how to make a protection seal that would stop anyone from entering his apartment who he didn’t want. That was how Naruto’s love for seals started, and he’s been studying since.

He also told Naruto about Kyuubi, which technically he shouldn’t have because of the law. But Naruto was curious about the Chakra he felt in his stomach, and why the civilians hated him so much. Jiji figured that since he was the Hokage, he could tell Naruto that he was a jinchuriki. Jiji told him that he had to keep his new sealing ability a secret, as people higher up in the Council would think he was a threat since the only thing holding the Kyuubi back was a seal. So Naruto worked in secret, pouring over books on seals that Jiji lent him. 

He made sure to act like an idiot in public, making sure to not give away his new ability as Jiji said too. He pretended like he was bad at school, failing tests and not doing homework to not give away how smart he actually was. When he was 9, he even was able to make his first tattoo seal, and that’s when he started wearing that obnoxious orange jumpsuit to cover his arms.

But the real Naruto had to stay hidden. With how much he studied and trained in secret, Naruto matured faster than all his classmates. He wouldn’t consider himself a genius, but he would say he is smarter and more mature than many his age. Naruto had to grow up way earlier than most, with no parents and having to put on a mask to stay protected. His seals though, helped him stay protected and gave him hope and something to put his energy into. 

The reason Naruto actually already knows the tree-climbing exercise is because, with sealing, you need excellent chakra control. If you put too much chakra into a seal, it explodes or something else will happen. If you don’t put enough, then nothing happens and it was a waste of material and time. With Naruto’s abundance of chakra, he had to learn how to control it early so his seals would work. One of the exercises he worked on was tree climbing.

Naruto is interrupted from his thoughts by Sakura yelling, “Wait a minute, this is great and all, but how is this supposed to help us defeat Zabuza?”

Kakashi puts his hands in his pockets and says, “If you master this, you can defeat him. You see, this is a very important Chakra exercise, using chakra control to put chakra to the soles of your feet. You have to place a precise amount of chakra to a specific point on your body. This is difficult for even advanced ninja. Once you master this, you can learn any jutsu, in theory. Why don’t you guys try? You have to put just the right amount of chakra to the bottoms of your feet. If you put too much, you break the bark. If you put too little, you fall down. Ok?”

Naruto sees Sasuke get down in position, ready to run up the tree. Same with Sakura on his other side. Naruto just sighs and starts to walk towards the tree. He figures if he gets this over with now, Kakashi can teach him something else. 

“What, baka Naruto, what are you doing?” Sakura asks him. She probably expects him to run at the tree and fall, but Naruto really doesn’t feel like running right now. 

Naruto without stopping or turning around just keeps walking right up to the tree. He places his feet on the tree and casually starts to walk sideways up towards their sensei.  
He hears Sakura scream out “What?!” and Sasuke growls out something, but Naruto just keeps walking till he’s right next to their sensei, upside down on a branch high in the air. 

“Oh, well hello Naruto,” Kakashi says, looking over at him in something of shock and amusement.

“Hello, Kaka-sensei, funny meeting you here. You know, your hair is the same upside down and right side up,” Naruto replies, giggling at the funny sight. Kakashi’s hair sticks straight up into those spikes both right side up and upside down. But the hair does look soft, not stiff like it should with the way it sits. Naruto wonders what it’s like to run his hands through it. 

Kakashi seems to smile before tugging on a lock of his hair, about to say something but someone interrupts him. 

“How can you do that already Naruto? You must be cheating somehow!” Sakura screams up at him. 

Naruto looks away from his sensei and looks at the pink-haired girl on the ground still. “How can I be cheating? I’m literally hanging upside down with no hands, using only my feet,” Naruto says. Naruto even hangs his hands down over his head to emphasize his point. His shirt falls down to his chin with the action. Naruto hears Kakashi make a choking cough sound, but before Naruto can ask if he’s ok, Sakura yells again.

“Maybe it’s some kind of seal helping you.” Both her and Sasuke are glaring up at Naruto, which makes Naruto frown. He thought Sasuke and him had already solved this. Sasuke had apologized, and Naruto had told him he doesn’t need to get jealous. But Sasuke is back to glaring at Naruto again.

“Nope, Naruto is doing this right, only using chakra control on his feet. Why don’t you two try and see how far you get up the tree. Use a kunai to mark your place so you can get further each time,” Kakashi says. 

They both watch from their position as Sasuke seems to take a deep breath before running at the tree. He starts running sideways up the tree, and Naruto thinks he might actually make it to the top. But at about halfway, the bark crumbles and Sasuke starts to fall. He marks his place and flips back down to the ground. 

“That was good Sasuke, now you try Sakura,” Kakashi says. 

She starts to run at the tree, and she actually stays on the tree all the way up till she’s at the top. She sticks his kunai in the tree and sits down on the branch. 

“Well, looks like Sakura was able to do it as well, she has excellent chakra control,” Kakashi says. Naruto isn’t surprised though. Sakura may be out of shape and not the best at taijutsu, but she does have excellent chakra control. It’s, however, due to her lower chakra levels, which makes it easier for her to control. She could make a great medical ninja or Genjutsu user one day. 

“That was fun!” she says, sitting on the branch, swinging her feet.

“Good job Sakura,” Naruto calls to her, smiling. 

She, however, just ignores him and looks down to the last person on the ground. “What do you think, Sasuke?”

Sasuke just huffs and says, “Whatever.” He turns his head, his eyes narrowed in anger and frustration. 

“Well, Sakura you might have been able to do that, but the real test is if you can hold that chakra control. Why don’t you stand on the branch upside down like Naruto and me, and see how long you can last? Sasuke, you keep running at the tree and see how much farther up you can get” Kakashi says.

She nods before flipping herself upside, placing her feet on the branch. Slowly, she lets go, hanging upside down. Sasuke looks at the tree ahead of him and starts running up it. He gets about the same area before he starts to fall down again.

Just as he lands, Sakura lets out a shout and starts to fall down as well. She barely manages to flip herself and not land on her head.

“Hm, about what I expected. How about this, since Naruto already knows this and seems to do very well with it, I’ll take him somewhere else to learn the next part of this exercise. I’ll leave a clone here to watch both of you guys. Sakura, you will practice walking up the tree and then hanging for as long as you can until you don’t fall anymore for 15 minutes straight. Sasuke, you will keep running up the tree until you get to the top, then see how long you can hold the position,” Kakashi says. 

Naruto wonders what the next step in this control is. He has a feeling he knows what it is already, and Naruto is not particularly looking forward to it. 

“That’s not fair, why does the Dobe get special training with you alone?” Sasuke asks, glaring at the both of them. 

Naruto feels his chest squeeze, and he lets out a sigh of disappointment. He really thought Sasuke would be better after their talk last night. He knows Sasuke explained that it would take some time and that Naruto should call him out on it if he acts like that again, but Naruto doesn’t know what to do. “Sasuke, please…” Naruto calls down softly, starting to walk back down the tree, Kakashi right after him.

“Naruto should stay here with us, it’s not far he gets to learn more before us. He should help us instead,” Sasuke states, his dark eyes flickering between Naruto and Kakashi. 

They both make it to the ground, and Naruto can feel some blood rush back down from his head. 

“I will take Naruto to go learn the next part, he doesn’t need to stay here. However, if he gets far on his training, I will allow him to come back here and help you out. I can then take Sakura if she does well, and we can take the first shift on watching Tazuna and the bridge,” Kakashi replies in a no-argument tone. 

Sasuke just huffs and turns his head, not agreeing or disagreeing. 

“This isn’t me trying to show you up or anything. I had to learn this control earlier because of my seals, I had to have perfect Chakra control. I promise I’ll help you Sasuke, but you do need to learn some of this by yourself first, like me and most other Shinobi,” Naruto explains, walking over towards the black-haired boy. Naruto places a hand on his shoulder, looking up towards the pale jaw that’s turned away from him. 

Sasuke finally turns back around and looks down into Naruto’s eyes, before looking back up towards Kakashi. There is jealousy in them, but Naruto honestly isn’t sure if it’s jealousy from Naruto already knowing the tree walking exercise. 

“Fine, I don’t need your help anyway,” Sasuke finally says, pulling away from Naruto and walking over towards a tree. Naruto watches after him, feeling slightly hurt.

“I can help you Sasuke!” Sakura says, smiling towards the Uchiha. But he just ignores her and starts to run toward the tree again. 

“Come on Naruto, let’s head towards the area we need for the next exercise,” Kakashi says, coming up behind Naruto and placing a hand on his back to push him towards where he wants to go. Naruto just nods and follows where Kakashi is leading him, leaning back into the warm hand on his back for comfort. 

“We’ll be back soon, keep working hard,” Kakashi says. He then takes his hand off Naruto’s back to make the clone that puffs into existence, before he places the hand back where it was. 

Naruto looks back towards his teammates, Sakura who is trying to speak towards Sasuke who is ignoring her still. Sasuke is looking at both Naruto and Kakashi leaving. His eyes are dark. Naruto sighs before looking forward again. He’ll talk with Sasuke later about all this. He really doesn’t like these rifts and fights that Sasuke and he are having. All he wants is for his team to get along and work well together. Sasuke did say to tell him when he was acting out again, so maybe Naruto can find out why Sasuke was so jealous. If Naruto gets to the root of the problem, then maybe Sasuke will stop acting so jealous. 

They walk for about five minutes before Naruto finally looks up at the silver-haired man and asks, “Where are we going Kaka-sensei?”

Kakashi looks back down at him, his single dark gray eye roaming over Naruto's face. “We are about to reach a river so we can work on the next chakra control exercise. I’m not sure if you’ve already mastered this as well, but I will need to see anyways.”

“River? Hum, yes, so I was right. The water walking exercise,” Naruto says, internally sighing. 

“Oh? So do you know this one already as well?” Kakashi asks him.

Naruto nods. “Yes, I know it, but I’m not very good. I’ve had to practice like I said my chakra control for the seals, but I’ve always been off and on for water walking and how well I can do it,” Naruto replies. He really doesn’t want to get wet, knowing he will fall in. But he does want to get better, so maybe Kakashi will have some tips. 

“You have excellent control of your chakra and did a great job at the tree climbing. I can sense your vast amount of chakra, even though I can tell you are trying to reel some of it in. For you to be able to control it that well at this age is amazing. But I’m not surprised if you are having some trouble at the water walking. It takes a lot more control,” Kakashi praises.

Naruto smiles up at him. “Thank you. My control is key for my seals. I’ve worked hard at controlling it, otherwise, I wouldn’t be able to do as well at my seals. However, even with a lot of practice, plus the Kyuubi’s chakra, sometimes it is a lot. Especially with the moving water,” Naruto explains. He doesn’t bother to hide the Kyuubi fact, since he knows Kakashi knows.

Naruto hears rushing water before them, and they finally exit the trees to come across a small river, almost more like a stream in front of them. The water is rushing fairly slowly, but still, fast enough Naruto might have some trouble with this. 

“Kyuubi, hm, if you don’t mind me asking, but how much control do you have of its power?” Kakashi asks. 

Naruto hums before sitting down before the water bank. He feels the water with his hands, it’s slightly chilly. Now that they are out of the cover of the trees, the sun is shining down on them. Although Naruto doesn’t want his umbrella to get wet, he'll have to deal with the sun for now. 

“Only a little bit. The seal does a good job of stopping anything, and the only time I really feel the Kyuubi’s chakra is when I’m really angry or upset. But I try to stay calm as best I can, and with my seals to protect me, I rarely have to worry about Kyuubi’s chakra. So you have nothing to worry about for now,” Naruto says.

Naruto feels Kakashi come and sit next to him on the river bank. Naruto takes off his shoes, not wanting them to get wet. He also takes off his sealing pouches and his seal brush and ink out of his pocket, not wanting any of those to get soaked. That would not be fun having to remake all those. 

“That’s good. The Fourth was a great seal master, one of the last in our village. I trust his sealing ability, so I wasn’t really worried,” Kakashi says, gazing over at Naruto.

That shocked Naruto. “He was a seal master? I knew he did my Jinchuuriki seal, and that would take a lot of power, but a seal master? Do you know how old he was when he got his masters?” Naruto asks. The Fourth has always been Naruto’s idol, and to find out he was an actual seal master is amazing. The things Naruto could learn from his journals and research.

“Oh, I don’t know if he ever actually got his masters. But he was one of the best, besides a certain Sannin. But the Fourth had to be a great seal master, for his wife you see,” Kakashi replied. His dark gray eye is looking intensely at Naruto, and Kakashi is speaking quite seriously.

“Oh, Jiraiya Sannin, yes, I heard of him and his work. It would be great to speak to him one day about his work as well,” Naruto says, but his thoughts were elsewhere. Maybe, since Kakashi was being so open about the Fourth, he would answer Naruto’s question. 

Kakashi just hums, looking out to the water in front of them. Naruto decides to ask. “Kaka-sensei, do you know why the Fourth chose me? Jiji says he can’t tell me why, but… but I wish I could know. I hold this great responsibility to contain the Kyuubi, and sometimes I worry I’m not good enough,” Naruto softly asks. Naruto looks down at his hands, picking on a hangnail in worry.

“Naruto, please look at me,” Kakashi says. Naruto sees pale hands with fingerless gloves wrap around his own that were on his lap. Naruto turns to look at his sensei, connecting his eyes to the dark one looking down at him.

“I do know why he chose you, but I can’t tell you. I’m forbidden from telling you, but I wish I could. I really do. I don’t want to lie to you. But believe me, when I say, I know he was right in doing so. I believe you are strong enough to protect us all from Kyuubi, to hold back the demon. I’ve seen how intelligent and powerful you are at this age, and you did that all on your own. And I know that from now on, I will be there for you, helping you grow stronger. The Fourth would have been proud of what you’ve done so far,” Kakashi says.

Naruto sniffs, a single tear leaving his eye, trailing down his scarred cheek. He turns his head to the side, embarrassed. He hasn’t let anyone see him cry, ever. But what Kakashi said, it hit something deep within him. It means so much.

“Hey, it’s ok Naruto,” one of Kakashi’s hands leaves Naruto’s, reaching up to Naruto’s face to whip the tear off with his thumb softly.

Sniffing once more, Naruto turns back to look at his sensei, tears filling his eyes. “Thank you, Kashi, what you said means a lot to me. I understand you can’t tell me, I’m sure it’s some law. But maybe someday, I’ll know. But for now, what you said really means a lot to me,” Naruto says, smiling through the tears.

Kakashi is looking down at him with kind, compassionate eyes. His hand still hasn’t left Naruto’s cheek, which is slowly caressing it.

“You’re welcome Naruto. I meant what I said, I want to be there for you from now on. I really want to get to know you better, if you’ll let me. Now, why don’t I give you a few minutes to gather yourself before you start the exercise on the water. That way, we can get back to the other two. Ok?” Kakashi says.

Naruto nods. “I would like to get to know you better as well, but ok, I’ll just need a second and I’ll start.” Kakashi nods as well, leaning back, his hand leaving Naruto’s face. Naruto wishes it would have stayed. It felt nice, his hands rough and warm on his skin. 

Taking a deep breath, Naruto calms his racing mind. It wouldn’t be good going into a chakra control exercise with his attention elsewhere but on control. He focuses on a flame, his go-to focus. He compares it to his own chakra, wild and crazy. A roaring fire can be nice and warm, but it can get out of control fast. He needs to control it and make it a small flame. Still warm and nice, but less likely to get out of control. Each breath makes the fire in his mind smaller until in a controlled flame that could fit in the palm of his hand. 

Opening his eyes, which he didn’t even realize he closed, Naruto stands up and walks over towards the edge of the water. He focuses his chakra to the bottom of his feet, making sure to place the right amount he usually would. Taking a small step, he walks out to the water in front of him. The shaky steps make it a little, and he actually stands there for a few seconds. His chakra control is good, and he’s able to stand on the water.

“Good job Naruto, try going out a little farther towards the more rapidly moving water,” Kakashi calls to him.

Nodding, Naruto takes a few more small steps further into the stream. But the farther he goes, he can feel his control slipping. The changing current makes it hard to focus on. Suddenly with one step, he feels his foot going through the water. The rest of his body falls in, a small eep leaving his mouth.

The water rushes over him, soaking him completely. Naruto comes up with a gasp, water pulling his blonde hair over his face. He realizes he can touch and the water only comes to his chest, so he stands up.

Naruto pushes some of his wet hair out of his eyes, looking over at his sensei. “That’s usually what happens when the water gets more choppy. I have good control, but if I lose my focus even a little, that happens,” Naruto explains. 

Naruto peers at his sensei, who seems to be looking at Naruto from his standing position on the riverbank. Kakashi has a blush that’s peeking out of his mask, his eyes dark staring at Naruto. His hands in front of his crotch. Naruto raises an eyebrow at him. “Kaka-sensei?” Naruto calls when the silver-haired man doesn’t respond. 

Kakashi seems to blink a few times, coming back from wherever he was. He clears his throat before finally answering Naruto. “Oh, um, well, it seems you have the basic understanding down, but you might need some more practice. Try, um, to feel the motion of the wave before it comes, adjusting your chakra distribution then,” Kakashi says, shifting from foot to foot, his hand still covering his crotch. Could Kakashi be…?

Kakashi seems to like a wet Naruto. He’s such a pervert. But, Naruto kind of likes it. Naruto decides he'll put on a show for him then.

“Ok, I’ll try to feel the wave first. Thank you for the advice Kaka-sensei,” Naruto says. He rakes his blonde hair back, which is starting to grow out finally. 

He pushes his hands onto the water, pulling himself up and out of the running stream. Water drips down from him, falling back into the water with little drips. He places his feet back onto the water and stands back up.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto does what Kakashi said, and tries to feel the waves. He can feel them moving around him, wanting to move his body with a bob like motion. Crest and fall. Up and down. Feeling that, Naruto tries to channel his chakra to that. 

It works, and Naruto actually feels like he could keep it up for a while. Why didn’t he think of just feeling the wave motion? It really was great having a sensei now who could help him. Looking back at his sensei over his shoulder, he notices him staring at Naruto’s ass. Chuckling softly, sure that his wet pants are making them cling to his body more than they usually do, Naruto jumps once, pretending to test his chakra control again.

He lands back on top of the water safely, without going through. Kakashi seemed to have followed his backside motion the whole time. “Kaka-sensei, I think I’ve got the hang out this,” Naruto calls to him, finally turning back around to face the Jounin. 

Kakashi’s fiery eyes finally look up at Naruto’s eyes. Naruto can see the lust and desire in them, all for Naruto. It makes something in Naruto feel powerful, being able to make this strong ninja want him. He’s had plenty of people comment on his body and say they want him when they see how slender yet curvy his body is. Mostly drunk civilians who were too horny to realize the blonde-haired, blue-eyed beauty was actually the Kyuubi container. But with Kakashi, it feels different. 

Naruto takes a step forward but lets his chakra go, falling into the water. He lets the coolness wash over his hand before he comes up with a gasp. He stands up, the water coming to his stomach. Looking up at his teacher through his wet bangs, “Or maybe not. I might need to do this more for practice.” Naruto says with a giggle. He doesn’t really want to keep falling in and getting wet, but he’s having too much fun teasing Kakashi. Naruto finds he doesn’t mind putting on a show for the man. 

Kakashi looks at him, and Naruto can see his lips slightly open through the mask. “Um, yes, I think that would be a good idea. You did well today, but maybe tomorrow, we should get back to your teammates,” Kakashi breathes out. In a small voice, probably not meant for Naruto to hear, Kakashi says, “Well, more like a certain part of my body can’t take any more for today.”

Naruto doesn’t say anything, but secretly on the inside, he’s smirking. He shakes his head, getting the water out before he slowly walks out of the water.

Finally, on the shore, Naruto can feel a slight breeze drift over his body. It makes him shiver, goosebumps rise on his arms and his nipples harden. The sun is shining down on them, meaning it will probably be a hot day later, but this morning, Naruto just feels cold.

“Um, ah, Naruto, I don’t have a towel for you,” Kakashi says. Naruto looks up at him, realizing his sensei is looking at his chest, where his shirt is sticking to his wet chest. His nipples can be seen through them as well. Kakashi doesn’t even seem to notice Naruto’s eyes on him, too focused on staring at Naruto’s chest. Naruto even sees through the mask Kakashi’s tongue comes out and licks his lips quickly, leaving a slight wet stain on the dark fabric. 

Pulling his shirt away from his chest, Naruto looks down at his wet body. “It’s fine. I have a drying and heating seal in my bag. I’ll activate it and then we can head back to the rest of the team,” Naruto says.

He ignores Kakashi’s stare and heads over towards his pouch which is on the ground. He bends down, very aware his ass is sticking out, still wet, the fabric clinging to him, facing Kakashi. He picks up the pouch before standing up. He digs around before he finds the seal.

He turns around and says, “Found it.” Kakashi seems very distracted, not even saying anything but a slight growl noise coming from him. It makes Naruto giggle slightly. It has been fun teasing Kakashi, but it’s time to get dry. He wants to get out of the sun as well, it’s not good for his skin. 

Sticking the seal on his chest, Naruto places his hand on the seal and pumps chakra into it. The seal pulses once before it starts to work. Naruto can feel the weird sensation of the water rapidly evaporating off his skin. A light curtain of mist surrounds him, curling around his body as the seal dries him. It’s slightly tingly, especially his hair which is drying quickly. Finally, the water is all gone. The seal lets out one more pulse, which warms Naruto throughout his body, making his toes curl and him to let out a sigh before the seal deactivates.

Naruto then picks the seal off his chest and places it in his pocket where he’ll discard the paper later.

He picks back up his pouches and seal containers and reattaches them to his person. He quickly puts his shoes back on before turning back towards his sensei.

“Ok, I’m all ready. Thank you for all your help today Kaka-sensei,” Naruto says, making sure to look innocent and grateful.

Kakashi gulps once before nodding. “Ok, um, let’s head back then. That is quite the useful seal,” he says.

Naruto nods and starts to walk back towards the tree area where the other two are. “Yes, I made it after one time my last good towel was too ruined, and I couldn’t afford a new one. I would rather have what money I get used for sealing things than for things like a towel, as sad as that sounds,” Naruto says, realizing he is spilling quite a secret part of his life.

“Naruto… I… if you ever need money or anything, please let me know. I don’t want you going without any essentials anymore,” Kakashi says, sounding very serious.

Naruto turns to look at his sensei. He’s looking at Naruto intensely, but not with lust or anything anymore. “Thank you, but now that I’m a Genin, I’m getting better pay,” Naruto explains. As much as he likes the idea of Kakashi buying things, he does want Kakashi to realize he can take care of himself.

“I know, but still. I, well, have all this money from the Hatake compounds and my missions, and I don’t mind sharing some with you. I could buy you anything you need,” Kakashi says, sounding slightly embarrassed.

Naruto smiles and giggles. “Ok, thank you, Kashi. Sometimes my sealing supplies can get quite expensive.”

Kakashi seems to nod before looking forward. Naruto can see a slight blush peeking above his mask, but Kakashi seems to be standing taller as well. Proud like. 

Naruto really likes Kakashi. He’s glad he got him as a sensei, and that he gets to know him better. He’s really kind and has been there for Naruto. He doesn’t treat him like he is the stupid idiot Naruto had to play at the Academy. He’s attentive, protective, sweet. Very good looking, strong, his presence overwhelming in a good way. It also helps that Naruto finds he really likes Kakashi’s eyes on his body. Maybe, maybe they could have something. Naruto doesn’t have a lot of special ones in his life. Really only Jiji, Cat, his lost Hound, and maybe Sasuke. But now, Kakashi is growing as one of his most important persons. 

But Naruto has to be careful. Naruto could clearly see the lust in Kakashi’s eyes, but what if Kakashi just wants him for his body? Not for his heart or mind or person? Naruto doesn’t have many people, and he could bear it if this person who is growing so much in his heart didn’t want him like that. 

Naruto could keep teasing, because that was fun, and talking and learning with Kakashi, but he would need to wait until Kakashi made the next move. There’s too much on the line. Naruto’s heart. But hopefully, Kakashi really actually likes him. Naruto can only hope.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto focuses back ahead as they have almost reached the clearing. It’s time to help Sasuke. He can deal with his thoughts on Kakashi later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think? I had fun doing both an emotional Kaka/Naru moment and some smexy Kaka/Naru moments. As you can see, I've started leaning towards my decision on the pairing, and I think some of it clearly shows in this paragraph! I had a lot of fun writing teasing Naruto! Kakashi doesn't know what hit him. Please let me know what you guys think of this chapter! Comments keep me writing! Thanks!
> 
> Come speak with me on my Twitter: @cosmicworry14


	8. Flying or falling?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I ended up writing and updating this so fast. I loved writing this chapter, and I think you'll see why. It's Sasuke's POV, and I really got kind of deep and metaphorical with it. Anyways, I hope you guys like it!

Catching his breath, Sasuke glares at the tree in front of him. He has barely made any progress, still falling down only a few inches above the latest mark. It is frustrating. How is he supposed to kill his brother if he can’t even walk up a tree? He has been going at this for over an hour, and nothing. He is supposed to be the top of the class, the class Rookie, the last loyal Uchiha.

“You can do it Sasuke, you are getting so close to the top,” Sakura cheers for him, her hanging upside down. She does a little jumping motion, making her wobble and almost fall.

“Shut up Sakura, I don’t need your help,” his response, which he feels like he’s repeated a hundred times already. 

Glaring at the tree, he charges at it, focusing his chakra on the soles of his feet. He can feel himself going up the tree, one foot after another. But he feels his control slip, not enough chakra this time. He’s falling again. Sasuke swipes at the tree, placing another useless mark down before he flips back down to the ground. 

“Damn it,” he curses to himself. Why can’t he get this? It’s not that hard. He can do many other jutsus that probably require more chakra control than this. What is wrong with him? 

Naruto can do it. He easily just walked up to the tree and hung upside down with Kakashi-sensei. Sasuke understands that he needs control for his seals, but it’s so unfair that he already knows it. He even gets special training now because he’s ahead. Special training alone with Kakashi-sensei. Just them. Alone.

Sasuke growls to himself before charging at the tree again. He makes it up less than before, until he overloads his chakra and he starts to fall again. Landing on the ground, all he wants to do is just stab his kunai into someone or something at this point. 

“Keep going Sasuke, don’t lose focus,” the Kakashi copy tells him, not even bother looking up from his weird orange book he’s reading. Sasuke glares over at the stupid copy of their teacher. Why does Naruto get the real sensei? Naruto shouldn’t get extra attention from Kakashi. He should be here, with them. Not off with Kakashi.

“Ahh,” Sakura screams before she’s falling again, losing control. She barely catches herself, stumbling in her landing. Sasuke scoffs. How is it that some weak ninja like Sakura can do this and he can’t? She can almost hang upside down now without falling for almost 15 minutes as Kakashi said. Then she will get the next step as well. 

“Mh, taking a break little Genin?” Sasuke hears, coming from their left. Turning to look, Sasuke sees the original Kakashi and Naruto emerge from the trees. They must be done with their special training. Whatever.

“No sensei, it was just a pause. But I’m almost at 15 minutes hanging upside down and I can now walk up the tree,” Sakura says, her voice proud. She’s panting and sweating, her pink hair sticking to her skin. She should really put that up, Sasuke thinks, it’s a safety hazard. 

Naruto smiles at her, his bright blue eyes trained on her in happiness and not Sasuke. “Great job Sakura. It took me a few days before I could even start to practice hanging upside down. You must have great chakra control,” he says.

Sakura doesn’t say anything, but Sasuke can see a small blush on her cheeks. Probably the first time that she hasn’t yelled at Naruto or called him stupid. 

Kakashi does that weird eye smile thing in her direction. “Good job Sakura. What about you Sasuke?” turning towards him next.

Sasuke doesn’t want to say anything. What is he supposed to say? That he’s the only one who can’t do it? That he’s a failure and not good enough? Fuck that. So Sasuke just huffs and turns his head, looking away.

Sasuke could hear a hum, and then a puffing, which must be Kakashi’s clone puffing away. “Ah, I see. Well, Naruto and I are done with his training for today. I can leave him here to give you tips while I take Sakura to the bridge for the first watch of Tazuna at the bridge,” Kakashi says. Sasuke feels anger taking over. He clenches his fists, realizing that Kakashi saw all the times that Sasuke fell again and again because of the clone. Even worse is that Naruto can see all the kunai marks on the tree, barely any progress.

“Whatever,” Sasuke replies. He doesn’t want to admit it, but maybe Naruto could help him. But he’s not going to say that out loud.

“Great, come on Sakura, let’s go. Naruto, you help Sasuke with his control and tree climbing. In a few hours, we can get lunch and then switch watch. Ok?” Kakashi asks them.

Sasuke nods once in agreement. Naruto also nods.

“Ok sensei. Good luck Sasuke, I know you can do it,” Sakura cheers to him as she heads over towards Kakashi-sensei, skipping.

Sasuke ignores her, like always. He watches as Naruto waves to their sensei, the blonde hip cocked out. Kakashi-sensei even seems to blink a few times before looking away quickly, hurrying away with Sakura. What the hell? What made Kakashi-sensei react like that?

Once those two were gone, it just left Sasuke and Naruto in the woods. Sasuke for some reason feels slightly self-conscious, for whatever reason. Maybe it’s those stupid blue eyes boring into him. They are too blue.

“Well Sasuke, why don’t you go and I’ll see how far you’ve come in this past hour,” Naruto says, looking at him expectantly. 

Sasuke nods before turning back to the tree he’s been practicing on. The tree is littered with marks on it, but none near the top like he wants. Like he needs to be. 

Sasuke takes a deep breath, calming his heart, and clearing his mind. He can feel his chakra moving, wanting. With that, he takes off towards the base of the tree with a sprint. With the chakra at the bottom of his feet, he can feel himself propel up the side of the tree. Up he goes. However, he makes only a few inches over his highest so far, barely 3/4s of the way up, before he’s falling again. Quickly he makes a slash, flipping, and then landing back on the ground.

“Wow, you’ve made some great progress so far Sasuke!” Naruto calls over to him.

Sasuke looks back at him, glaring. “It’s not good enough though.”

Naruto chuckles and shakes his head, walking over to stand by him. “I think it’s great. As I said, it took me a few days as well before I made it to the top and then could practice upside-down hanging. It takes a lot of chakra control and practice. The fact you can get this far up this quick is amazing!” 

Sasuke looks down into those bright blue eyes, so earnest and shining up to him. Sasuke wants to believe them, but it’s hard.

“Yeah, but Sakura could do it on her first try. She might be the kunoichi of the class, but she’s not that good of a Shinobi,” Sasuke states, looking away from Naruto’s eyes. 

“Well, she might have been able to do it, but that’s because she has a low amount of chakra. It’s actually pretty low, even for a civilian born. She can expand the amount she has as she gets older and trains, but right now, with those levels, that’s why she was able to control it so well. You just have a lot more chakra, like most Clan born shinobi, so it will take more practice,” Naruto says to him, his voice soft but teacher-like. 

Sasuke sighs, clenching his fist once before he walks over towards the base of a tree nearby to sit down and lean back against. He closes his eyes, head tipped back. His heart is racing from training, he’s gone at the tree, again and again, the whole time Naruto and Kakashi-sensei were gone.

Sasuke hears footsteps walk towards him before he feels a warm body sit on his right. Sasuke doesn’t bother opening his eyes. He needs to calm down, and looking at Naruto always makes Sasuke’s heart race faster. Which is annoying. 

“Let’s take a break, I’m sure you are tired. After, you can keep trying the tree walking,” Naruto says. Sasuke can feel Naruto’s soft skin brush lightly up against Sasuke’s sweaty arm. Naruto doesn’t feel sweaty or smell bad like he wasn’t even training. What was he working on?

They sit in silence for a few minutes, neither speaking. It’s quiet, with only leaves rustling and birds cawing in the distance. Naruto’s breathing is silent, Sasuke can barely hear him. It’s nice.

Until it’s not. “Sasuke, why did you get angry and jealous again earlier? I thought … I thought you said you would try to not do that again,” Naruto says, almost a whisper. 

Sasuke sighs, knowing this would come up. It was on his mind as he practiced when Naruto was away. He had realized his mistake after Naruto had left, and he felt guilty.

Sasuke opens his eyes and looks at the blonde boy next to him. Naruto is already looking back at him, his blue eyes searching his face for something. There is concern and hurt in them. It makes Sasuke’s chest constrict. He doesn’t like that look in Naruto’s eyes. Sasuke is just failing again and again today. 

“I know, I apologize. I didn’t mean to. After our talk last night, I really tried to tell myself not to get jealous and angry again. But seeing you easily do that tree walking so suddenly, it took me by surprise,” Sasuke explains, knowing it doesn’t make up for anything. 

Naruto nods slowly, looking away to look down at his own pale, tattooed arms. “I understand that, but it hurt me a lot. It’s just, you are my first friend my age, and it makes me upset when you get angry and jealous because of me. I don’t want to cause that, I want to help you and make you stronger,” Naruto replies.

Sasuke takes a shaky breath. “You are my first friend my age as well. Naruto, I’ve really grown to like you, and I hate myself for making you feel bad. It’s just, that man, he’s really fucked me up ok. I need to avenge my clan, and each day it goes by that I know he’s still alive, it kills me,” Sasuke says. He feels both relieved at the admission, but as something tightens in his chest.

Naruto looks back up at him, his eyes compassionate. “Sasuke, I know you will avenge your clan. Together, we’ll avenge them. Please let me be there for you, I don’t want you to hurt either. We can help each other get stronger. But please, just promise to talk to me if you start to feel left out or left behind again. If I see something you are learning faster than me, I’ll talk to you too, if you’ll help me,” Naruto states, his voice full of promise. The admission makes Sasuke’s breath stutter. Those blue eyes peering up at him, promising him to help him get more powerful, to help him kill his brother. It was invigorating, Naruto looking at him like that, making those promises. Sasuke really likes it.

Nodding his head quickly, Sasuke agrees. “Ok, I promise I will speak to you. And help you, with whatever you need.”

Naruto smiles, and Sasuke is relieved that sad expression is gone. “Ok, I will need a lot of help you know. My taijutsu actually sucks. I’m quick, but I’m short and have barely any muscle,” Naruto says, a slight pout on his pink lips. Sasuke’s eyes can’t help but flicker down to them.

“I can help, I am the class rookie after all,” Sasuke says, half distracted. 

He distantly hears Naruto giggle and says, “Yeah, you beating me in class actually wasn’t part of my act. I’m terrible at the academy style, and I have no one to teach me another. But it would be great if you could help me!” 

Sasuke absently nods. What would those soft lips feel like on his? They are really pink, stretched in a beautiful smile. What the fuck are these thoughts? Whatever, Sasuke doesn’t care at this point.

He can feel himself leaning forward. Oh god, what the fuck is wrong with him? But suddenly, the face in front of him has turned away, facing down towards the other direction. Sasuke stops his motion before he crashes into the side of Naruto’s face, inches away. Sasuke blinks once, thanking Kami he didn’t just embarrass himself and ruin everything before he realizes Naruto is speaking.

“... have this granola bar to recuperate, rest a few more minutes, and then we can get back to work,” Naruto seems to have said. 

Sasuke pulls back, looking to where Naruto is looking, which turns out to be a seal on Naruto’s arm where he is summoning something out. The granola bar he mentioned. Oh, it must be for Sasuke. 

Naruto turns back to him, holding out a granola bar. Sasuke takes it, thanking him quietly, and starts to eat. Naruto has really good granola bars. Sasuke must ask where he gets them.

“You know, I have a feeling you are going to get it really soon,” Naruto says to him a few seconds later.

Sasuke looks over to him, his mouth full of granola. Swallowing, Sasuke replies, “What is the point of keeping going if I keep just making it up to the same point? No matter how much I’ve gone at it, I keep either losing my control after a few seconds.”

Naruto hums, looking contemplative. “Well, sometimes control has to do with not being focused. You probably have a lot going on in your mind. You are distracted by the thoughts of avenging, becoming powerful too quickly, the feeling that you are behind, which you aren’t. You could try thinking of something to help you focus,” Naruto decides.

Sasuke can feel a small blush on his cheeks at Naruto’s words. It almost sounds stupid when Naruto puts all his thoughts together like that. “Think of what?” Sasuke asks, trying to reign in his slight blush.

Naruto smiles. “Well, I think of a flame. My chakra is very vast because I have Uzumaki chakra, who are known for having lots. I visualize a large fire turning into a flame, doing the same to my chakra so I can control it. You can visualize something like that to help you focus on your chakra. What types of things do you like?” Naruto explains. Sasuke is surprised at Naruto’s imagery that he uses. Fire is such an interesting choice. Can Naruto even do any Fire Jutsu? Why did he choose fire?

“Well, um, I like tomatoes,” Sasuke says, immediately cursing himself for saying that. 

Naruto laughs, looking at Sasuke with amusement. It’s embarrassing but Sasuke likes Naruto’s laugh.

“Well, as great as that is to know, I don’t know if that will work. What else?” Naruto says between chuckles. 

Sasuke sighs and thinks for a second. What does he like? He doesn’t like many things. Hasn’t had time to do things he likes for a long time. He trains, he likes that. He likes reading scrolls, even though he hates going through his clan's vaults. He likes to clean his weapons…

When he doesn’t say anything for a few minutes, Naruto speaks up. “You said you like birds, right? Why don’t you think of them?” 

Sasuke looks quickly over towards the blonde in surprise. Naruto remembered his favorite animals. “Um, how would I do that?”

Naruto hums, looking at the trees above them, tapping softly on his own arm. “Well, birds are the freest animals in the world. They can go anywhere and fly as high and as far as they want. They are graceful, yet powerful with their sharp beaks. They can seem soft with their feathers, but they can also attack at any second with their claws. Some birds have very sharp minds like crows or ravens. Birds can be all colors, but all are beautiful and ultimately free. They are loyal, usually only mating with one other mate their whole lives. The male hunting for the mother and young all season long, making sure their family stays strong. They are protective, watching over their young until the chicks are strong enough to fly off on their own. Sometimes, different birds call for hours to find a mate, so they won’t be alone anymore. Waiting until the perfect one for them comes, so they can grow together. Even though they are so close to their family, they are still free to fly any time they want. Yes, there is a pecking order, where some birds can attack and hurt others ... But ultimately, birds don’t have to worry about anything like hate or jealousy or anger, they only worry about survival and staying in control while flying,” Naruto says softly, looking up still.

Sasuke stares at the profile of the blonde next to him. Entranced by Naruto’s words. Sasuke could listen to him talk all day, whether it be about birds or anything else the blonde would want to talk about. His voice soft, light, high but not obnoxiously. His words are poetic and enticing. How does Naruto know so much about birds? Sasuke doesn’t even care.

“Um, how is that supposed to help me with my chakra control?” Sasuke asks. He doesn’t want to sound too anxious, but that was the whole point of Naruto bringing up birds.

Naruto looks back down at him, his eyes looking deep into him. “Think about what it would be like to fly, not having to worry about anything. All thoughts of anything else gone. The control and strength birds have to have in their wings to fly. Literally fly. I’m sure at first learning to fly is hard and scary, but after practice, it comes naturally. Think of your chakra flowing in your body like the bird flapping its wings to get higher in the sky. Think of what it would feel like to feel the wind on your skin and in your hair as you fly higher, feeling the sun on your skin. Once your chakra is where you need it, think of maintaining your wings to stay strong so you stay in control of your path,” Naruto explains.

That, that could work, Sasuke thinks. The way Naruto explains it, it makes it seem like it will be the easiest thing in the world. Sasuke imagines what the falcons he sees at Konoha feel when they fly. He’s sure they have nothing on their mind but where their next destination is. About taking care of their close ones and just simply surviving. Sometimes, Sasuke wishes he could become a bird so he could just fly away and not think about anything. Forget about his brother and his clan and family. Forget about being an Uchiha and having to get more powerful. 

Standing up, Sasuke grabs his kunai back out of his pouch and walks over a little distance away from the tree. He stares at it, before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Using Naruto’s advice, he thinks about birds. Of falcons and eagles, and sparrows and crows. Their wings and their feathers. Flying. The wind would flow through his jet black hair. Ruffling it softly as he glides through the sky. He imagines it would be chilly in the sky even though he’s closer to the sun. But none of that would matter, because he can trust his mighty wings to stay in control and keep him afloat. He knows he won’t fall because he has something he trusts won’t fail him. 

With one more breath, Sasuke opens his eyes and looks at the tall tree. He charges. Sprinting at the tree, he’s at the bark in seconds. His feet are where his chakra is focused, where he trusts that will keep him stable and afloat. Like wings would on a bird. Trust his powerful wings that are in control, his source of power and freedom. 

He climbs up the side of the tree, higher and higher. His chakra isn’t wavering. 

He makes it a few feet past his highest mark, the highest he’s ever gone. He’s only a little from the top before he can feel his chakra start to slip. But only a little, just enough he feels like it’s unstable to continue. He leans forward to mark his place and purposely pushes off into a flip so he falls back down. The wind blows through his hair as he falls. But he doesn’t feel mad that he’s falling this time. He made it farther than any time before, his chakra control staying fine. He doesn’t feel frustrated at not being perfect or not getting to the top. His only thought as he falls is, is this what birds feel when they fly?

When he lands in a crouch, he stands up slowly, letting out a breath. 

A body crashes into him on his left.“You did so well Sasuke! You got so much farther than the other times! I know soon you will be able to get to the top!” Naruto says. His arms are wrapped around Sasuke’s neck tightly. Sasuke usually hates people touching him, but when Naruto moves away, Sasuke wishes he hadn’t. 

Sasuke coughs and can feel his face heating up. “I, um, thought of birds as you said. It helped me a lot. Thank you,” he says, feeling embarrassed.

Naruto seems to chuckle in excitement, his blue eyes lighting up. “That’s amazing! I’m so glad that helped you! Sometimes it helps to just focus your mind, and usually with our minds clear our control improves greatly!”

Sasuke nods. It really did help. He got so much farther. This time, the tree-climbing felt different than the others. He feels like he can get to the top soon, and start practicing on hanging upside down. After that, he can then learn more jutsu.

“I guess I really did need your help, after all, thank you,” Sasuke responds. Sasuke wants to turn around or hide behind his bangs. But he forces himself to face Naruto.

Naruto waves him off. “Oh, it was nothing. I’m glad I could help. I meant what I said, I really want us to help each other get stronger. We are a team now and friends after all.” Naruto looks hopeful and happy.

Sasuke nods and can feel a small smile grace his own lips. “Yes, we will help each other. By the way, why do you know so much about birds?” he asks.

Naruto’s cheeks turn red, his blue eyes widening. It’s cute, Sasuke thinks.

“Oh, um, well, no reason really. I like all animals, and they seem to like me. So I try to learn all I can about all different types just in case,” Naruto explains, seemingly embarrassed. But Sasuke doesn’t think that is a reason to feel embarrassed. It shows Naruto is kind and caring, smart, and attentive. It makes Naruto even more interesting. 

“Anyway, we still have a while before lunchtime and Kakashi has us watch the bridge. Why don’t you keep working on tree-walking, and once you get to the top, you can start to hang. I will watch and give any more pointers, but I’ll be making seals while you keep going. Is that fine?” Naruto says, changing the subject.

Sasuke nods, satisfied. That sounds perfect.

Naruto nods back with a smile before he turns around to go sit back against the tree they were sitting at earlier. Sasuke watches him take out a sealing brush and some paper, and a book.

Naruto. The things he has done for Sasuke. He’s already helped so much, and he probably doesn’t even realize. His smooth skin and soft looking lips, his bright blue eyes, and gorgeous smile. His kind words and compassionate thoughts. His encouraging comments and enlightening advice. Naruto has already become his most important person in the world. He would do anything for Naruto. From now on, he promises to himself he will never make Naruto feel sad or disappointed again in him. He won’t betray Naruto’s trust and belief in him. But, does Naruto want him back? Would he do the same?

Naruto said they were friends, Sasuke was his first friend. But would he want something more? He probably still resents the way Sasuke made him feel. Sasuke is fucked up, and he knows that. Why would Naruto want him anyways? He could have anyone, someone more powerful and stronger who could be there for him constantly. 

Sasuke has to worry about his brother. He knows that Naruto promised to help him, but how could Sasuke drag him into that cluster fuck? The darkness Sasuke lives with every second. Naruto is light, Sasuke is darkness. But, Naruto has shown him some light already. Already helped him become better. Maybe, maybe it could work. 

Sasuke clenches his eyes closed tightly. It would be wrong to drag Naruto into the mess of his Clan. He can’t give up revenge on his brother. It’s all he’s been working for this whole time. He can’t forget about his goal. He can’t. Can he?

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Sasuke takes a deep breath and thinks about flying. Sometimes, Sasuke feels more like he’s falling than flying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew, that's a lot about birds and flying. Sasuke has a lot to think about, hm? I really really like this chapter and how it came out. My mom is really into birds right now and she talks about them a lot, so I wanted to include them. I thought they would be the perfect metaphor for Sasuke. He just wants freedom and control that birds have . . . but birds can still fall out of the air suddenly. Also, Uchiha's kind of remind me of wild bird people, so idk. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and all that's going on through Sasuke's head. Please comment and let me know what you think! Comments keep me writing! Thanks, everyone!
> 
> Come speak with me on my Twitter: @cosmicworry14


	9. The Bridge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG, I'm so sorry this took so long to update. I think a month... AHH, I'm so sorry. I've been so busy with college and assignments, and like figuring things out with online work and how to have somewhat of a social life. It's literally insane and I'm exhausted lol. But I'm so glad I finished this chapter to get it out to you guys. I hope you enjoy it! The fight on the bridge is finally here!

Kakashi inhaled before exhaling softly. They were on the bridge, and it was only a matter of time before Zabuza came to fight them. It has been a few days since they had first arrived at the Wave country and a few days since he had started preparing his genin. They knew it was a matter of time before Zabuza recovered and would challenge them again, and with the mist that was rolling in, they were here. 

Naruto could feel it too, Kakashi is sure. Naruto is looking around, seemingly unaware but Kakashi can see that he’s slightly tense. Naruto had told them that Zabuza was working with someone, a young apprentice and that they would be coming to the fight. Naruto wouldn’t say anything else, besides that his name was Haku. Kakashi didn’t know how they met or why they didn’t fight or kill each other. He only knows that Naruto came back one day from walking in the woods, and just told him the apprentice's name and that he’s with Zabuza. Kakashi thanks Kami that Naruto wasn’t hurt by this unknown Shinobi. 

Sasuke and Sakura knew as well that Zabuza would be coming today as well, but they only knew because Kakashi and Naruto keyed them in. After seeing all of the other bridge workers on the ground, now with the mist. They were here.

Tazuna’s family was at home, but Naruto said he warded the house with seals so no one could get in beside them. Naruto suggested they leave Tazuna at the house as well, knowing Zabuza would be back soon. Not that Kakashi doesn’t trust Naruto’s seals, cause he would bet his life on them, but Tazuna is their mission and they can’t just leave him unattended without an eye on him. 

Naruto has become close to Inari after they had a talk a few nights ago. Kakashi isn’t quite sure what they talked about, he had to refrain himself from eavesdropping, but after Inari had become a lot more open and smiling a lot more. Smiling a lot whenever Naruto said anything, Naruto smiling right back. Kakashi wouldn’t become jealous of a little kid, he won’t.

The mist, that dang mist, was coming in thick, and there it is, the subtle shift of chakra in the air, something ominous and forbidding coming with it. 

They all turn when two figures flicker onto the bridge on their right. It’s Zabuza, with his large sword out and ready. And a smaller figure on his right, mask covering his face, brown hair framing it. They all tense, Sakura and Tazuna looking a little scared, Sasuke looking nervous but almost full of anticipation. Naruto, though, almost had a sad look in his eyes when he looked at the smaller figure. They all jump in the formation surrounding Tazuna, ready to protect their client. Kakashi keeps his eye on the enemies, but he also does with Naruto and the others. 

It was the Hunter-nin from before. Kakashi had suspected something like this. That the Hunter-nin and Zabuza was all an act. But Naruto said this was the person he ran into, Haku. Did Naruto know that it was the Hunter-nin who assisted Zabuza when he ran into him in the forest? He must have, or at least know something was off. 

“Sorry I kept you waiting for Kakashi, I still see you’ve got those brats with you. Even that little blonde one with the impressive seal,” Tazuna says in his raspy voice.

Kakashi growls, focusing his eye on his target in front of him. About to say something, but Naruto beats him to it.

“Haku, you don’t have to do this. Remember what I told you, I can still make that happen. Please,” Naruto calls out, his voice soft, sad.

The smaller figure doesn’t say anything. Just stare at them from behind the painted mask. Kakashi wonders what Naruto told the masked ninja. Kakashi doesn’t like the idea that Naruto was speaking and alone with this dangerous ninja. 

“Huh? You know this kid Haku?” Zabuza asks, looking down at his companion. Huh, so it seems Haku didn’t tell Zabuza about his encounter with Naruto. Why?

Haku ignores Zabuza and answers Naruto instead. “I can’t Naruto-san, you know I can’t. I wish it could be different, but it has to be this way.” 

Naruto seems to sigh, his blue eyes even bluer. Kakashi doesn’t like it. He needs to know what Naruto promised. But he can’t focus on that right now.

With a blink, they are surrounded by copies of Zabuza, all of their swords out. Kakashi raises his hand, ready to take his eye covering off for the fight. 

However, Sasuke interrupts them. “Kakashi-sensei, let me.” He is trembling, but his face looks almost excited now. 

Kakashi sighs before saying, “Ok Sasuke, you take them.” He can sense there isn’t a lot of chakra in these water clones, and Sasuke can probably easily take them. His chakra control has become excellent these past few days with Naruto’s help. But if not, Kakashi and Naruto are right here.

Sasuke smiles, before jumping up moving. Kakashi keeps his eye on the original Zabuza, but he can sense him slash through the copies with ease, the copies not even putting up any fight. With each slash, it slices through the copies. Sasuke then lands neatly back in formation. The copies turn to water and fall to the ground. 

“I could sense they were clones, that was too easy,” Sasuke calls out, a satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Eep! Sasuke is so cool!” Sakura shouts, hearts in her eyes. 

Kakashi didn’t even think that the others couldn’t tell they were water clones. Kakashi knew Naruto knew because he hadn’t taken his eye off the original as Kakashi had, but the others had looked panicky. Well, besides Sasuke who looked excited. If they get excited over being able to spot a very weak water clone, then maybe Kakashi really does need to train them more.

“So you could tell, you are improving then. Impressive,” Zabuza says, but there's a mocking tone in his voice. Zabuza then chuckles, staring them down with a hunger in his eyes, a hunger for a good fight. 

“Yes, impressive,” Haku says back in his high, soft voice. But it sounds lifeless, uncaring.

Kakashi decides to test his luck and calls out, “Ah, so I was right. It was all a ruse.” 

“A ruse?” Zabuza says, looking confused, but mocking again. As if he didn’t know. 

“With a little white mask as well,” Kakashi replies.

“Huh?” Sakura says, looking shocked. Maybe they should have told Sasuke and Sakura more, but that might have made them scared for the fight. 

“Haku, deal with them now. I’ve got Kakashi,” Zabuza says. Haku nods. He starts to spin really quickly, coming at them with impressive speeds. Kakashi is impressed as well, but not worried. He knows that Sasuke should be able to handle him. But he’s still got to keep an eye out to watch the others and Tazuna as well. 

Sasuke clashes with Haku, stopping the spinning movement instantly. Their kunais clash together with a chink. They start to clash, going at each other again and again. Kakashi watches as the Uchiha fights with Haku, but he keeps his eye out for Zabuza.

“So Kakashi of the Sharingan, are you going to fight me, or are we just going to sit here and watch those two fight? I’m itching to tear you up right now,” Zabuza says.

Kakashi’s focus turns fully to the Swordsman in front of him. His sword is out, pointed at Kakashi and the others. Kakashi sighs, knowing he needs to take out his Sharingan for this. He lifts his hand and uncovers his eye, he can feel the power and chakra in his body surge as his borrowed Sharingan is opened. 

“Naruto, make another seal around Tazuna and back up Sasuke. Sakura, I want you to stay in front of Tazuna just in case. Not that I don’t trust your seal, but we need to be ready for all possibilities,” Kakashi orders. He takes a kunai of his own out of his pouch.

“Yes Kakashi-sensei,” both Naruto and Sakura repeat back to him. Kakashi can see Naruto move quickly out of the corner of his eye. He is taking out a seal and places are in front of their client. The seal once again goes around Tazuna. At least it’s one less thing to worry about.

“I think it’s time to bring out my secret jutsu now,” Haku says. Kakashi’s eyes widen, that can’t be good.

“Sasuke, get back in formation,” Kakashi calls towards him in a panic. It’s just in time as Haku raises his hand and forms a sign. All of a sudden the air gets freezing, and huge ice mirrors start to form. Kakashi doesn’t know this jutsu, and that’s dangerous. 

Even though Kakashi told Sasuke to move back and into formation, the ice mirrors came up around all three of his genin. Kakashi is on the outside, still half facing Zabuza. Kakashi can feel something squeeze in his chest, seeing his blonde and genin surrounded by this unknown jutsu. 

“What is happening, what are these mirrors?” Sakura calls out. She has fear in her eyes, a kunai out as well ready. Kakashi’s team is back to back surrounded by the mirrors. Sasuke and Sakura were crouched down, but not Naruto. He was still standing up calmly, his eyes peeled at Haku in concentration. Kakashi sees his hand in his pouch, ready. 

“Hidden Jutsu,” Haku says, before walking towards one of the ice mirrors. The hunter-nin then walks into it, seemingly melting into the mirror. 

“Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura get out of there now!” Kakashi calls them. He starts to run towards his genin, but Zabuza jumps in front of him. 

“No Hatake, it’s my turn,” Zabuza says. Kakashi watches in panic as Zabuza brings his hand up, and then suddenly, he disappears into the mist. Kakashi can barely sense where he is, even with his Sharingan. He must know that the mist is blocking the Sharingan and slowing him down. 

“Naruto!” Kakashi hears Sasuke call out. Kakashi ignores looking for Zabuza and turns towards the sound. Kakashi sees Naruto has a cut on his face that’s slowly dripping blood down the side of his face. Blue eyes are narrowed, dark, as Kakashi watches as Naruto brings a hand up to his face to the side of the cut. Sasuke and Sakura are looking at their teammate in shock.

Kakashi can feel a growl building up in his chest. Naruto got hurt. His blood is dripping down, and Kakashi did nothing to stop it. His grip tightens on his kunai, eyes locked onto Naruto still trapped in the ice. 

“I’m sorry Naruto, but you know I must do this. This is my fate, and so must this fight be yours,” Haku calls out, his body moving in the different ice mirrors.

Kakashi watches as Naruto brings his hand that was touching the cut to his mouth, licking the blood off his finger. As he does so, Kakashi sees the cut start to stitch back together, as if he wasn’t hurt at all. 

“Kaka-sensei, focus on your own fight. We’ll be fine,” Naruto calls out to him, and with that, Naruto quickly reaches into his pouch of seals and throws one at one of the mirrors. As it lands, the mirror explodes, shattering into a million pieces. Unfortunately, it wasn’t the one with Haku in it. 

Kakashi takes a deep breath and calms his bloodlust down. He knows Naruto is ok, and he has to trust his genin will be ok. He has the fight to focus on. Just then, Kakashi feels a gush of wind to his left, and he barely ducks to feel an invisible gust of wind go over his head. 

“Copy-nin, time to fight,” Zabuza calls out. 

Kakashi sweeps his legs out, aiming to the area he knows Zabuza is standing. He misses but uses the momentum to sweep up and around. He still can’t see Zabuza, and he can barely sense him, but he can smell him. His Hatake genes are coming in handy now. 

Kakashi closes his eyes and breaths in his nose. Zabuza smells like salt, rain, and dandelions. Kakashi hears his team yelling at each other and talking in the dome, and another explosion going off. But no screams yet. 

Another swing of the giant sword comes from the right, and Kakashi brings his kunai up to block. After that, blow after blow is exchanged between them. Kakashi feels his muscles stretching, feeling alive again with a good fight. He’s missed this, fighting someone so intensely. It’s been years. Even though he isn’t using the Sharingan and just using his nose and ears to sense, he is able to keep up with Zabuza.

“How are you able to do that? With your eyes closed?” Zabuza asks him when they are at a standpoint, facing one another. 

Kakashi grins beneath his mask. He wonders if Naruto can see him fighting right now, watching how well he is able to fight with limited senses. No, that’s silly and Kakashi needs to stop thinking about that. Naruto is in his own fight right now. 

“Sasuke!” Kakashi hears Naruto call. Kakashi can sense a burst of chakra from that direction, and Kakashi wonders what happened. Everyone better be ok, they better be fucking ok. Kakashi needs to end this right now so he can go get his team together. He doesn’t like not being able to see if Naruto and the others are fine.

Kakashi opens his eyes again, using his nose, and finds the direction of Zabuza. Flashing through the hand signs, Kakashi calls out, “Chidori!” He knows that it’s a lot, but this needs to end now. He rushes at Zabuza, who isn’t slow and dodges to the left. Kakashi smirks, expecting that before he brings his other hand around and slashes through Zabuza’s side. Kakashi feels his hand go through skin and cloth, blood soaking his hands. Zabuza gasps in shock before he becomes visible again. 

Zabuza is crouched down in front of Kakashi, his hand holding his side, his other hand holding his sword limp. The Chidori is still ringing out, and Kakashi raises his hand, about to bring it down.

“Wait! No, please!” Haku calls out. Kakashi’s eyes widen as he sees Haku suddenly appear in front of him. Kakashi barely is able to move his arm to the side, aiming the Chidori into the ground instead. Kakashi lets the jutsu die out, the two Nin under him. Haku has his body covering Zabuza’s, reading to take the killing blow. 

Kakashi looks out the corner of his eye. Naruto and Sakura are holding their arms up under Sasuke’s, who looks out of it, but awake. Tazuna is out of the seal, standing back, but alive as well. They are all covered in tiny cuts from Senbon, but Naruto look like he is already healing. They are ok. Alive. His team, Naruto, ok. Kakashi is relieved beyond words. 

“Haku, what the hell are you doing?” Zabuza says, a grimace in his teeth from the cut in his side. Haku turns towards Zabuza, bringing a hand up to the Swordsman’s cut to help put pressure.

“I can’t lose you Zabuza, you are my only family left,” Haku says. He brings his other hand up to his face, taking off the white mask finally. Kakashi is surprised to see how young the boy looks underneath. Beautiful, in an androgynous way. Not as beautiful as a certain blonde though. 

Kakashi watches as Naruto shifts Sasuke onto Sakura, and starts to walk towards them. Kakashi leans up, the kunai out just in case. Naruto walks over towards them, and when he reaches them, he bends down towards Haku. Kakashi tenses, Naruto shouldn’t be that close. 

But Naruto just ignores everything and grabs Haku’s hand. “Haku, you don’t need to live like this anymore. You can come back with us to Konoha, you don’t need to be taking on these jobs anymore. Both of you,” Naruto promises.

So that’s what Naruto promised Haku when they met. His kind, selfless Naruto. He could probably pull it off too as he is so close to the Hokage. 

“Haku, what the hell is this twink talking about?” Zabuza calls, before coughing.

Haku turns back and glares at his companion. “Zabuza-san, please do not call him that. Or I will not help you clean up your wound,” Haku says before he turns back towards Naruto. “You promise, we can stop and come back with you?”

Naruto nods with a smile. “Of course, I never go back on my promises.”

Haku seems to take a deep breath before nodding.

“What-?” Zabuza starts again. But Haku answers this time.

“We are no longer fighting ninja-like this Zabuza, taking on these terrible jobs. We are barely getting by, barely surviving. We need money and food, and a stable place to stay. Naruto promised we can come back to Konoha with him, and they will take us in.”

Naruto nods. “Yes, you can. I can talk to the Hokage, and he will listen to me. You might not be able to do missions for a while, but you will have money and a place to stay,” Naruto says.

Kakashi sighs as well, pocketing the kunai. He feels Sakura and Sasuke walking slowly towards him, standing off to the side. “You might also be watched for a while, but Naruto is right. You can stop working for Gato now and come with us,” he says.

Naruto smiles up at him softly from where he’s still bent down near Haku and Zabuza. Those blue eyes are looking up at him in admiration and appreciation. They almost look proud of him. Kakashi should feel like they are condescending, but he can’t help but feel proud when Naruto looks at him like that. Kakashi would do anything to make those blues look at him like that again and again. 

Zabuza looks conflicted, but then he looks at Haku’s hopeful face. Kakashi understands that look that has taken over Zabuza’s eyes. The look of love, promise, and determination. One to protect those they care about. Haku and Zabuza didn’t seem too close at first, but maybe they really are like family to each other. Kakashi knows Zabuza has decided to stop fighting them as well, if just for Haku’s sake. 

“Well, well, well, what do we have here? My own employees turning their back on me?” they all hear a voice call out. They all turn towards the voice and see Gato coming at them on one side of the bridge. There are hundreds of thugs and guards around the short man. They don’t look like Shinobi, and they all could easily take them down, even in the state they were in now.

Naruto stands up softly, coming to stand next to Kakashi. Kakashi automatically shifts to make room, yet also keeps Naruto’s body behind him, away from Gato.

“We no longer work for you Gato, you will need to find another Nin to fight your fight,” Zabuza calls to him. Haku helps Tazuna stand up slowly, his hand still pressed into the Swordsman side. 

Gato seems to be angry at that, yet he laughs anyway. “Who needs you? I have hundreds of guards here that will take you all down. And then, we will kill Tazuna and I will fully control Wave forever,” Gato cackles out, raising his hands to show off his hires. 

Kakashi tenses, taking out a kunai and shuriken. He sees Naruto slip his hand into his own pouch. Sakura and Sasuke look tense from beside them, even hurt, they are ready. 

But then suddenly, Kakashi can feel hundreds of signatures coming up from the other side of the bridge. They are loud, many of them coming. They aren’t Shinobi, not enough of a chakra signature. More of Gato’s hires?

A rock comes flying out and hits one of Gato’s guards in the face, knocking him out.

“Naruto-nii-san! We are all here to help!” Kakashi hears someone call out. Is that Inari?

The mysterious group comes out of the mist, appearing before them in a large crowd. It’s Inari in front and the rest of the town behind them. Everyone is holding different weapons, not Shinobi weapons, but things like rocks and bats. 

Gato seems to laugh again. “What? The whole town against me like this? This is pathetic, you will not stop me,” Gato yells. 

Inari points forward and yells, “This is for my father, for our country, for our freedom. Attack!” 

Kakashi pulls Naruto down quickly. The others following. Rocks and glass bottles and different things go flying over them towards the mob on the other side. The items smash into the thug's faces and bodies, some falling to the ground knocked out, some dead from the blow. The thugs don’t have anything to throw, only weapons like knives and nunchucks. Kakashi wonders why they don’t through the knives, but is grateful the thugs are too stupid. 

Kakashi has his chest on the back of Naruto, both of them crouched down away from the flying projectiles over them. Kakashi has one hand on Naruto’s head, making sure nothing hits him. His other hand is on Sasuke, who is still held close to Sakura. They are all ducking close. 

Kakashi wants to get up and join in attacking the thugs, but he knows this is something the Wave country needs to do in order to gain back their country. It’s very unconventional, and Kakashi has never seen anything like it.  
The thugs start to panic at seeing their comrades fall, and many of them start to retreat back. Soon, they all start to run away until it’s only Gato left. Gato is looking back at his retreating hires in shock, but fear is starting to fill his eyes. Good, he knows it’s almost the end of his time. 

Kakashi leans up, pulling Naruto up with him. Sasuke and Sakura sit up as well, so do Haku and Zabuza. Sasuke has pain on his face from his injuries, but the most immediate thing Kakashi notices are the red eyes. Huh, he must have awoken his Sharingan during his fight. Kakashi wonders what triggered it. He’ll have to ask later. 

“Good job Inari, you protected your country and fought back. And now, it’s only Gato left,” Naruto calls out. Inari looks at him with pride in his eyes. 

Naruto then turns back towards Kakashi. His blue eyes are sharp, knowing, and clear. Kakashi immediately knows what he is asking of Kakashi, and Kakashi is all too willing to do this. 

Faster than lightning, Kakashi stands up and moves towards Gato. He’s behind the short fat man before the guy can blink. Kakashi brings down his kunai, slashing the neck, instantly killing Gato. Kakashi feels the blood rush onto his hands. In some cases, that state brings back bad memories. Very bad memories. But now, when he looks up at Naruto’s satisfied face, Kakashi doesn’t feel the overwhelming fear and sadness, the crushing pain that comes with a kill that he sometimes feels from that time. No, he is locked into those blue eyes that are understanding and grateful. Kakashi would kill a million men for Naruto. He already knows this, and he knows it might kill him someday, but Kakashi can’t find himself to care.

Sasuke and Sakura are looking at him in shock from the action. Haku and Zabuza look unaffected if only grateful the man is now dead. 

“Gato is dead, and now Tazuna can finish the bridge,” Kakashi calls out. The citizens look vaguely sick, but they start to cheer anyways, celebrating the moment they are now free from the ruling control of Gato. 

Kakashi pockets the kunai, he’ll have to clean and sharpen it later. He walks back over towards his team and the now non-enemies of Haku and Zabuza. They are all standing up slowly, Sakura and Naruto helping Sasuke, Haku helping Tazuna. 

“So that’s it? We finished the mission?” Sasuke asks. Kakashi hears the pain in his voice, but Kakashi knows he’ll be fine once he’s bandaged and rested. 

Kakashi shakes his head though. “Well, sort of. Technically killing Gato wasn’t part of the mission, but he was an enemy after our target, so it’s fine. Once Tazuna finishes the bridge, then our mission will be done. We will stay here and watch just in case until it’s finished,” he says. Sasuke and Sakura nod in acceptance.

“Thank goodness Gato is gone, now I don’t have to worry about my life anymore,” Tazuna says. Kakashi looks over and he’s got a relieved smile on his face, hugging Inari and his daughter.

“What about us? Are we still coming with you?” Zabuza asks. 

Kakashi turns back towards them. He watches as Naruto smiles at them. “If you want to. I won’t go back on my promise. You are willing to leave again, or you can come with us back to Konoha to finally have a stable place and income,” Naruto states.

Haku and Zabuza look at each other, a silent conversation between them before they nod once in agreement. Looks like Konoha will have some new members. 

“Let’s head back to Tazuna’s place to get patched up and rested. Good job today guys. And you Sasuke, I see you have unlocked your Sharingan, congratulations,” Kakashi says. 

The Uchiha just grunts, looking away with a small blush on his cheeks. Naruto is smiling at Sasuke with a knowing look, Sakura looking at her crush with love in her eyes. Kakashi just sighs and shakes his head. 

The crowd starts to disperse, all headed back to their homes happy and free. There will be a celebration tonight throughout the town, even with limited resources. Kakashi knows they don’t care, especially now that they know they no longer are ruled by Gato. 

As they walk back, Kakashi feels Naruto at his side. Naruto grabs his arm suddenly, stopping both of them while everyone continues walking. Kakashi turns and looks down at the blonde, whose arm is still gripping Kakashi’s sleeve. 

“Thank you for protecting us and killing Gato. I’m sorry I had to ask you to do that,” Naruto says. His blue eyes are peering up at Kakashi’s, so earnest. 

“It’s fine Naruto, I don’t mind. I’m glad he’s dead,” Kakashi states. He can feel a small blush growing on his cheeks. He’s really grateful he’s wearing a mask. He wants to take out Icha Icha and hide his face in them, but he won’t.

Naruto smiles. Kakashi feels his eyes widen when Naruto lifts onto his tippy toes and lifts his hands. Kakashi goes cross-eyed as Naruto once again moves his headband back over his Sharingan eye. Naruto’s blue eye locks onto his own gray one that’s the only one now uncovered. Naruto leans forward and kisses the side of Kakashi’s cheek. It’s light, quick, and soft. Over in a second. Kakashi curses having the mask now. Oh to feel those soft lips on his cheek or any part of his skin without a cloth in the way. The blush grows, and Kakashi can feel a growl building up in his chest. If Naruto would kiss him every time Kakashi did something Naruto liked or asked, then Kakashi would willingly become his slave just to get that reaction again. 

Maybe that was excessive. But Kakashi didn’t care. Naruto is becoming one of the most important people in his life, probably now he is. Is this a sign that Naruto feels the same about him as well? Could they maybe be more…? 

Naruto just gives him a knowing look before he stands back down on his flat feet. Naruto grabs onto his sleeve again and starts to walk again. Kakashi walks forward on instinct, his mind still on the kiss on the cheek he just received from the blonde. 

Kakashi looks up, seeing Sakura and Sasuke looking back at them. Sakura has a strange look in her eye. Sasuke looks angry, jealous, yet almost resigned. He doesn’t know what that look means. Why is Sasuke jealous? Jealous of Kakashi getting a kiss from Naruto? Kakashi understands Kakashi was also jealous when Sasuke got a kiss on the cheek too. Wait.

Does Naruto just go and kiss everyone he’s close to? Is that just how he shows appreciation? Does it mean anything? Is Kakashi reading too much into this? 

But looking back down at the top of the blonde locks. The strong, intelligent, beautiful person who is walking alongside him. Maybe, maybe it does. Kakashi will just have to go for it. Kakashi will ask Naruto out when they get back to the village. But if Naruto says no, Kakashi will just have to live with that. But if not… it will be worth it. He’s never felt this way before, and he’s willing to put his heart out there for Naruto. For Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy it! Sorry for the wait again! I'll try to update sooner and not wait so long. Hope you guys can forgive me and keep with my story. I promise I'll keep trying to update as much as I can! Also, I hope this chapter was ok, I'm not the best at fight writing. Please comment on what you think! Comments keep me writing! Thanks!
> 
> Come speak with me on my Twitter: @cosmicworry14


	10. A What?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK!! Guys, I'm so so sorry about my long absence. This year at college has been really stressful and busy. I'm sure a lot of you are experiencing online school, and it's just a lot to deal with. I'm sorry for not writing, but I'll try to be better. I promise! Please enjoy this new chapter! A lot of you guys I bet will be happy where this is leading. So enjoy!

The travel back to the village was nice and simple, well at least there were no bandits or other ninja that attacked them. After leaving Wave once the bridge was finished, Naruto and the rest of Team 7 headed back to Konoha with Haku and Zabuza. Naruto was glad the fight didn’t end another way, he really didn’t want any unnecessary killing, especially Haku and Zabuza who were only fighting because of how cruel the world is. Naruto understands the cruelness, and he’s glad they accepted his offer.

He’s also glad Kakashi didn’t fight him on it. Naruto didn’t think he would, but it’s nice knowing someone will back him up. Well, Naruto thinks, it’s especially nice to know that it’s Kakashi specifically. His team leader was strong and smart and protective. Kakashi was sweet, kind, and caring. And every day Naruto sees more and more of it. 

Leaving Inari was sad, as the little boy didn’t want to see Naruto off. Naruto didn’t want to say goodbye either, but he promised they would meet again one day. At least he got through with Inari about his father and staying strong. That is what matters, and one day, Naruto can’t wait to see the man Inari becomes. 

“What are you thinking so deeply about?” Naruto hears a voice to his right. Looking up, Haku is now walking beside him. The mask is gone, bearing Haku’s young but pretty face. 

Naruto shakes his head softly with a small smile. “Oh nothing, just thinking about how close we are now to Konoha. This is my first time outside the village, so my first time coming back from a mission.”

Haku’s eyes widened in shock. “Your first time out of the village? So you’ve never seen anything besides Konoha? I can’t imagine, I’ve traveled all over.” 

Naruto nods. “Yeah, but I know I’ll get to go out more with missions. So, where’s your favorite place you’ve traveled to?” Naruto asks. 

Haku smiles before looking down. “It’s silly but I really like the Land of Snow. It’s very peaceful and beautiful, with vast surroundings of white. With how pure it is, the blue of the sky almost reflects off the snow, almost like my mirrors. I wouldn’t mind staying there a few months one day, just to experience a peaceful life.”

Naruto smiles wider, picturing the description from Haku. In the academy, they learn about the other nations with pictures, but he can’t imagine what it would look like in real life. “That sounds amazing! I’m sure you’ll get to go back one day!”

Naruto sees a small blush on Haku’s cheeks. “Thank you Naruto, hopefully, I will be able to know that we won’t have to worry about being hired by crooks to survive. You have no idea how grateful I am to you, I’m sure Zabuza is too.”

Haku and Naruto look behind them at Kakashi and Zabuza who are taking the back post. Kakashi has his head in his Icha Icha book, but Naruto can tell his eyes are on them, as much as he’s trying to hide it. Kakashi’s senses are probably very aware as well of any dangers on their journey. Zabuza has a scowl on his face, his eyes also on Naruto and Haku. But as soon as he sees them looking, he looks off into the woods, his scowl deeper. 

Naruto looks back at Haku with an eyebrow raised. 

“Well, I know he is on the inside. Trust me, deep down he’s actually a softie,” Haku says with a smirk.

Naruto laughs softly, believing Haku. The big ones usually are, you just need to see them with those they love and their true, caring side comes out.

Haku laughs softly back. Naruto smiles even brighter. He has a good feeling that he and Haku will become good friends.

“Naruto! What are you doing bothering Haku? I bet she doesn’t want you bothering her and would prefer another woman’s company,” Sakura says to them, slowing her walk to match theirs.

Naruto looks at her with shock. She can’t tell. He opens his mouth to correct her, but Sasuke beats him to it.

“Sakura, Haku is a boy, not a girl,” Sasuke says, looking back at them. Sasuke had fully healed after resting while the bridge had finished, so he was walking on his own. Sasuke hasn’t said much about his Sharingan awakening. Naruto didn’t expect him to either. He figures Sasuke will either not say anything or come to Naruto to speak when they are ready. Naruto already knows all about the Sharingan, and he is curious about Sasuke’s, but he can wait.

He hears Sakura gasp in shock. 

Haku nods and smiles at Sasuke and then turns towards Sakura. “Yes, Sasuke is right. I am a boy.” Naruto sees a small blush on Sasuke’s face before the black-haired boy is turning forward again. 

“But please refrain from speaking to Naruto like that. I enjoy his company very much and I don’t appreciate you being rude to him,” Haku says.

Now it’s Naruto’s turn to look at Haku in surprise. He is grateful his new friend is sticking up for him like this, but it is unnecessary. He knows Sakura just doesn’t like him no matter what he does.

“Wha- I d-didn’t…” Sakura trails off, looking lost and embarrassed. 

Haku cocks his head to the side slightly. “Why do you speak to him like that? Aren’t you his teammate? Teamwork and trust is the most important thing when working in a Shinobi team.”

“He is, but Naruto is just … I…” she splutters. 

“Sakura, Haku is right. What have I taught you about teamwork, hm?” Kakashi speaks up behind them. Naruto looks out of the corner of his eye and sees Kakashi staring intensely at Sakura in warning. 

Sakura turns bright red, but at the same time, slightly ashamed. 

“It’s fine everyone, even you Sakura. Sakura, I know we’ve gotten off on the wrong foot, but maybe when we get back we can hang out and get to know each other better? Go shopping maybe?” he asks, hopeful she will accept this time.

She looks at him with wide eyes. Naruto looks back in earnest. He can see her looking around at those around her, and back at Kakashi, before she replies, “Fine, shopping sounds fine.” She looks forward again, her ears red.

Naruto smiles, glad that she accepted. He knows she probably did it because everyone was watching her and pressuring her, but he didn’t mind. He hopes that they will get along and get closer. He wants to have a close relationship with his team, and right now, Sakura doesn’t like him. Hopefully, that can change.

“Ugh, what is this? Some young academy gossip group? Can we focus on our journey? I’m sure we are close to Konoha and would prefer it if I didn’t have to stop myself from gagging every few seconds,” Zabuza complains. 

Haku giggles and rolls his eyes, Naruto smiles. “Zabuza is right, let’s stay aware, everyone.” Kakashi gives Naruto a look, a slightly amused glint in his one gray eye. Naruto’s smile widens. 

Naruto gives one last look to Haku in gratitude, an eye smile he gets back. Naruto looks forward again, he can see the great wall of Konoha in this distance.

~~~

They made it back safely and were able to get into Konoha with Zabuza and Haku, the guards allowing it since Kakashi said it was ok. Of course one of the guards accompanied them back to the Hokage's office. Naruto is sure that many ANBU were in the shadows as well. 

Jiji was a little wary, but he was also understanding after their team told him their story about Wave. He was also angry that Tazuna had lied, putting Naruto and Team 7 in such danger. Naruto was honored and deeply appreciated Jiji's concern, but after talking about the deal with Wave and mentioning Gato, the Third Hokage accepted the report. 

They talked about what would happen with Haku and Zabuza, and with Naruto’s and Kakashi’s support, Jiji allowed them to stay in Konoha. They wouldn’t be allowed to do missions or carry weapons for at least 6 months, with ANBU and other shinobi watching them. But they would get an apartment, some allowance for food, and would be allowed to do D rank missions to get more money. They would be safe, and Naruto was satisfied. 

It has been a few days later, and currently, Team 7 was out in the field back to training. 

Naruto avoided a kick from Sasuke, dodging left with a twist. Another arm came up near his face, holding a kunai, but Naruto dodged again. Naruto brings up his right hand, hooking it around the shoulder of his opponent. He sweeps his legs underneath the others, flipping them over, landing on top with his arm pressed against a pale neck.

“How did you do that? I have my Sharingan on and you still beat me,” Sasuke growls out, his red eyes flashing up at Naruto’s. 

Naruto smiles softly down at him before getting up. He reaches his hand down and Sasuke grabs it to be pulled up.

“Just because you can see faster, doesn’t mean your own moves are faster. You lunged forward too much, making some of your moves just slightly too obvious, but only to one who doesn’t have practice. This is an easy mistake to fix with practice,” Naruto says.

Sasuke grunts, his face annoyed yet determined. 

“Naruto is right, your right foot gives you away as well. We will work on that and it should be better. But good job Naruto, your sparring skills are well developed,” Kakashi says as he walks over towards them, finishing up with training with Sakura. Sakura looks sweaty and exhausted, her pink hair sticking to her neck and face. 

“Thank you. I don’t prefer to fight hand to hand and like to use my seals, but of course, I need to know how to fight just in case,” Naruto replies. 

Kakashi nods. He then looks around at the three of them and nods. “Ok, enough sparring for today. I want each of you to go home and shower. In an hour we will meet up for dinner and take strategy alright?” Kakashi orders.

They all nod. Sakura looks grateful she gets to go home and shower. Naruto isn’t really sweaty, but it would be nice to get out of the sun, the downfall to sparring is that he can’t have his umbrella.

“Ok, dismissed,” Kakashi says. Sakura immediately leaves, Sasuke soon following.

Naruto walks over towards a tree where he left some books he was reading. Usually, he would just seal them away but Sasuke had immediately challenged him into fighting, and Naruto figured he might as well keep them out in case he has a break. He didn’t but oh well.

Naruto bends down and picks up the three books, one about sealing, one about business, the other just enjoyable fiction. He activates his seal on his arm and puts them away.

Naruto hears a cough behind him. Turning around he smiles at Kakashi who is standing behind him. “Yes, Kakashi-sensei?”

“You did good today Naruto, your skills are very developed,” Kakashi compliments. 

Naruto tilts his head slightly, gazing up into that gray eye. “Thank you, I’ve worked hard to get here. I still have a lot to learn and my sealing is nowhere near perfect, but I appreciate it.”

Kakashi nods his hands in his pockets. He takes a step closer towards Naruto. “You deserve praise, people telling you how great you are,” Kakashi blurts out. Naruto watches as his eye widens before it settles into something bored like. But Naruto can see the way his breathing is slightly uneven.

Naruto chuckles. “I’m not sure I deserve praise from everyone, especially not by anyone I haven’t proved anything to, but thank you. I wanted to thank you as well for your help and guidance with everything so far,” Naruto responds. He can feel his own heart beating slightly faster at Kakashi’s words. 

Kakashi takes one hand out of his pocket and waves him off. “Oh, it’s nothing. You are my first team, and it hasn’t been bad so far. I realized how lacking I was before Wave, but I won’t let us be underprepared again. Well, you weren’t underprepared.”

Naruto smiles softly at him, taking in his sensei’s appearance. He was in his usually Jounin outfit, and he still looked as strong and intimidating as usual. Only being able to see his eye and no other part of his face should be scary, but Naruto was intrigued. He has seen the other eye, but he does wonder what is under the mask. 

“Mh, I try not to be. I’ve made mistakes in the past about not being prepared, and I don’t intend to be caught off guard again. But knowing you are there backing me up makes me feel better. Safer,” Naruto says. He takes a few steps closer until only a few feet are between them now.

Naruto watches as Kakashi’s eye tracks down his body once before meeting his own blue eyes. Instead of creeped out, Naruto feels intrigued and wonders what is going on in Kakashi’s mind. 

“I want to protect you, I will protect you,” Kakashi says smoothly, that unknown growl hidden under his words. It makes Naruto shiver slightly. 

Naruto looks up at him from under his eyelashes. He feels honored, but he does have to say, “Thank you Kaka-sensei, but I can take care of myself.”

Kakashi nods. “Mh, I know. But I still want to be there, for anything you need.”

Naruto smiles and nods back. He would like that. Knowing Kakashi would be there for him. He doesn’t know how true the words are though. He’s been alone his whole life, only getting close to a few. Hated by many for something he can’t control. No family, barely any friends. No one knew his true self for so long. But maybe, maybe with Kakashi, something can change. Naruto can have someone to lean on.

Naruto watches as Kakashi takes a deep breath before saying, “Naruto, would you like to get dinner with me sometime?”

Naruto cocks his head to the side in confusion. “Dinner? But aren’t we going to get dinner soon with Sakura and Sasuke anyway?”

Kakashi shakes his head before taking the last few steps to stand in front of Naruto. Naruto looks further up so he can look at his tall sensei’s face. Pale hands with gloves reach for his own, which Naruto allows being grabbed. He’s curious about what Kakashi is doing, but he doesn’t mind at all.

“No Naruto, I… would you like to go to dinner with me? Just me sometime?” Kakashi asks, his voice nervous and soft. His eyes are open and earnest, yet Naruto can see slight fear under them too.

Then it hits Naruto what is being asked. Oh. 

“Like on a date?” Naruto asks back, shocked.

Kakashi nods before squeezing Naruto’s hands. “I know it’s unconventional and I probably shouldn’t. I’m so much older than you, even though technically once you become a Shinobi you are an adult. But I just can’t help how I feel about you. I can’t stop thinking about your smile and eyes and how smart and kind you are.”

Naruto just stares up at him still. His heart is racing, he can feel his lungs contracting as well. 

Kakashi must take his silence for something else because he lets go quickly and steps back. He clears his throat and looks away. “But I would understand if you said no. I can even ask for another sensei for team 7 if you feel uncomfortable. I’m sor-”

Naruto quickly steps forward and takes Kakashi’s hands back into his own. “Kakashi, please I’m sorry, it just took me a second to get my thoughts together. Not in a bad way, but I’ve never been asked out or anything. I wasn’t expecting this.”

Kakashi gulps and looks down at him again. His eye is guarded again, and Naruto doesn’t like that. “But yes, I would like to get dinner with you sometime. Just us. I would really like that,” Naruto says.

Naruto watches with slight amusement when Kakashi’s eye widens in shock before he looks nervous and happy all at once. 

“Really? I mean, you don’t have to say yes just because you feel pressured or anything. Really, it’s ok if you want to say no. I would understand, I mean who would want to go out with little old me?” Kakashi laughs out with slight disbelief and urgency. 

Naruto shakes his head and smiles up at him. “I’m completely sure. You asked, and you can’t take it back now. I think Akai Sakana if that’s ok with you?” Naruto replies. His head truly feels like it will beat out of his chest now. He doesn’t know if the Nine-Tails can heal that. But what a way to go, from Kakashi asking him out. He didn’t think… well anyone would ever feel this way about him. But he wants to give it a try, especially with Kakashi.

Kakashi nods quickly, his gray hair flopping about. It makes Naruto want to chuckle, but he refrains. “Yes, um yes. Anywhere Naruto wants to go,” he says. 

Naruto’s smile widens, a blush coming to his cheeks. He can’t help it. He feels so happy. 

“Ok, well, we don’t have much longer before we need to meet Sakura and Sasuke, but how about this Saturday? Does that work for you?” Naruto asks. Kakashi was the one to ask, but by the way, Kakashi looks like he is about to explode with shock and joy, Naruto figures he can make the plans. He too is excited now for Saturday anyway. Kakashi nods again.

Naruto squeezes the hands in his own before lifting his toes up. He kisses the clothed mask softly on the cheek. He’s done this in the past once after Wave, but this time it makes his face feel even hotter. He probably looks like a tomato.

He leans back down, taking in the blush creeping over Kakashi’s mask. His gray eye is dark, focused heavily on Naruto. It makes something in Naruto flutter.

“I can’t wait for Saturday Kaka-sensei. I’ll see you soon for dinner with the other soon, ok?” Naruto says, giving those hands one last squeeze before letting go and taking a step back. He needs a shower and to collect himself before they meet Sakura and Sasuke for strategy talk and dinner.

Kakashi nods for what seems like the hundredth time, but Naruto thinks it’s really cute. He smiles up at him one last time before leaving for his apartment. He can feel a gaze on his back as he leaves.

“Naruto!” Naruto turns back to look at his sensei. “I can’t wait for Saturday either,” Kakashi calls towards him, his voice bright and hopeful.

Naruto doesn’t say anything but brings a hand up to wave before turning around to continue walking. He’ll see Kakashi in less than an hour, but right now he needs to breathe.

He has just been asked out. For dinner. By his sensei. By Kakashi. By Kakashi. Naruto can’t continue the smile on his face.

He feels a pulse in his chest, this time not from his own heart. Naruto chuckles before placing a hand on his chest. “Oh hush you, I don’t need you teasing me about this. I’m happy ok?”

He feels another burst before it settles. Naruto sighs. He isn’t truly alone, but maybe now, he can find happiness and love with another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehehehe. Hm, cliffhanger.. kind of. Well, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! Winter break is about to start for me and it's long, so I'll try to write more often! I'm also really into Mo Dao Zu Shi right now, and for sure plan to write some fics, so if you are into that, keep a lookout. I won't abandon this one, but winter break for me will be a lot of writing. 
> 
> Please comment on what you think! Comments keep me writing!
> 
> Also, chat with me on my Twitter @cosmicworry14 as I would love to speak with you guys and hear your thoughts!


End file.
